


Welcome Home, Withering Sun

by coffeeblossoms02



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Disasters, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Religion, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblossoms02/pseuds/coffeeblossoms02
Summary: Minho is a beautiful demon, and Jisung is a naive hunter who's pretty much gone from the first encounter. And maybe Jisung has to learn the hard way that he can't have everything at once. Because in the end, it's about your conscious choice.





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me and my bullshit again. im very nervous about posting this work tbh, since this trope is very dangerous for someone with no skill in writing (me). this work may appear soft in the beginning but it gets heavier as it goes (but nothing extreme because im weak and extremes give me headache). if this makes less sense with each sentence, i blame it on my bad relationship with planning out things, including in writing (especially in writing). anyway, letsgetit! 

He is used to be surrounded by beautiful, breathtaking ethereal beings. Living in the world where the line between life and death is blurred, he meets both angels and demons on daily basis, and they are all incredibly charming. For human, or “the mortals”, as the angels and demons like to say, there’s no telling which one is an angel and which one is a demon, for they are all equally ethereal. They are the creatures of lights and fire, thus they shine bright, enchanting every eyes that see. Not to mention that his assigned hunting partner is Hwang Hyunjin, whose no man, angels or demons can deny his charm. But not even that can prepare him for the beauty stood before his eyes, smiling as he lures Jisung in. Deny as he may, but Jisung knows those eyes are captivating.

Jisung is on his night patrol, strolling alone around the park in the area he covers, keeping an eye for any suspicious supernatural activities, when a pair of cat eyes shine in the dark with mild interest and a glint of mischief, paired with a teasing kitten smile, framed on a petite figure, perfected with fluid calculated movements, catches his eyes. 

Being a born hunter, Jisung could sense if one entity is an angel or a demon, complete with the power they possess. And this one beauty smiling to him is a demon. Jisung knows this demon is wicked, cunning, and deceiving. But more than anything, he is oh so alluring. 

The said demon, emerging gracefully from the shadows, stepping under a lamppost that bathes him in the light which only accentuated his beauty, knows the effect he has on Jisung, the corner of his lips tugging in a stupidly attractive smirk. "Hello there."

Experienced demons are dangerous. But demons, who know exactly their powers, are lethal. And this one demon has both in his hands. 

Jisung could be enthralled by the demon’s charm, stopping him in his track, but his mind works fast. "Hi handsome."

That caught the demon off guard, his smirk falters for a second before he's back on his perfect defense. "How lucky I am to be graced to meet such fine being in this fine night."

"I am no such thing, handsome. I am a mere human lured in by your beauty." He gives himself a pat in the back inwardly for not stuttering. _You did well, Jisungie._

The demon laughs. His speaking voice is velvety, smooth and soothing. But his laugh is so beautiful Jisung would listen to it forever if he could. "You know how to flatter."

"I don't, handsome. I just know that I like what I see." He says, winking.

The demon grins and moves closer to him, walking with grace as if he's dancing. And Jisung is washed by a sudden sweet but suffocating pressure he brings, making him stumbles backwards before he adds pressure to his own presence to dissipate it in the next second. The demon was testing Jisung's power. 

"Nice try, handsome."

The demon hums. "And nice defense you got there."

"Thanks." Jisung grins. If there's anything he's proud of, it's his control over his ability. On the battlefield, he is in the front line attack, thus defense comes naturally for him. "Oh, right, can you tell me your name? I can't keep calling you 'handsome' in my head, but it’s the fact and you seem to like it so that's fine too but I’d like to know more of you."

The demon giggles. And if Jisung isn't hallucinating, he sees the tip of his ears turn pink. Then, as if he isn’t done making Jisung suffer, he smiles shyly, _cutely_ if he may add, and knocks air out of Jisung's lung. "Call me Minho."

“A pretty name for a pretty face.” He says, happy with the newfound information. Gathering a demon’s name is collecting information, right? He musters his best smile, though he’s certain it could never parallel to Minho’s breathtaking one. "I'm Jisung."

Without him realizing, Minho dives into his eyes, smile still presents. "You think too much."

Jisung shrugs. "I like thinking, it keeps me function."

Minho quirks his brow in amusement, the glint in his eyes indicating that he knows something Jisung doesn’t. "I would agree, but it's quite distracting as much as it is flattering if you keep thinking of my smile, you see."

Jisung’s eyes widen, panic sets into his veins. "You're peeking into my brain? That's privacy invasion, Minho."

Minho laughs at Jisung’s halfhearted reprimand. "Is it my fault that your mind is so loud?"

"Handsome and a mind reader,” He scrunches his nose, hands resting on his waist as though he’s annoyed, “Is there anything you can't do?"

"Other than that I can’t push you down earlier?” Minho shrugs, grinning, “I don't know, try and get to know me, maybe?"

Jisung blinks, his brows raised. "Is that an invitation?"

Minho grins widely, "Well, it’s not every day I meet a cute squirrel that flirts. 3 p.m. tomorrow at that cat cafe, what do you say?"

Though he knows it’s dangerous to agree on meeting with a demon, a mind reader at that, he gives in to the temptation. "If it's a date, I'll see you there."

"No, it's a trap." Minho rolls his eyes, but his lips quirk in an amused smile. "But yeah, I’ll see you there, Jisung."

If Jisung was just thinking about Minho's smile before, now he is in daze because of how nice his name sounds rolling off of Minho’s tongue, with Minho’s pretty kitten lips curling into a pretty smile. ”Wait, why cat cafe?”

His reply is only a sly grin before Minho disappears into thin air and leaves him in the dark.

 

 

 

"It's definitely a trap." Changbin says as he keeps munching on his chips, eyes focused on the screen radiating blue lights in front of him. 

Changbin, Hyunjin and Jisung, the three hunters in their area, are gathered in the living room of their shared apartment for daily evaluation. They do the evaluation in the dusk after the night patrol ended, before their daily lives started. Said lives were Changbin works at home as a music producer, Hyunjin as a dance teacher for a local art school, and Jisung as a radio DJ.

Jisung grimaces in disgust as he side eyes Changbin from where he’s typing down his report on his laptop. "But what if it's not? We should give him a chance, hyung!"

"You're so naive." Hyunjin says, rolling his eyes. Then he sticks his nose back to his book, ignoring Jisung's whine. “You will just trust an old, hungry vampire who invites you to their creepy ass castle with a promise of experience living as a royal saying they won’t bite you.” He _kindly_ adds. 

“That’s oddly specific.” Changbin chirps.

Hyunjin grins proudly, looking up at Changbin from his book. “Thanks, hyung. I’ve been trying creative writing to help me with teaching the kids.”

Jisung glares at his same aged friend. “I’m a bad bitch, lousy fangs can’t kill me.”

Hyunjin scoffs. “Probably not, but heartbreak most likely would. That demon is—“

“Minho.”

“—whatever, he is handsome for a reason, Jisungie. He is made handsome to seduce you—“ He gestures to Jisung then to himself, “—us—“ Then throws his hands vaguely, “—humans, into commit sins that will make us go to hell. Who knows if he isn’t going to leave you after that?” Before Jisung can respond, he finishes with, “Remember who you are, Jisung.”

Jisung groans. “Why can’t you just be happy for me that I scored a date?”

“Need I remind you that he is a demon, Jisung, not a human?” Changbin chides in, folding the now empty chips bag into a simple knot and throws it to their frog shaped bin.

“Humans act like demons now anyway so what’s the difference?” Jisung retorts, making Changbin shoots him a look.

“Humans make mistakes, Jisungie,” Changbin says in a softer tone, the tone he uses when he coax his dongsaengs to own and fix their mess, “But humans don’t have the power demons have, to destroy anything and not feeling a tiny bit guilty about it.”

“Psychologically, or is it emotionally?” Jisung turns to Hyunjin to look for support, but Hyunjin only shrugs, not sparing him a glance. He makes faces at Hyunjin then looks back to Changbin who still has skeptical look in his eyes. He shrugs, saying, “Humans are capable to do that too, hyung, to destroy and not feeling guilty.”

“Why do you even try, hyung?” Hyunjin sighs at Changbin, but Changbin just smiles tiredly.

"He can't push through me, hyung." Jisung insists. “What’s the worst could happen?”

Changbin presses save for his on progress work unintentionally hard, then he massages his forehead, eyes closed, as he feels headache coming because of Jisung’s hardheadedness. "That's because he was unprepared, Jisung. Tomorrow, however, he's sets the place and the time. You're basically throwing yourself into a lion's awaiting mouth, Jisungie."

Jisung pouts and leans back on the couch, hugging a pillow close to his chest, sulking. Changbin does have a point. But Minho is so damn pretty and a promise is a promise. 

Knowing Jisung wouldn't listen to him, Changbin adds, "If anything happens, I'm not gonna save your sorry ass."

Jisung rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it."

 

 

 


	2. The Date

Jisung never knew going on a date is very nerve racking. He was never engaged in romantic relationship before, the most ‘romantic’ experience he’s ever had was crush to Bang Chan, an Archangel who supervised his hunter training, but the crush went away as time passed and they got closer but Chan had always only treated him as a dongsaeng. He spent his day worrying, looking up about dates in the search engine his coworker lifted her neatly trimmed brow watching him spending more time than usual on his smart phone on advertisements breaks (there’s no way he’d embarrass himself asking for date advices, giving away how inexperienced he is).

And he still fussed over it at home, annoying Changbin who’s tight on deadline about what should he wear, nearly making Changbin yell and kick him out of the house if he hadn’t has oceans deep patience so he resorted to pushed Jisung out of his room and locked his door so he could work in peace without Jisung whining to him. In the end Jisung chose grey hoodie neon yellow graphic, black slacks, and some accessories. He liked how put together he looked in the mirror, showing that he made some effort, but it didn’t lessen his anxiety. _Is_ _Minho_ _going to_ _like how I look? Will I meet his expectations? Wait, what expectations he has of me? Is he going to decide he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore after this date? How am I supposed to do this?_

Jisung is confident, there isn’t much moment where he is self conscious, but Minho came and knocked down his self esteem, making all insecurities of his body he had pushed down come back to the surface, and the stares he gets on the way to the cat café make him feels worse as he shed cold sweat, his hands get clammy, and his heart thundering in his chest.

But he doesn’t have much time to worry about his looks when some meows reach his ears. He looks up and he’s already in front of the café. Holding his hands together and looking up, he prays; _please don’t let me mess up today._ After checking his appearance on the glass door one last time, he pushes it open, and the distinct smell of cats mixed with sweet vanilla scent invades his smelling senses. He still doesn’t know why Minho chose that place.

His eyes find Minho’s as soon as he enters the café, the demon smiles as he sees him from where he’s sitting cross legged on the floor, petting a sleeping cat held close to his chest. Minho beckons him to come closer, and Jisung obeys and sits beside him. There’s warmth that blossoms in his chest watching how gently Minho caresses the cat’s fur, like it’s his precious baby, and maybe, now he knows why Minho wanted to come here.

"You actually come." Minho greets, smiling.

Minhos’ soft voice pulls Jisung’s focus back on him. He shifts his gaze to Minho’s eyes and his breath hitched. The pair of deep, brown orbs is so tender he lost himself in them.

Jisung is so mesmerized by those eyes, captivated, drowning in their depths he whispers without him realizing, “How are you a demon?” Minho’s face changes and he panics, realizing what he just said. He splutters, “I mean, I-I’m so sorry—“

Minho chuckles, “It’s okay, don’t apologize.” His face turns unreadable before he exhales. “Life just is, Jisung. Just like I just am.” He says with a smile, but doesn’t reach his eyes.

Feeling somewhat guilty for asking such thing, Jisung lowers his gaze to his lap. “I’m sorry.”

Minho’s hand comes into his view, holding his hand, squeezing lightly. “Hey.”

He looks up and sees Minho looking at him with gentle smile.

“I said it’s okay. We can’t decide who we’re born as, Jisung. But we can make the choice about what we want to do with it.”

Before he knows it, he asks, “And what do you want to do?” Then his eyes widen in realization, yet again. “You don’t have to answer that.” He says, chewing his lip.

Minho laughs. “You’re so cute, Jisung.” Then his smile softens. “And it’s fine; I’ll try to answer that.”  He speaks so gently Jisung’s heart aching.

Minho inhales. “I am a demon, yes. I exist with—“ his hand slips off of Jisung’s and delicate, dainty fingers make quotation marks gesture, “—demon qualities. But life isn’t only black and white, Jisung. It also has a grey area, and other spaces filled with various colors that reflect more than single meaning, whether it’s the bright or the dark ones. And though I’m a demon, I was born paper plain, and I get to choose what color I want to paint myself with.” He ends with a pure smile. “And I’d like to think I’ve been painting my life with all variant of colors exist.”

“Are you proud of your painting then?”

Minho lets out a hearty laughter. "I like you, Jisung."

“I like you too.” Jisung says back, without missing a beat. But then he gasps, the look in Minho’s eyes confirms that he’s fallen to Minho’s trick. He yells, “Hey! That’s not the answer to my question!”

Minho raises his brow, teasing, “Oh, so that one requires an answer?”

“I—“ Jisung flushes red. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Minho sings song easily. “You like me too much.”

Jisung groans. “You’re gonna take advantage of it.”

"What about it?” Minho grins. The cat in Minho’s hand chooses that moment to wake up and jumps away, but Minho keeps looking at Jisung, blinking softly. “I’m a demon, remember?” He purrs, and licks his lower lip, winking.

And Jisung reflects if he wasn’t supposed to agree to go on a date with Minho after all.

“You know I can read your mind, right?”

Jisung laughs and holds Minho’s hand. “I’ll get used to it.”

 

 

 

They keep seeing each other after that, mostly Minho showing up in places Jisung is at, unannounced. Jisung always complained at first, not used to Minho popping out of nowhere, but with _Minho smiling so blindingly_ , he learns to accept it. In turn, he finds himself always waiting for Minho anytime of the day, longing for his sweet presence with pleasantly jittery feelings.

“You’ve worked hard today.” He says to his coworkers as he opens the studio door, a chorus of “Thank you” replies. He smiles and looks forward, closing the door behind him. His smile widens when he finds Minho leaning leisurely on the opposite wall, holding two paper cups.

“You did well today.” Minho greets, smiling.

“Thanks.” He says, fixing his backpack strap on his left shoulder. Minho latches to his right side, handing him one warm cup. Smelling a familiar aroma, he brings the cup to his face. “Ginger tea?”

Minho hums, “You’re a radio DJ; you should maintain your voice. Iced coffee every day isn’t good for the throat.”

“I’ve been fine.” Jisung rolls his eyes. “And you. What do you do to maintain your beauty?’

“You.” Minho winks and Jisung grimaces, though his cheeks redden. Minho laughs quietly, slipping his hand on Jisung’s arm, spreading his warmth to the younger. At that moment, Jisung feels like nothing else matters. “I just have to blink and all is well.”

“Alright, satan.” Jisung says rolling his eyes but his free hand holds onto Minho’s tight.

“You like this satan anyway.” Minho replies, laughing. How Jisung wants to listen to him laughing forever. “Forever is a long time, you know. And don’t you think it’s kinda creepy if I keep laughing?” Minho hums, grinning.

“ _Wikihow_ to disown a cocky ass satan.” Jisung says out loud, his whole face burning, and Minho cackling shamelessly beside him.

 

 

 


	3. And Upside Down It Goes

Minho also always appears on his night patrol, just like the first time they met. While it feels wrong to _have a demon_ accompanying him in a patrol to _look out for demons_ , Jisung appreciates he doesn’t have to be alone in the dark anymore; in which the cold emptiness only filled with the songs played on his smart phone, ringing from his earphones. Minho and he always have something to share, given their different interests, and it’s always nice to learn about something new.

Jisung is strolling around a quiet apartment complex, a bit further from the city center. He grumbles to himself about the lack of lighting in the place, whining about why he can’t have cat’s night vision so he doesn’t have to bring a flashlight and the spare batteries. Tired, and decides the night has been easy; he crouches on a sidewalk, leaning to the wall.

He mindlessly looks around; noting that the complex is clean despite relatively empty, and when his head is about to move to look the other side better, Minho’s face comes to view. He jumps backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him, his legs sprawled. Shocked, he clutches onto his chest. “Hyung what the fuck!”

Minho cackles watching the utter horror in Jisung’s face, not even sorry. “Hey, no cursing.” He flicks Jisung’s forehead lightly. Chuckling when Jisung swats his hand away, he sits beside him. “Miss me?”

Jisung scoffs, scooting closer to Minho, “You’re lucky I like you.”

“I know, right.” Minho sings song, pulling a lunch box from his side. He put the box on his lap, opening the lid, and then a pair of chopstick appears on his palm. Twirling the chopsticks between his fingers, he turns to Jisung. “You’re tired, aren’t you?”

“You cook?” Jisung asks instead, his eyes on the chopsticks. _Is he a wizard or something?_

“I can be anything for you.” Minho hums, picking up the food and tries to feed Jisung. Jisung shakes his head, pouting. “Are you turning down my offer?” Minho scolds then just shoves the food in, Jisung chokes. He grins. “You can’t leave anything behind.” He coos, pushing the remaining piece inside, “Jisungie is eating well.”

 _You’re choking me_ , Jisung thinks, glaring at Minho as he reluctantly munches on the food.

“You’re going to spit it out if I didn’t. I didn’t make this to end up in a bin.”

_This tastes like a coin, can you even cook?_

“You want me to feed you actual coin? I can do that.”

_You’re the worst._

“That’s what I’m best at, baby.” Minho winks, keeps feeding Jisung until the scrapes.

“Why do you always come?” Jisung asks behind the tumbler Minho picked up from the air. He wouldn’t blink if Minho can take out an elephant from a fridge at this point. _But why would hyung keep an elephant in a fridge? The elephant would die._ He frowns slightly at the mental image.

“You have quite an imagination.” Minho chirps. When Jisung looks back at him, wide eyed, he giggles. Then he tilts his head. “Can’t I give you company?”

“I didn’t say you can’t.” Jisung says, shrugging, then gulps the cold water.

“Then it’s settled.” Minho grins, his hand slithers around Jisung’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

“You’re so clingy.” Jisung says, nudging his head to Minho’s.

Minho giggles, wrapping both his hands on Jisung’s waist, sneakily inhaling Jisung’s scent on his neck. “I don’t wanna hear it from the cuddle bug.”

“Fair enough.” Jisung rests his hand on top of Minho’s, rocking them back and forth.

 

 

 

But since Minho starts coming with Jisung on his night patrol, demons also start increasing in number, appearing in more places, and supernatural activities happen more frequently. Changbin and Hyunjin always come home in bad shapes, exhausted, bruised all over, sometimes bleeding, coupled with broken bones, whining about how the demons get more ruthless with their moves each time. Hunters can’t intervene with the deals between demons and humans, but they are ‘allowed’ to prevent the deal making process, that would lead to the primitive problem solving, violence.

Jisung realizes what’s happening and his heart clenches, as his mind battling with his heart. He shouldn’t choose, he knows what he is, what his responsibilities are, but Minho’s smile always manages to tune out all of his voice of reason. He can’t choose, and he can’t let go.

"Stop seeing him." Changbin says in one afternoon, after trying to confront Jisung just to had the younger avoiding him every time. They all know what’s happening and Jisung can’t blame his team for turning cold towards him, their silent accusatory creates suffocating tension at home Hyunjin chooses to stay in the dance studio and dance away his stress and only comes home when his body’s numb. They’re currently in the kitchen, Jisung making coffee to company him doing his work, Changbin standing by the door to prevent Jisung from escaping again, hands folded on his chest.

Jisung clenches his jaw, his back still on Changbin, dropping the teaspoon it clinks loudly on the marble surface, its’ sound bounces on the walls as a ringing echo for Changbin’s order. "No."

"It’s wrong, Jisung. We're hunters, we're supposed to fight and defeat demons, to prevent them from deceiving humans, and _not date_ them!"

Jisung turns his body to face Changbin. "Who decides what’s wrong and what’s not, hyung? You? Just because you couldn’t date an angel doesn't mean you can tell me that I can't date a demon!"

Changbin's face falls and Jisung knows that he has landed one blow too low. Changbin is in love with Lee Felix, an angel; he has been for so long. But angels are prohibited from dating or they will be banned from heaven, and Changbin is certain he’s just going to taint the angel if he comes closer to the other so he keeps a safe distance between them and shuts his mouth while he keeps his love for Felix locked away in his heart.

"Shit, hyung, I'm sorry—“

"He’s deceiving you, Jisung. You know it." Changbin says before turning and walks away. 

Jisung stands on his spot, petrified. Guilt doubled in size gnawing in his chest as the image of Changbin and Hyunjin’s faces painted with pain after their fights with the demons recently and his argument with Changbin keep playing in his head, drowning out his voice. _You caused it_ , one dark, deep voice he forgot exists in the far back of his mind says, _you caused their pain_. _You could prevent it, yet you chose to close your eyes and let it happen. Now look, not only you made them suffer physically, you also had to attack them emotionally. And to think they considered you as a friend. Well, can you claim them your friend now, when the damage has been done?_

“Jisung.” Hyunjin’s quiet, cold voice disperses his thoughts.

He shakes his head a bit then focuses his gaze on Hyunjin’s hard face. ”Yes?”

Hyunjin lifts his hand, showing Jisung’s travel bag.

Jisung’s stomach drops, but he should’ve seen it coming. “Oh.”

Hyunjin throws the bag to Jisung’s direction. It lands near Jisung’s foot with soft thud; Hyunjin’s aim is perfect as per always. “I hope you find your way back to us soon, partner.” Is all he says before turning on his heels and leaves Jisung alone in a cold, deafening silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't say i didn't warn you (please don't hate me)


	4. What Else Could Go Wrong?

He walks aimlessly, letting his feet lead the way he starts to feel numb from walking with no destination in mind, so long the sun has set in the west sky. He feels so heavy, fatigued by guilt, but he forced himself to keep moving. _You deserve this_ , his mind supplies, _No, you deserve more for causing pain for the people who care about you, the people who matter._

But no matter how hard he keeps trying to walk, his legs finally give up, and he falls on his knees on a random, foreign street. For the first time since he walks out of the apartment, he looks around. Tired, wandering souls of man, angels and demons, with blurred faces in his eyes he can only make out their auras, moves easily past him, like he’s a speck of dust, of nothing. He is used to work alone, swimming in the ocean of different colored souls, blending in like he belongs to. But now, for the first time, amidst the wandering souls, where he’s lost; he feels lonely, foreign, like he doesn’t belong.

He gathers what remains of his energy to move and sit on a nearby bus stop. He feels like complete shit, _I probably look like one too_ , if his drenching sweats that make his shirt glued to his skin and the exhaustion that’s most likely shown on his face are any indication. He wants to laugh, at his state, his misery, but he doesn’t have the energy. He slumps further on the bench, letting his head fall back. Giving up, he let his mind wander again. _This is what I deserve_.

Feeling his throat burns, he reaches for his (Minho’s) tumbler from his bag. He just throws away the lid and positioned the bottle downwards close to his mouth, but nothing falls out. He frowns, and groans when he recalls he’s been drinking a lot the whole walk.

“I’m disappointed you didn’t try to contact me.” Another tumbler shoved to his face.

He turns his head slowly to the side and see Minho sitting beside him, hand still holding the tumbler for him, chin rested on his other palm, eyes on the street in front of him, but not looking. He looks like a peaceful day. “I—“ Jisung rasps, his throat burning.

“Don’t talk.” Minho turns to him, frowning, opening the tumbler. “Here.”

_I’m not a baby._

“Don’t start with me now.” Minho glares at him, cupping Jisung’s chin. “Drink.”

Jisung sighs and relents, closing his eyes, opening his mouth.

Minho bottle feeds him, less forceful than when the last time he feed Jisung. ”Good boy.”

 _Thanks_. Jisung sighs when he’s done. His throat feels better now but he doesn’t want to talk just yet. Minho pulls his head to lean on his shoulder when he’s about to lean back.

“No problem, Jisung. You don’t have to say anything. I’ll take care of you.”

_I’m a disappointment, Minho. I let everyone down. You’ll get tired of me eventually._

“Look at me, Jisung.” Minho tilts Jisung’s chin with his finger to face him. “What everyone you’re talking about? Changbin? Hyunjin? Where are they now? If they can’t be happy to see you happy, or they aren’t here to support you when you’re like this, then they aren’t worth your time, Jisung. What about me? Don’t I matter to you?”

Jisung shakes his head weakly. _You do. You matter to me. A lot._

Minho smiles, wiping away some greasy hair from Jisung’s face, “Then you don’t need anyone else. You have me, Jisung. I’ll be everything you need.” His smile widens when Jisung curls up to his side. “There, I won’t go anywhere, Jisung. I’ll never leave your side. You’re safe with me.” He soothes him, caressing his back.

_Promise?_

“With my soul, Jisung.” Minho answers, kissing the top of Jisung’s head. “Who says you’re not a baby, by the way? You’re a baby, you know.” Jisung hums. “My baby.” He answers, tightening his arms around Jisung.

Jisung smiles to himself, _Sap_ , and closes his eyes.

 

 

 

Jisung wakes up on a king sized bed. He runs his fingers on the silk cover, relishing on how they reek of Minho’s scent, sweet and inviting. He should feel comfortable surrounded by everything Minho’s, he should feel safe in Minho’s space. But he feels empty, like the void’s swallowing him in slowly. He feels so wrong, like he’s betraying his friends by staying there. _Well, it’s what you’ve been doing, going out with Minho, isn’t it?_

“Continue that thought, I dare you.” Minho’s voice rings loudly in the spacious room.

Jisung can’t lie Minho’s firm voice doesn’t make him shiver, chilled to the bone, terrified. He sits up and turns to the source of the voice, Minho standing by the door, holding a tray. If Minho’s voice only could terrify him, the look on Minho’s face now could kill him.

“I’m sorry.” Minho says, schooling his expression to his usual blank face and sit on the edge of the bed, putting the tray between him and Jisung. “Here, breakfast.”

Jisung eyes the food briefly then looks back to Minho. “Why are you doing this?”

Minho’s eyes soften. “Because I care. I promised, didn’t I, that I’ll take care of you.”

_This is wrong—_

“Hey.” Minho’s smooth voice cut his thought and when Jisung looks forward, Minho is on his knees right in front of him, almost straddling. “Nothing’s wrong as long as you feel right.” He pushes Jisung to lie back on the bed, hovering above him. “Let me make you feel right.” He says, his eyes flashing blood red before turning back to the deep brown they were.

Jisung complies, staring back at Minho’s eyes, watching one look he couldn’t name glowing in them, his chest where Minho’s still holding him down burns. _Nothing could go wrong as long as I’m with him, right?_

“That’s right, Jisungie,” Minho purrs, caressing Jisung’s plump cheek, down to his neck. “Everything’s fine. For now, let hyungie make you feel good.” He captures Jisung’s lips with his. While guiding the kiss, he slips his shirt off of his shoulders.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this works as a band aid for yesterday's wounds


	5. Strawberry Kiss

Minho never leaves him alone; filling up empty spaces in every corner in Jisung’s life, sticking to him Jisung couldn’t breathe. He also pushes Jisung into making new friends, introducing Jisung to his closest dongsaengs, Kim Seungmin and Yang Jeongin, demons, then to his endless list of friends, acquaintances, and admirers by holding a party. Jisung’s flattered, that he is important enough for Minho to be shown around, but then he question himself if he’s really worth it for Minho, when all he did is messing up.

“I can’t read mind but I can hear you thinking and it’s annoying.” Seungmin’s voice breaks his trance.

Minho’s introduction of Seungmin was, “ _He may look like a soft lil’ pup but he has a very sharp core_.” And this is proven to be accurate. Seungmin, by human age, is Jisung’s same aged friend, but he acts older than Minho, not having everyone’s shit, throwing blades as he speaks.

Jisung pouts but inwardly cowering because of the scowl in Seungmin’s face. “I breathed.”

“How about don’t.” Seungmin jabs offhandedly then goes back reading his law books.

Minho is out of the town for the day, and not wanting to leave Jisung alone, he sent Seungmin to give him company. But Seungmin refused to play with Jisung, busying himself with study, leaving Jisung alone with his thoughts. His reasoning when Jisung whined was, “ _I am fulfilling my duty by staying in a room with you here. Hyung didn’t instruct me to play with you so suit yourself_.”

“Why did you accept to babysit me then if you hate me so much?” Jisung whines again.

“Hyung bribed me.” Seungmin answers easily, flipping one page of his book.

That piqued Jisung’s interest. “What did he bribe you with?”

Seungmin looks up from his book slowly, eyes flashing blood red for a second, smirking. “Oh, you don’t wanna know, human.”

Jisung gulps and back to his best behavior, quietly entertaining himself with scribbling lyrics on his notes and music playing on low volume on his earphones as not to disturb Seungmin.

“Hello, man and satan!” Jeongin shouts as he barges in to the room, making Jisung jumps on his seat, eyes blown, hands pulled to his chest, and Seungmin perks up visibly. “I’ve always wanted to say that.” He says then, nodding proudly to himself, hands perched on his waist. Avoiding Seungmin who launches himself onto him, he plops beside Jisung. “Let’s play.”

Minho introduced Jeongin, his youngest dongsaeng, with, “ _Don't trust his innocent looks, because he is, in fact, deceiving you to his liking_.”

They got into a shin kicking fight after that because Jisung snickered, “ _I wonder who he learned that from._ ”

“ _He learned from the best, mind you._ ” Minho said, sticking out his tongue.

“I’ll never play with you again.” Jisung huffs, crossing his hand on his chest after lost six times in a row in a classic card game because of Jeongin’s manipulation.

Jeongin wheezes from the opposite of him, fanning himself with his cards just to flex on Jisung. “It’s not my fault you’re either too malleable or you just suck at it, Jisung.”

“Hey, that’s not how you talk to your elder!”

“I’m literally older than you by my actual age, what are you talking about?”

Jisung flaps on his seat, whining, “But you’re younger than me by human age!”

Jeongin points a finger at him, cackling. “Don’t whine!”

“I hate you demons.”

“Say that to your boyfriend.”

The word ‘boyfriend’ anyone refers Minho and him as still ticks him because they never defined their relationship. Sure, they do things boyfriends do, whispering sweet nothings when the room is dark, illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the window, bathing the room in silver rays, but there were never ‘ _I love you’_ , ‘ _you’re mine_ ’ nor ‘ _we’re together_ ’. But flashing back to what Minho had said to him on their first date, maybe _they just are_.

He smiles, “Yeah, I’ll tell him that, with a kiss.”

“Ew, spare me the detail, please.”

He cackles when Jeongin scrunches his nose then proceeds to lean closer to the demon, making kissy face.

Jeongin leans back, away from Jisung’s face. “Don’t kiss me.”

“Did I do it?” Jisung asks, sitting straight back.

Jeongin points accusatory finger at him. “You kissed me yesterday.”

Jisung doesn’t deny and grins smugly, then sits back; watching in pure amusement at how Seungmin latches himself on Jeongin’s back, trying to kiss him. Then a wave of nostalgia hits him, the scene before him reminds him of how clingy Hyunjin was, always draping himself on Changbin or him, even worse when he was tired, always demanding for cuddles, then of how patient Changbin was, for he never got mad at Hyunjin and him for pulling stupid pranks on him or when they made him do all the work, from cooking to cleaning up their mess. He smiles forlornly, wondering if they miss him too, even for a slightest bit.

A loud sigh makes the three in the room turn their heads to the open door simultaneously. “I can’t even trust you guys with one simple task.” The room went silent, the two younger demons turn pale, glancing at each other and then to Minho, heads lowered down. “I gave you one task, and that was to keep Jisung happy. Do you see him happy now?” Minho asks, with his voice rose at the end of sentence.

Jeongin raises his hand. “He was happy earlier, hyung!”

“How long it’s been, exactly, Innie?’

Jeongin lowers his hand again; his head follows suit hanging down.

"In our defense, he has a problem, hyung." Seungmin interrupts, trying to look indifferent but Jisung can see his hands trembling.

“Why do you think I want you to keep him company, Minnie?”

Jisung feels uncomfortable, with both the sudden cold, menacing aura in the room, and how they _talk about him right in front of his face_. “Hello? I’m right here?”

Minho sighs, massaging his scalp. “Minnie, Innie, out, in 3… 2…” Minho is slightly relaxed when Seungmin and Jeongin disappear from the room before he counts 1. Groaning, he runs his hand on his face, one hand on his waist. “I’m sorry they’re useless. I swear they have good intentions; they’re just bad at it. Good intentions, I mean. They’re bad with good intentions.”

Jisung chuckles, “They tried hyung. It wasn’t their fault, it was—“

“Stop right there.” Minho says with hard eyes.

Jisung flinches. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Come on.” Minho says in softer tone, offering his hand, and Jisung accepts it with a small smile. They move to the bedroom, Minho prepares Crayon Shinchan themed pajamas for them, saying that he missed the Japanese anime. “How was your day?” He asks as they lay on the bed. “Sorry I had to leave you all day.”

“It’s fine, hyung. I had fun. Seungminnie doesn’t hate me as much today.”

Minho laughs, draping his arm on Jisung’s torso. “He may acts like he hates you but he’ll cry the hardest if something happens to you.”

Jisung hums. “He does look like the type to cry the hardest.”

Minho laughs louder. “I’m telling on you.”

Jisung protests, “You said it first!”

“But you picked it up!”

“You’re impossible.” Jisung groans. “Oh, by the way, Jeonginnie told me to say this to you.” He turns to Minho. Even with no light to support his vision, Minho looks gorgeous.

Minho blushes, whispering, “Say what?”

Jisung leans closer to Minho until their noses touch. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. “I hate demons.” He says quietly and Minho hums with his lips quirking knowingly. _You’re so beautiful_ , Jisung thinks as he dives into Minho’s eyes. They’re so beautiful Jisung could stare into them forever and wouldn’t get tired.

“Stop it or I’m gonna melt, Han Jisung.”

“That’s my intention.” He says, caressing Minho’s cheeks, _So gorgeous_. Drinking how red Minho gets, he leans in further. “And, _I love my boyfriend_.” And he kissed him.

Minho loves strawberry and always munches on the fruit or anything strawberry flavored. Jisung finds it cute, how Minho can’t keep his mouth empty from strawberry before 6 p.m. And since he gets a taste of it on Minho, he can’t keep his mouth off of the demon.

When they pull apart, Minho’s eyes are glassy, cheeks rosy. “Should I thank Innie for this?”

Jisung chuckles above him, admiring the view. “You could say so.”

“If that’s the case, I need more, for reference.” Minho hums, pulling Jisung by the neck for another kiss.

 

 

 


	6. Neutral Zone

Jisung is bored. Minho is out of the town again, and Seungmin and Jeongin are there again, but they’re busy with each other, ignoring Jisung’s existence, again. So here he is, doing the last thing he thought he would ever do, trying to cook.

 _If making a simple sandwich can be considered as cooking_ , he thinks, rummaging through the fridge. Minho has all ingredients available in his kitchen, given his love to cook in his spare times despite the debatable taste, so Jisung doesn’t have problem with it at all. Except for Minho doesn’t have almond milk, which, he’s currently craving.

Looking down at the ingredients laid on the island, he takes notes of what else he would need later and decides to take a quick tour to any nearby store. Minho never let him go out of the house, providing everything he needs in a blink of eye, so the two demons currently fighting over what movie to watch in the living room would probably do the same if he said he needs to buy something, or one of them would follow him out, “ _As per Minho hyung’s order_ ”. But he’s feeling like going out alone so he decides to sneak out on them, tiptoeing from the back door.

Jisung doesn’t know the area, but he loves walking around so that wouldn’t be a problem. Minho’s house is located on a cliff, so Jisung has to walk a bit further down to the town. The view of the sea is nice, but when he looks back to the long path he had to take from Minho’s house, he regrets why he didn’t ride on Minho’s bike instead.

Though the landscape view is amazing, the sea on his side is laid vast and majestic, and on his other side, the forest is towering, grand and magical, the overall place itself is gloomy. Blanketed by thin fog, giving an illusion there’s a looming shadow of someone following behind; his steps echoes, breaking the silence, making it too loud for the empty road, ringing on his ears he decides to take quick, long strides; and the air is too thick for him to breathe, the temperature is low and the atmosphere’s pressure is suffocating he’s dizzy from breathing difficulty. There’s something familiar about the chills running down his spine but he can’t pinpoint what it is about, focused on keeping his breath steady.

He continues walking and goes in to the first open store he sees—wanting to just get his almond milk and go back home already; the need to escape the weird place is strong—with fading paint, suspiciously strong scent of cheap porcelain cleaner and a very dead looking cashier. But they have almond milk and everything else he needs so he wouldn’t comment. He knows the cashier isn’t human, but he’s _off duty_ as a hunter for the moment so he just smiles back when the cashier grins, displaying their all fangs teeth, completely black eyes shining dangerously to him.

But then a blue light strikes to his side, throwing him to the nearest wall. The cashier, or the demon, jumps in front of the table and strikes back with thick black liquid flowing from their hand. The blue light strikes back, trapping the demon inside; making them squirms and throws them next to Jisung and they falls limp. Then the attacker jumps onto the demon, slashing them with a sword, spluttering their black blood everywhere, including on Jisung. Thinking he would be next, he prepares to attack, his hand glowing bright orange.

“Han Jisung?”

Jisung looks up to see a young Chinese staring down at him in disbelief, pupils blown wide. “Huang Renjun.”

Renjun shakes his head; put back his sword on his back then helps Jisung standing back up. “I’m sorry; I thought he was about to eat you so I just—“

“No worries, thanks a lot, mate.” Jisung scoffs, patting his side where Renjun attacked. His ego was hurt, getting thrown to the wall by another hunter he acquaintances with from his training years, _to_ _help him_. _I should be grateful, I know_ , he adds.

“Wait, why are you here?”

“I was trying to buy some milk.” He says, pointing at his groceries on the cashier table.

“No, I mean, this is neutral zone. What are you doing here?”

Jisung looks back at Renjun, eyes widened. _Is that why Minho never let me go out?_

Neutral zone is a law free area for the supernatural beings, a place where all the traitors, the fugitives, both angels and demons go and hide. Located in a small island, the only available transport to the island is by ship that only sails in crescent moons to avoid chaos between the supernatural beings when they are at their highest point at the full moon, with one’s most treasured possession as the payment for human, and negotiated for the supernatural whenever they come, it’s a jungle where the weakest souls thrown back and forth as a sport, an endless party for the creatures of fire, an absolute terror for the creatures of light. Neutral zone, in short, isn’t a place for a human who still wants to live.

“It’s you.” Renjun states, his sharp, scrutinizing eyes piercing through Jisung.

Ignoring the weight of Renjun’s gaze on him, he collects his groceries. “What?”

“There’s a rumor, someone from District 9 has gone astray.”

Jisung looks back at Renjun, frozen. “Wha—wait, what date is it today?”

“It’s month Y date S year XX.”

Jisung is taken aback. _It’s been 6 months?_ “What else did you hear about District 9?”

Renjun rakes his hair, huffing. “Let’s go to my place, it’s dangerous out here.”

Renjun throws Jisung his scarf and cap wordlessly then covers himself with a black buff before walking out. Jisung could finally name the disturbing sensation he’s feeling about the place; _danger_ , smelling like blood he could almost taste the iron in his tongue, and like thousand pairs of eyes following his every movements, waiting for the moment he let his guard down; the feeling of someone would jump into them is so strong it creeps on his skin. They walk briskly, trying not to bump into the wandering souls on the street, eyeing them with malicious curiosity, the silent trip to Renjun’s place feels like a horrible eternity.

Renjun’s place is a one bedroom studio nearer to the city, messy with empty food containers and empty cans of drink scattered around. Not keen of cleaning despite bringing someone over, Renjun just kicks the mess to the corner of the room, and Jisung holds back snort, trying to appreciate the effort. He serves Jisung one of his canned coffees. “Sorry, I never had visitors.”

“It’s fine.” Jisung says, smiling as he folds Renjun’s scarf and put with the cap on the floor. “So, about District 9…”

“Right,” Renjun says raking his hair then straightens it back again before turning serious, “District 9 has been in chaos for the past 6 months. I heard Seo Changbin has been demanded by the higher ups because of losing his member to… the dark side. And nobody has seen him ever since. Also, I heard Hwang Hyunjin hasn’t been himself either lately.”

Jisung swallows thickly. He’s grateful Renjun’s considerate enough to keep the information as edible as possible for him whilst telling the truth, but also feel like screaming, asking Renjun to execute him for causing trouble for his friends, that also costs the safety of the city he is supposed to protect. He sees worry in Renjun’s eyes, noticing his inner turmoil, so he muster a smile, assuring him to continue.

Renjun continues, as he warily watches strings of emotions overflowing in Jisung’s eyes, “We wanted to help, but there’s also major problem in our city. The higher ups split us in two, dividing power and send some of us to another area, and there’s been some problem because of the change. So we’re a bit occupied. Sorry.”

“Is that why you’re here? You’re the one sent out?”

“No. I’m still too young for that kind of responsibility, apparently.” Renjun laughs humorlessly.

Against his better judgment, Jisung blurts out, “Then why are you here?”

“That was my question, no?” Renjun asks back, smiling.

Minho’s smiling face appears in Jisung’s mind, making him blush. “I… I’m with—“

“A demon, I know, you smell like one.” Renjun cuts, smirking. When Jisung’s smile falters, he adds, with a distant look in his eyes, “Don’t worry, I understand how you feel.” Unconsciously, he rubs a golden bracelet in his right hand.

Jisung has an idea of what Renjun’s talking about but he asks anyway, “What do you mean?”

“I’m waiting for someone here. Though, I’m not sure if he’ll ever show up.”

Jisung glances at the bracelet briefly. Renjun doesn’t have to tell him anything but he knows the bracelet holds memories with someone he’s waiting for. By the look on his face, Renjun has more to say but decides against it, and Jisung let him be, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry.”

Renjun laughs. “Why are you sorry, it’s not your fault? I’m also looking for someone here—Chenle. He has a knack to look for trouble so I thought I’d find him here, where all kind of dangers happen every day.”

Jisung laughs at that. “That little white walker? Why? Did he run off?”

“I don’t know. He just disappeared one day.”

They continue with lighter talk, reminiscing about their training years together, sharing their hunting experiences but never directly mention about demon as they silently agree it’s a sensitive topic for the both of them. They joke about out of all places; they happen to meet again in the last place every sane hunter (or _human_ for that matter) would want to go. Jisung can tell Renjun enjoys his company, or at least a company that is another human who doesn’t have any intention to hurt him for the sake of it, he also appreciates how Renjun actually engages in the conversation, not ignoring him like a speck of dust (side eyes Seungmin), until they lose track of time and run out of drink, and the sight of his groceries laid beside him makes him jump, startling Renjun in turn.

“I have to go.” Jisung announces and spews a string of curses as he scrambles on his feet.

“Do you know the way?” Renjun asks as he put his cap on, ready to walk Jisung home.

“I just have to follow the same route, right? I can go by myself.”

“But,” Renjun hesitates, glances at the window that shows the sky has turned darker then back to Jisung, “It’s almost full moon.”

Jisung pales but he forces a laugh. “Don’t worry; I’m a hunter too, remember?”

“Okay…” Renjun drags, still eyeing him skeptically.

Jisung bumps his shoulder lightly, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’ll come by some times later?”

Renjun nods apprehensively then sees Jisung to his front door; “Sounds good. Okay then.”

“See you later!” Jisung grins; giving him a salute then turns and walks down the street.

As soon as he steps on the road, the feeling of danger comes back to him in tenfold, making his blood run cold. He takes quick strides as the air grows heavier and the feeling of there is danger coming closer grow stronger. Walking on a street unknown for him, knowing he’s in the most dangerous place on earth, he doesn’t know what to expect than to prepare for the worst.

If the place is gloomy in broad day light, it’s downright creepy at night. Walking alone in the dark with no light in sight, Jisung has finally accepted that danger is what the place is alive with he could smell death hanging in the air. The road is empty but he can sense some soul around him, some presence are stronger than other, weird noises between growl and wail come from every direction in the far distance, and there’s something coming nearer.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” A deep voice growls from behind him.

 

 

 


	7. Minho's Former Slave

His steps halted, he wants to believe the voice isn’t talking to him but there’s nobody else on the street right now so he turns on his heels, only to find a young man sneering at him, hands shoved in his jeans pockets, exuding an intent to kill. “Excuse me?”

“You’re Minho’s new human pet, right? What are you doing wandering alone around here?” His voice is saccharine sweet but he is eyeing Jisung condescendingly.

“I don’t see why not. And I was having a nice time enjoying the quiet walk until you come.”

The young man twitches. “What? Pet talks back now?”

Jisung cover his mouth with his hand in mock surprised. “Oh, you don’t know?” He shakes his head slowly, clicking his tongue thrice, irritatingly slowly, just to get on the nerve. “You’re missing out a lot then. Pet and owner can have a nice conversation over coffee or wine nowadays. You should try it too and maybe you’ll be minding your own business rather than sticking your nose on someone else’s.” He says, throwing his hands nonchalantly.

“Look who you’re talking to, pet.” The man seethes, hands balled into fists on his sides.

“Look, you _didn’t_ kindly introduce yourself first either and my owner didn’t tell me to address someone _who disrespect me first thing_ nicely so I guess it’s only fair.”

“I guess I’ll have to remind you of your place then.” The demon says, lunging forward.

Jisung jumps over the man’s head, landing and turns swiftly then lands a kick on the man’s back. The man rolls on the ground and Jisung hops on him, stepping on his neck. He presses the man’s neck hard, asking, “Who’s the one have to be reminded of their place again?”

The man disappears then kicks Jisung’s head from the back until he falls head first, bleeding, then kicks him flying, to disappears and kicks him again, then stomps his feet on Jisung’s chest when he lands harshly on his back. “You talk too much, pet.”

Jisung smirks, and before the man can react, he throws the man to the side by his feet then sits on him. He holds the man’s head, and when the man reaches his hand, he twisted his head. After making sure the man is dead, he stands up and collects his now scattered groceries, grumbling, “Fucking demon.”

But when he is about to continue walking home, sounds of bones cracking stop him in his track. “Think you can kill me like that?”

Jisung groans, dropping the groceries back to the ground then turns back around. The man has turned double in size, muscles and veins popping on his now red skin. Jisung scrunches his nose in distaste. “Are you demons always that hideous?”

“Shut your mouth, pet!” The demon roars, surging forward with a red flame in his hand.

Jisung prepares to attack, his both hands glowing bright orange.

But before the demon can reach him, a blue flame appears between them and Seungmin walks out of it. He looks at Jisung first then to the red demon, quirking his brow, sneering, “Changing form just to attack _one_ mortal?” Then he shoots a blue flame to the red demon, throwing him a few meters backwards. “Pathetic.” Hands on his waist, he turns to Jisung. “Please tell me you aren’t wasting my time here just because of what’s inside of that plastic bag.” He deadpans.

Jisung glances briefly to his groceries then back to Seungmin, grimacing, “Uh, kind of?”

“Why are you protecting the pet?” The red demon thundered. “Minho could replace him easily like he always did!”

Seungmin rolls his eyes so hard Jisung’s afraid his eyes aren’t going to go back in position. He throws his hands exasperatedly, “Why me?” He points two fingers to his eyes then to Jisung’s before turning back to the red demon, seething, “That is none of your business.”

The red demon growls, “He is weak, Seungmin. He isn’t worthy of Minho’s time.”

“You’re not one to decide.” Seungmin spits.

“Why do I smell jealousy here?” Minho’s smooth voice rings in the air, and then the man appears from a purple fog, dressed in a baby blue fur coat.

 _Why so extra_ , Jisung rolls his eyes, bloody from the wound on his head.

“You know me, baby.” Minho says, winking at him. But his eyes harden as he takes in Jisung’s appearance. He nods to Seungmin who then moves to Jisung’s side, and walks to the red demon, cocking his head. “Now, what do I do with you, honestly?”

The red demon rushes forward and kneels in front of Minho, “Minho! Take me back! Please! I’ll do anything you want!”

Seungmin taps Jisung’s shoulder, pulling his attention from Minho and the red demon. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“But—“

Seungmin smiles, “You don’t wanna see this part.”

Jisung’s eyes widen seeing Seungmin smile _to him_ for the first time, but as he blinks, a scream of agony drowned in the background, they’re back in Minho’s room.

Then his head spins and he loses balance, but Seungmin catches him before he falls, and helps him sit on his bed. “Sorry, I forgot you’re not used to teleport.”

“Hyung! Is he okay?” Jeongin asks, approaching them then he gasps loudly, “He’s bleeding! What happened to him?”

“Hyung’s ex slave came at him and he fought back I think.” Seungmin says as he scans Jisung’s face. “For now, let’s put him to sleep.”

Jisung barely register the bed dips under his weight as he blacks out.

 

 

 

A crisp cold air engulfs him, making him shiver and wakes him up. Jisung opens his eyes, heavy with headache from the wound on his head to find Minho standing by the bed, eyeing him with cold, hard stare, hands folded on his chest. He sits up, croaking, “Hyung?”

A slap lands on Jisung’s cheek, so hard his head turned to the side, causing his cheek to sting so bad he feels his eyes water.

“Haven’t I made it obvious that you are _not_ to leave the house?” Minho’s roar makes every glass in the house rumble. Jisung can see Seungmin and Jeongin cowering in the corner from his peripheral vision. Minho grabs Jisung’s chin harshly, his sharp nails digging, forcing him to look at him in the eye. “I am asking you a question.”

“Y-you have.”

“And what did you do? You disobey me, no? Leaving the house and go out without telling Seungmin or Jeongin? And what did it get you? You got yourself hurt, no?” He throws Jisung towards the two demons. “Apologize. For making them panic and making Seungmin has to save your ungrateful ass from a jealous fucking trash.”

Jisung stands up but he falls back down again, his whole body aching from his fight with the red demon earlier. Jeongin helps him stand, throws Jisung’s arm to his shoulder and supports his weight. He smiles weakly to the demon and Jeongin smiles back. “Thank you.”

Feeling Minho’s burning gaze on his back, he looks at Seungmin then back to Jeongin, offering a meek smile, “I’m sorry, for making you guys worry and causing trouble.”

The two demons smile back at him, almost apologetically. “It’s fine, Jisungie.”

He stiffens when he feels Minho’s hand on his back. “Now let’s clean you up.”

He panics, his eyes dart between Jeongin and Seungmin frantically, silently asking for help. But they only smile at him as Minho drags him away. Minho handles him with extra care, but Jisung can’t shrug off his wariness because of the elder’s rage.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Minho says quietly as he washes Jisung gently. Jisung has been quiet, silently following Minho’s instructions as he tends his wound and cleans him, still wary of him. Minho sighs when Jisung doesn’t answer, only looking down to the water, colored pink from Minho’s bath bomb. He frowns; rubbing the wet cloth on Jisung’s bruised body. “It’s just, you got hurt while I’m gone and it scares me.”  He says, glaring at the nasty purple bruises decorating Jisung’s tanned skin. “I should’ve been there to protect you, but I couldn’t. I promised you’ll be safe with me but—“

“Hyung,” Jisung calls, both of his hand holding Minho’s, he waits until Minho looks him in the eye. “I am a hunter; I was trained to fight demons. I’ve had worse than this. This—“ He gestures to his head, “is nothing, hyung. I get hurt, yes, but I can defend myself.” When Minho doesn’t reply, his frown deepens instead, he adds, “I’m pretty sure I could take down that ugly demon if Seungminnie didn’t show up. I killed him once, it wouldn’t be that hard to kill him again, hyung.”

“But look at you! It was just a slave before and you’re like this now. What if it’s something worse next when I’m not around and Minnie can’t find you?”

“Hyung, breathe.” Jisung says, cradling Minho’s face gently in his hands. “If it helps your peace of mind, I promise I wouldn’t leave the house without Innie, because Minnie wouldn’t bother with me if I’m dying.”

Minho put his hands on Jisung’s, pouting. “Promise me you wouldn’t get hurt again?”

Jisung chuckles, “Okay, I promise.” He kisses Minho’s forehead and let his lips linger there. “I promise I wouldn’t get hurt again.” Then he rests his forehead on Minho’s, staring into his doe eyes. “Trust me, hyung.”

“You better keep that promise, because I’ll hurt you myself and make you suffer twice if I see you bleeding like that again.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Jisung laughs then peppers kisses on Minho’s face. “I love you hyung.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that wasn't too bad after a cliffhanger ssg


	8. Boys' Night Out ...Or Not

Minho keeps Jisung busy through the night until Jisung gets too tired to move the next day. And when Jisung wakes up, Minho is gone again, leaving him with Seungmin or Jeongin until he’s back at night. It continues for a while and it’s fun while it lasts ‘til Jisung gets tired of it.

“Hyung, aren’t you tired?” Jisung asks over Minho’s playlist playing in the background. Minho’s playlist is surprisingly isn’t sensual despite him insisting that he’s sexy, but more on the mellow side Jisung wonders if someone ( _or something maybe, who knows_ ) ever break Minho’s heart. But it’s just a matter of preference and Jisung isn’t picky when it comes to music so he wouldn’t complain.

Minho hums, gulping down the strawberry milk in his hand. “What do you mean?”

Jisung fidgets with Minho’s Nintendo on his lap, avoiding Minho’s eyes. “I mean, you don’t sleep at night,” He says, blushing furiously, “You’re never home at day. And when you are, you’re not resting.” By the time he’s done speaking, he’s flushing red all over.

Minho blinks at the blushing hunter on his bed, seeing the images of their night activity playing in Jisung’s head. He chuckles then sits beside Jisung who refuses to look at him. Tilting Jisung’s chin to him, he coos, “Is Jisungie worried of me?”

“Of course I am,” He says, still avoiding eye contact, bangs fall over his eyes, but not enough to cover his flushing cheeks. “You always want me to go—“ He turns away, chewing his bottom lip. Minho coos at how adorable he looks embarrassed, “—hard.”

“Look at me, baby,” Minho says softly, Jisung obeys despite of his face reddening madly, “If I want you to go hard, it means I can take it.” He caresses Jisung’s pink, plump cheeks. ”And you’re doing a good job, keeping me satisfied,” He says, ending with a wink.

“But,” Jisung huffs, puffing his cheeks, “I missed you when you’re not here.”

Miho snickers, “Having me every night isn’t enough? You’re so high maintenance.”

“Shut up,” Jisung whines, hiding his face on Minho’s neck as Minho laughs.

 

 

 

“You know you'll regret it later eating that much now, right?” Jisung asks, warily watching Jeongin inhales the foods served on the table between them.

Jeongin hums around his chopsticks, “I know. But food makes me happy and regret comes later anyway. So I wanna enjoy the food before I do regret it later.”

Jisung laughs incredulously, “Who hurt you, son? Let me know, we rise at dawn.”

Jeongin shrugs as he picks some red ginger and munches it with too much enthusiasm that makes Jisung cringes. “Nothing I can’t handle, don’t worry.”

Jisung raises his brow, but Jeongin doesn’t look like he wants to discuss the matter, continues stuffing more food to his face. “You know you can trust me, right?”

Jeongin fixes his gaze on the food in front of him, trying to avoid Jisung’s concerned eyes, “I know. I just don’t feel like talking about it right now.”

Jisung notices Jeongin gets uncomfortable under his gaze; by the way he’s squirming, toying with the food, so he decides to let him be. “What are we gonna do after this?”

“We can play VR. I’ve been wanted to try it but I didn’t wanna go with Minnie.”

Jisung almost snorts, his lips pursed, “Why not?”

“He’ll try to kiss me while I play; I’ve dealt with that shit enough on the daily.”

“What makes you think I won’t kiss you later? You know I’m bigger on skin ship than him. You never deny Minho hyung either.”

“You mean _I can’t_.” Jeongin rolls his eyes; “There’s no use resisting hyung. I’m used to it, though, so I couldn't be bothered with it anymore.”

“What’s the difference with Seungmin then?”

Jeongin shoots him an unimpressed look and Jisung laughs, raising both his hands.

They continue to eat with light conversations and laughs. Jeongin is a nice companion when he’s not fighting the hugs and kisses he’s smothered with. Jisung can’t blame anyone though, for not immune to Jeongin’s charms, or Jeongin for that matter, because he has to deal with his “fans”.

“This is stupid,” Jeongin wheezes when they fight _the demons_ side by side in the VR place. “They aren’t even close to the real ones. And why are they so ugly?”

“I don’t know,” Jisung replies, shooting one coming from the back, “Maybe some of you are actually that ugly.”

Jeongin cackles, missing shoots to some of his incoming targets because his body shaking, “Hey, what do you have against demons?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just ingrained in me I guess—“ he shrieks, cursing to some jumping onto him and starts shooting wildly, “—you know, being hunter and all. And in case you forgot, I got in a fight with one few days back. And let me tell you kid, that one _was_ ugly.”

“I remember,” Jeongin chuckles and shoots with more precise now that he’s not laughing. “Minnie said he was hyung’s slave. I knew of him a bit. You’re right, I guess, he _was_ ugly. And too obedient …also kinda obsessed that hyung got bored of him.”

Something in Jisung’s heart clenches. He swallows a nothing in his throat, chuckling dryly. He doesn’t want to know the answer but he can’t stop himself, “So he just dumped him?”

Jeongin pauses, sensing how Jisung’s movement falters for a second, and glances to Jisung though he can’t see him thanks to the device on his head, “Yeah, kinda.”

If Jisung noticeably gets more aggressive with his attack because of his anxiety crippling out of fear Minho would dump him once he’s had enough of him, Jeongin says nothing. After finishing the final level or one more round of _Jisung’s lunatic shooting spree_ and Jeongin stands by watching him killing ‘the demons’, they call it a day. Jisung appreciates that Jeongin changes the topic and doesn’t ask questions.

Jeongin takes him to the night market after that, making him eat various foods he doesn’t want to know what they’re made of. He knows it’s Jeongin’s attempt to lift up his mood so he musters his best smile to Jeongin, breathing the chilly night air despite of his chest tightens each passing second. And he has to admit, though the main ingredients are questionable for him, the foods are delicious they do help lifting up his spirits.

The night market seems normal at the first glance, to his human eyes; the street is crowded with many kinds of souls, more than what Jisung has ever heard of, loitering, attending varied stalls around, buzzing with chatters. But the stares that are following them makes his skin crawl and the air feels too thick to breathe it’s clawing on his lungs. And the atmosphere there isn't normal at all and Jisung once again has to deal with breathing difficulties, if it isn’t for Jeongin noticing his discomfort and gives a more relaxing, lighter air to his presence that engulfs them.

“Thanks,” Jisung says, grimacing as he inhales heavily.

Jeongin shrugs, “It’s fine, you’re not used to this place. And even though you are, I know the air around here doesn’t exactly fit for you... humans.”

“You don’t get enough credit for your kind heart, Innie,” Jisung chuckles and pats Jeongin’s head to which the demon scrambles away from him, shouting not to touch him. He laughs, as much as his squeezing lungs allow. Then his mind wanders to Renjun, wondering how the latter survives alone as a human in the _not human friendly_ place for so long.

Then something heavy flies past and crashes on to a stall not far from them, inviting a crowd, igniting growl from the souls around, scooting closer with not so kind intentions.

Jisung recognize the presence of the fallen creature, pulsing faintly, quivering from shock and then weakens from fainting. Without a second thought, he joins the growing crowd to see the limp body lying on the broken stall. His breath hitched at the sight of an unconscious angel with broken wings, the white feathers are dirty and almost barren.

“You know him,” Jeongin states beside him, sounding harsher than he probably intended.

“Help me.” Jisung pushes through the crowd and hauls the body in his arms bridal style, glowering to every demon that tries to come closer to the angel.

“He’s not going anywhere, gentlemen.”

Jeongin and Jisung whip their heads to the source of the voice, a middle aged man with a big nose, sporting what seemingly like a permanent disapproval on his face, nodding to the limp body in Jisung’s arms. The crowds surrounding them seem mildly surprised by the man’s presence. Jisung frowns when he feels Jeongin stiffens beside him.

“He’s mine.”

“He belongs to himself.” Jisung seethes, pulling the body closer to his chest.

“Ah,” The old man mocks, realization flickers in his eyes, “You’re Minho’s new toy.”

Jisung snorts in disbelief. _I was a pet before, and now I’m apparently a toy. What’s next?_ “You know Minho?”

Jeongin nudges Jisung’s shoulder, yell whispering, “Don’t mess with him!”

“Ah, yes, I know Lees’ problem child. Truly never learn, that kid. He fools around too much. One day I heard he had a dog and then a tinker bell, and now what, _a mortal_?”

“And I believe that is none of your business, Sir.”

“Oh, a polite one, you are? Then maybe you’re worth keeping for a while,” The old man chuckles, baring his fangs as his gaze turns hard, “Then you should know that he is none of your business either, mortal.”

“My name is Han Jisung, Sir. And he is my friend so he is my responsibility.”

The man laughs, “Oh, really? Let’s see then how far you’d want to take responsibility for that friend of yours, Mr. Han.”

 

 

 


	9. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell is within  
> and they call us out for being dragged down  
> when each one of us  
> carries our own hell around  
> Accept this: we are. our own. demon.

“Wait, Mr. Bak!” Jeongin interrupts, shouting as he stands. “Please spare him. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

Mr. Bak mocks surprise and the wicked souls around laugh with him, “Oh, Jeongin? I didn’t see you there.”

The air feels heavier, colder, and the smell of death gets stronger.

Jisung has never felt sick to the bones before.

“Right, I’m sorry Sir. He’s with me right now. Now if you’ll excuse us, we gotta go home.” Jeongin splutters as he pulls Jisung up with him.

“That angel boy is staying with me.” Mr. Bak demands again, eyes glinting dangerously.

“No!” Jisung tightens his hold on the angel. “His name is Lee Felix and he’s coming with me!”

“I don’t have time for this.” Mr. Bak clicks his tongue. Suddenly Felix glows bright green, floating from Jisung’s arms, making him hold him back down. The old man growls lowly, “Don’t make me make this difficult for you, Mr. Han.”

Jisung feels his skin itching and looks down to find he’s also glowing bright green, floating. “What are you doing?”

“If you won’t let him come with me, then _you_ come along with him.” Mr. Bak states easily. “You should’ve listened to Jeongin and go home when you had the chance, Mr. Han.”

A group of large objects with yellow glow fly to Mr. Bak’s direction but he dodges them with a flick of his hand, sending them flying and crashing loudly on the ground behind him, “Really, Jeongin?”

Jeongin moves in front of Jisung, standing with his body hunched forward in a stance Jisung vaguely remembers Minho did when he’s about to workout, his skin glowing yellow. “As I said, he is with me. So I can’t let you take him.”

At that, Mr. Bak let out thundering, condescending laugh, “I’d love to see you try, Jeongin.”

Their surroundings glow bright green but Jeongin spreads his arms and the grounds cracking under them as Mr. Bak and he fight for control over their surroundings, everything laid on the ground glows bright green and yellow, floats and moves in one big circle in the air above. The crowds doesn’t shatter, increasing in number instead, pairs of blood red eyes watching in twisted amusement for the upcoming fight, hollering, cheering for the two opponents. Jisung is devastated; the limp body in his arms feels heavier.

Jeongin looks back and shouts, “Run!”

Jisung grits his teeth but nods and turns around. But the crowd has another idea and blocks his way, grinning with sick malice Jisung’s stomach churns. One of them steps up and growls at him, with crooked, rotten claws ready on their hands, “You ain’t going anywhere.”

Jisung places the angel gently on the ground and sends orange wind to the crowds, throwing them away. When they’re scattered, he takes the angel on his back and surges forward to the open space, running as fast as he could. He feels his eyes prickling when there’s yellow and green lights colliding in the sky, followed by thundering sound of explosion, Jeongin’s scream muffled by the sound of his own scream and his heartbeat racing in his chest. He tries to run faster, fueled by guilt of leaving Jeongin and the need to take the angel to a safer place. He doesn’t know how strong Jeongin is or what Mr. Bak is capable of, so he can only pray for the best outcome. _God, please let Jeongin live!_

And then there’s white light shooting forward from behind him.

An ocean deep voice rumbles from his back, a very distinct one he knows all too well, “You still believe in God.”

A drop of tear falls from his eyes.

Jisung almost stumbles and make them both fall forward, but he’s lifted to the air instead, the arms on his shoulder circle around his torso. “Felix?” He turns to see Felix smiling widely at him, his eyes crinkling prettily into crescent moons. “Felix!” He laughs in relieved, wanting to hug the other, but with their position, he’s settled with clutching Felix’s arms. “Oh my God, you’re alive!”

“Stop moving!” Felix scolds but he is laughing, his irises are sparkling, illuminating the white light Jisung saw earlier. Felix is glowing so bright, his now pristine white feather wings spread widely behind his back, flapping gently to keep them afloat. He smiles softly, “Thank you for protecting me.”

Jisung is mesmerized, but he turns his gaze away when he remembers the leader he left back  home before his mind go haywire, and sees they’re flying, “Oh my God, I’m flying!”

“Yes, you are flying Jisung-ah, now stop moving.” Felix flies them higher in the night sky.

Jisung snaps his head back to see Felix, “Wait! Jeongin! Lix, we have to save him!”

Felix smiles, “Who do you believe, Jisung-ah?”

Jisung gapes in surprise, taken by the sudden question, “What?”

Felix’s eyes soften, and he asks again, his deep voice lulling, “Who do you believe, Jisung?”

“I—“ Jisung stares into Felix’s eyes and he’s thrown into another place. Fumbling, he looks around but sees nothing, only greeted by pitch black darkness. “Felix?” He shouts, both of his hands flail, reaching out blindly, trying to find something to hold on to but he only feels the thin air slipping through his fingers. “Felix where are you? This is not funny! We don’t have time for this, we have to save Jeongin!”

Felix’s voice echoes in the dark, “Jisung-ah, you know who to call for.”

“Lix? Felix, what do you mean? Felix!” His reply is a complete silence, and Jisung is left alone in the dark. He frowns. Felix is an angel, so Jisung has an idea of what he meant, but it still doesn’t make it less confusing for him.

It’s not like Jisung doesn’t believe in God. He grew up in religious home, and in his training years he was also trained to serve and speak for Him. But that didn’t make Jisung immune from feeling lost at times, when he wanted to walk away to breathe. He did believe in Him, he still does. But that didn’t mean there weren’t tears on his lap when he prayed alone.

Then a light appears in front of him, slowly flickering to live, taking a shape of white fire. But Jisung doesn’t feel hot. He feels refreshed, like the light gives him a new breathe. The light grows and Jisung falls on his knees, trembling. He whispers, “My Lord...?”

A soft breeze hits him, “ _Jisungie_.”

“My Lord,” Tears fall from Jisung’s eyes, “My Lord.” He bows down, sobbing, but instead of a cold, hard ground, he falls into a firm, yet comfortable surface, like a father’s embrace, a presence he’s deprived since he was a child. He chokes, “My Lord.”

A hand caresses his hair gently, “ _You’re going to be okay_.”

That’s all Jisung needed to hear. That’s what Jisung’s been wanted to be told, what he’s wanted to believe. And if He says that Jisung is going to be okay, then he knows it’s true. “I believe in You, My Lord. And I put all my trust in You.”

One more caress, and a soft whisper to his ear and Jisung falls back into Felix’s arms.

“Welcome back!” Felix greets, grinning. Jisung doesn’t realize he’s still crying until Felix brings his hand to wipe his tears. “Come on, we have a friend to safe.” Felix says, and Jisung nods, letting Felix takes them back to where they left Jeongin with Mr.  Bak.

But Jisung isn’t ready for what welcomes them. The place that used to be a night market is now a horrible mess, like a hurricane just passed by; everything is lying around, broken and lifeless. The crowd of wicked souls is nowhere in sight, and the smell of death is so strong it flies miles away, announcing bad news. The air feels lighter, but not pleasantly; hot, dry, and stings like the hopelessness that comes after a storm. Felix lands them on a small space where the ground isn’t torn open.

Mr. Bak—as the evil he is—is grinning on a clearing in the middle of it all, surrounded by what remains from the chaos he created, hands clasped under his chin, sitting on top of unconscious Jeongin. “I was wondering if you’ll come back for him and I have to say I’m not disappointed.”

“Innie what are you doing? Innie, can you hear me?” Jisung shouts, “Jeongin, get up!”

“He’s not breathing, Jisung-ah.” Felix says. “But he’s still alive. He’s still with us.”

“Why don’t you find out, Mr. Lee?” Mr. Bak stands, and then nudges Jeongin with his foot.

Felix steps in front of Jisung, his wings flutter slightly. “Jisung-ah, close your eyes.”

Jisung frowns but he complies and closes his eyes. He feels more than he hears Mr. Bak laughing next, the ground under him rumbling to the demon’s thundering laugh, but Jisung isn’t afraid. He chooses to trust, to believe. _He said I’m gonna be okay, then I will._

“Why, Mr. Lee? You don’t want your friend to see you submit to me?”

“I asked him to do so because there is nothing good to see.”

Jisung can hear the gentle smile in Felix’s deep voice. Then he sees a faint light seeping through his closed lids, followed by a horrid scream of agony. But those only happens for a second before it goes quiet, the air surrounding them feels more comfortable to breathe.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Jisung opens his eyes and sees Felix crouching beside Jeongin, his glowing white hand pressed on Jeongin’s chest where his heart is. Without Mr. Bak’s presence, the place seems peaceful. He runs to Felix and Jeongin’s side, frowning upon seeing Jeongin’s face scrunched in pain. Jeongin’s whole body is littered with bruises and cuts. Jisung doesn’t even want to know if the young demon has anything broken inside. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.” Felix turns his gaze to look at Jisung in the eye, smiling, “You saved him.”

“But I didn’t do anything?”

Felix’s smile softens. “Your faith towards Him did.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no intention of offending any religion with what i've written in this chapter. this is purely my own interpretation, not mocking any beliefs in any kind of way. and you see, being sad makes me question my own faith too


	10. Kiss Me, Make Me Forget You Have to Leave

Felix’s smile reminds Jisung of Changbin, of his tender smile at the topic of Felix, of the endless amount of songs dedicated for Felix, secured in a very private folder. It also reminds him of his last argument with Changbin. Of the hurt flashed on Changbin’s black irises, how his posture turned rigid from not seeing Jisung dragging his love issue coming. Jisung doesn’t realize his face has turned grim. Until a smaller, warmer hand encages his own, pulling him back to the present and see Felix smiling to him.

“Let’s take Jeongin back home,” Felix says.

They take Jeongin to Minho’s place, greeted by Seungmin’s distressed screech when he sees Jeongin’s state. “You have a lot to explain,” he says to Jisung as he leads them to Jeongin’s room, openly gesturing to Felix with his eyes. Jisung grimaces to the demon, gulping loudly, carefully laying Jeongin on the bed.

“Oh yes, Jisung has _a lot_ to explain.” Minho states, as he strides to Jeongin’s other side on the opposite of Jisung. No matter how long he’s been with Minho, Jisung still isn’t used to Minho walking out of thin air, but he keeps it to himself as nobody else in the room blink. Minho shoots him stern look, “What happened to Innie?”

“They saved me from Mr. Bak.” Felix answers for Jisung.

“Mr. Bak?” Minho repeats in disbelief, his eyes widen. “How did you get involved with him?” He gives Felix a once over, “Actually, I don’t wanna know. You’re an angel. That old leech has a thing for holy, feathery thing.” He glances swiftly at Jisung before focusing back on Jeongin, caressing his cheek, “You poor baby.”

“I’m sorry.” Jisung says quietly. Minho loves his dongsaengs, it’s not hard to see that he takes well care of them. And Jisung can’t help the guilt eating him up as he thinks back to how he ran, leaving Jeongin to face Mr. Bak alone.

“It’s not your fault.” Minho snaps, cutting Jisung’s train of thoughts, but he doesn’t even look up. “He wouldn’t let you deal with that old leech if you had the chance.”

 _I’m sorry_. Jisung says again inwardly, knowing Minho can hear his thoughts. And he’s right, he sees Minho twitching after that, but still refusing to look at him. He swallows the pain gnawing in his chest and looks away, not wanting to see Minho ignoring him.

Minho turns to Felix instead, smiling, “Thank you for healing our Innie. I know Mr. Bak wouldn’t let anyone goes away without a scratch.”

Felix nods, “He took the hit to give us a chance to escape, so it’s nothing.”

Jisung turns to Felix, staring incredulously, “You were conscious?”

Felix shakes his head apologetically. “You know angels gain more strength with each pray someone does, right?” Jisung nods and Felix rakes his hair away from his forehead, sighing, “Well, no one cares that He exists here, leave alone to pray, and it works as the contrary. Also, being surrounded by this many… demons… in one place… drained me. I was so overwhelmed by the bad energy this place has, and he found me when I was weak, I guess.” He chuckles sadly, “He had plenty of bad energy in him and used it to suffocate me.”

“Funny thing is, there’s a lot more people calling for God’s forgiveness in hell when it’s all too late than in here. But guess you ain’t ready for hell if it’s too much for you here, angel.” Seungmin comments to which Felix laughs, nervously.

Minho huffs from beside Jeongin, “Why are you here anyway?”

“I’m here to fetch Jisung.” Felix answers. “His team needs him back.”

Minho’s hand on Jeongin’s cheek halted, his eyes hardened. “What if I say no?”

“You’re not his owner and it means you can’t keep him here forever. He doesn't belong here and his team needs his help.”

The temperature in the room drops drastically. Minho looks at Jisung with undecipherable look it terrifies him. He opens then closes his mouth before asking, “Do you want to go back to them, Jisung?”

“I…” Changbin and Hyunjin’s face flash in his mind, so do people he knows in District 9, and the demons he fought with, the terror they spread and the problems they caused to ignite fear in humans, an emotion they thrive off. Jisung is torn between the pleading look in Minho’s face and the soft breeze of a whisper to his ear earlier. He can’t hurt Minho, but he can’t escape his fate, he can’t run from what he’s born for. “Yes.”

Minho is clearly wasn’t expecting that, his face morphed in surprise.

“I have to go, hyung. I have responsibilities and I’ve neglected them long enough.” The look in Minho’s face breaks his heart in two. _I really wanna stay but I can’t_. “I’m sorry.”

Minho gives him a pained smile, “Guess you really can’t choose this time, huh?”

 _I’d choose you if it was anyone else, hyung_. He thinks as he looks Minho in the eyes, trying to convey how he really feels though Minho can read him well. But it doesn’t make it easier for the both of them, said out loud or not. The hurt in Minho’s eyes doesn’t make it slightest bit bearable either.

“It’s okay Jisungie, I understand.” Minho says. “You should go.” Then he turns away and disappears from the room. Not before throwing Jisung a small smile, one he should love, if it wasn’t for a flash of desperation in his eyes.

More often than not, Jisung wishes Minho was a mere human like him, but now he _really_ wishes Minho weren’t a demon. Everything would’ve been easier, he wouldn’t have to choose and nobody has to be hurt. But he knows deep down, he wouldn’t want Minho any other way.

Seungmin holds his shoulder, patting lightly. “Go find him.”

He laughs but everyone in the room knows he was choking, holding back tears, “How?”

“You’ll find him at the beach.” Seungmin says, pushing Jisung by his back. “Go.” _Before you won’t see each other again_ , he doesn’t say, but Jisung hears it clear his voice. Seungmin, much to his surprise, smiles softly, gesturing to the door.

Jisung smiles gratefully and sprints outside. He descends from the hill, running through the seashore, hoping Minho would be waiting at the end, _like a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow_. _Funny_ _how_ _ocean is actually endless and rainbow is only arch of colors, and I can’t get a hold of any of them_. _So maybe Minho isn’t for me to touch_. _Maybe we don’t belong after all_. He laughs dryly. _What I am talking about_. _I know that we don’t belong all along_. _That being with him caused more damage than its’ worth_. _But he makes me happier than I’ve ever been_. _Why can’t that be enough?_ He runs and runs and runs his legs are about to break and give up. But he pushes forward when he finds a lone figure sitting under a tree.

“Found you.” Jisung says breathlessly as he approaches Minho, and crouches down in front of him until he’s eyes level with Minho who looks so small hugging his knees to his chest.

Minho breaks their eye contact and looks away; Jisung feels his heart shatters even more inside. “What if I wanted you to find me? Minnie told you, didn’t he?”

Jisung sits beside him. “Well, that worked so I can’t complain now can I?”

“Do you really have to go, Jisung?” Minho chuckles hollowly when Jisung doesn’t answer, “Never mind.”

Jisung holds Minho’s hand, making Minho looks back at him. “I’ll come back to you, hyung.”

Minho laughs bitterly. “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep, Jisungie.”

“If I can’t come back to you, you know you can always come find me, hyung.”

Minho chuckles, “For a God’s warrior, you seem so sure about dating a demon.”

Jisung smiles, “That’s quite high rank. Your admirers always see me as some kind of rag.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Jisung.”

With Minho looking so ethereal, the moon bathed him in silver rays, accentuating his edges, his glassy eyes blown, needy and desperate, thin lips quivering, who is Jisung to say no?

 

 

 


	11. We Are Who We Are, What Do You Expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! first of alll, i apologize for the disappearance sgdsh. but as i said i wont abandon this story so im back despite nobody read this (jk whoever read my baby, left kudos or comment ily). lastly i hope my story isnt too much of a waste of time lol. anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!<3

“So, you came to neutral zone to fetch me and now here we are. Did you know about what happened with Changbin hyung or Hyunjin?” Jisung asks as he put a mug of coffee in front of Felix in the kitchen, sitting down on his side with his own mug, both covered in sweat. They came back to District 9 to find Jisung’s apartment empty, dusty and messy as if nobody has stepped in for a while. So they spent the night cleaning up.

Felix didn’t say anything while they worked in silence, leaving Jisung with his own thoughts. Jisung appreciates that, not wanting an unnecessary break down in the middle of cleaning. But they both know they were just stalling for the dreaded, inevitable talk.

Felix smiles, mouthing his gratitude and sips his coffee before answering, “That was also the reason why I fetched you, because I know.” He frowns, eyes roaming around; looking at anything except Jisung’s awaiting ones, putting down the mug. He licks his lips. “Changbin is… suspended.”

Jisung feels his blood run cold. “What?”

“You know how Changbin holds onto his own ideals, right?” He exhales when Jisung nods stiffly. “So you probably also know that many parties despise him for that.”

Jisung snorts indignantly to himself, recalling Changbin’s countless enemies and troubles the older had to go through because of his peacemaking way, out of his hate for violence. “Yeah, hyung had to deal with tons of shits other than that problematic system for those damn ideals of his. I don’t know how he’s holding up with all that, to be honest.”

Felix chuckles, “He has a solid personality, for the starter.” Then his face falls again, “With the increasing number of demon appearing around here, and your… _sudden disappearance_ which was _rumored to side with the dark_ ,” he rolls his eyes and mutters, “Did they know how ridiculous that sounds. They got enough reasons to suspend him. I met him in the HQ. He didn’t say anything about you, don’t worry. I just thought something must’ve gone wrong so I came here and found no one.”

Jisung swallows the guilt welling up in his throat and looks up to the ceiling. He had caused a major problem that Changbin had to pay the price for. He notices Felix’s worried gaze on him so he tries not to cry and inhales slowly. “Renjun said it’s been chaotic here since Changbin hyung left. How bad it is?”

Felix chews his bottom lip. “I don’t know how to put it—but ‘chaos’ is pretty accurate. Hyunjin kind of went… rogue. He started attacking innocent demons—“ he laughs, “—can you imagine? Demons? _Innocent_?” He clears his throat when Jisung doesn’t react. “He started hunting spree, attacking demons that aren’t doing anything wrong. The demons paid him back with causing actual problem, making scenes here and there. And since Changbin isn’t present, District 9 is practically under no surveillance, so, yeah, _chaos_.”

“What? Shouldn’t they at least send someone to be in charge while hyung isn’t available?”

“Well, it’s apparent now they don’t care enough to bother. They only care about getting Changbin out of their way.” Felix looks down and shakes his head, delicate fingers clenching and unclenching around the mug, muttering, “They’re terrible.”

They turn silent, both of them dwell in their own thoughts, a gloomy mood follows looming in the room. Feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears, Jisung blinks rapidly to hold them in, looking around to find something else to focus on, until his gaze falls on Felix. The angel has hidden his wings so he looks like a human (except he’s too handsome for a mere human), currently fiddling with the mug in his hand, glaring down like it could help with their situation. He can see why Changbin fell for the angel; Felix is utterly, helplessly, pure inside out. But then Jisung frowns.

“You ran, didn’t you?” When Felix whips his head to him with paled face, Jisung continues, “I mean, last time I know, you’re in no position to meddle in something like this. And you came for me to neutral zone alone when you don’t have experience in actual fight—I know you helped Jeongin and me with Mr. Bak and I owe you my life for that, but, you know—“

“It’s alright, I get it,” Felix laughs goodnaturedly, “And, Jisung, mate, you owe me nothing. What’s important is that I found—you found me. So, thank you. But you’re right though, I ran.”

“Since you’re already here… why?” Jisung asks cautiously, holding Felix’s gaze, watching as his face falls, a wave of emotions flicker in Felix’s bright, clear eyes.

“Well, you know how the system goes by. But ever since Mr. River took over, everything changed. I could only wish it’s for the better.” He exhales deeply. “I don’t always agree with the rules they implement regarding the mortals, demons... or everything in general, really. I tried to protest, but, as you said, I’m in no position to meddle. And I have no one to back me up. Woojin hyung had to drag me out of what he called _fruitless argument_ a lot of times, because he knew nobody would listen to _a low rank_ like me.” He shrugs, trying to look nonchalant about the mention of his status, but it’s clear that he’s upset with the way it affects how he’s treated. “When I found about Changbin… here we are.” He plays with the mug in his hand, watching the liquid inside swirls to the movement. “I wish I had what Changbin has to stand his ground.”

“Hey,” Jisung holds Felix’s hand and squeezes it lightly, smiling, “You stood up to your opinion and you’re here because you choose to act on what you believe in. I believe that’s a part of standing your ground. Also… you mentioned you’re here because of hyung? Why?”

Felix smiles, “I wanna help Changbin because he was the first hunter trainee that talked to me when I moved to Lucia Province and has been there for me since. Sure, he’s a bit… not conventional, with his ideals. But he never stepped on the morals so it’s unfair for him to be treated that way.”

Jisung nods, staring at the island’s marble surface. He can’t deny he had hoped Felix would say that he feels a certain way towards Changbin. But Felix is _an angel_ , Jisung shouldn’t have expected anything. Willing unnecessary thoughts away, he clears his throat. He looks up to Felix again, asking, “So, what’s next?”

“I don’t actually have a plan,” Felix laughs abashedly, rubbing his nape, “But we can try to get Hyunjin back on track with us, clean up the town… get everything back in order in general.”

“You know Changbin hyung hates the concept of order, right?” He laughs when Felix gapes, rendering the angel pout in confusion. “I’m joking, I’m sorry.”

The heavy tension melts as dawn bleeds in the sky, a tint of orange rises, pushing the navy blue away, swallowing the stars back into the dark. The sun peeks in the horizon, with his serene hue of golden rays seeping through, spreading new light of hope for the world. Early birds chirp gleefully, soaring, blending in the tranquil, fresh air of a new day, signaling it's a start of another chance.

But the rise of the sun only reminds Jisung of a pair of deep brown eyes with long lashes that hold the entire galaxy, always gleaming with mischief, yet have been nothing but fond every time directed to him, that turns into pretty pair of crescents if the lips smiling, apple cheeks lifting, bridged by a cute pointed nose, so beautiful the moon should be envy.

A pat on his shoulder pulls him out of his daydream. He glances to Felix who smiles sympathetically then throws his gaze back to the window, watching the sun slowly climbing up in the sky. The view is so beautiful, but it isn’t enough to quench the thirst burning in his heart.

“You’re doing the right thing, Jisung-ah.”

“I know,” he spits. A second later he curses himself inwardly, realizing what he just did. He turns to Felix, smiling apologetically, repeating softly, “I know.”

Felix smiles with unreadable look in his eyes but Jisung doesn’t dwell, not expecting him to understand. He leads Felix to Changbin’s room he could use for the time being then leaves to his own room, wanting to be alone. And he welcomes his old friend as he closes his door, _the lonely feeling_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tears that are tucked away for the night / because the sun doesn't care if you're bleeding or slowly dying, inside / you get so pro at / repressing sadness, anger / putting on that cursed of a smile mask / just like everyone else / Honey, i'm so sorry you have to go through it all / fun fact, in this hellhole, we're all broken / and that constant yelling you hear / Sweetie, it's not you / it's them, not being able to face themselves / so they let it out on you  
> -may 2019


	12. He Took Me, He Fixed Me

Finding Hyunjin took exhausting process. Hyunjin has changed his number so they have to go out and ask around. But then they found Hyunjin has caused enough trouble to the point no mortals, even the ones Jisung acquaintanced, want to help them, and the mere mention of Hyunjin’s name got the supernatural beings riled up. Not only once they got cornered and had to fight their way out for being related to Hyunjin, and by association, they “ _deserve to taste the crazy brat’s medicine_ ”. After a week of roaming around the streets and coming home empty handed, they find him dancing alone in a club by chance.

Jisung forgot how captivating Hyunjin is when he’s dancing. Hyunjin put a lot of hard work to his dance yet he moves easy, swimming to the beat because he likes it. And his facial expression when dancing is luring, so different from his usual giggly self it’s scary. Jisung’s lost in daze until Hyunjin catches his eyes on him as he push through the crowds, Felix trailing behind, gripping the back of Jisung’s shirt tightly. When they’re within arm’s reach, he yells over the music, “Who would’ve thought we’d find you here.”

“I see you’ve found your way back,” Hyunjin retorts but Jisung could’ve have sworn he saw a glimpse of relief in Hyunjin’s eyes before they shift to Felix who’s fidgeting behind him, warily looking around the place, avoiding intoxicated bodies bumping onto them, then back on him. “Who would’ve thought you’d turn to an angel, and _Felix_ , of all people.”

He frowns when he feels Felix stiffens. He didn’t know if Felix knows about Changbin’s feelings for him, but maybe the angel knows after all. He inches closer towards Hyunjin, “It’s not like that, Jinnie. Felix’s here because he wants to help hyung.”

Felix waves to Hyunjin, with his nice smile, eyes crinkling prettily and teeth showing, but he only gets a curt, stiff nod in response. Jisung sighs. Hyunjin could be difficult when he wanted to, but they have come so far, he can’t give up.

“And I should trust you because?” Hyunjin really won’t make it easy for Jisung, but if being with Minho for 6 months worth anything; it’s he’s picked up Minho’s persuading (manipulation) skill.

“We’re partners, aren’t we, Jinnie?” Jisung asks back, as soft as he can muster shouting. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come back. But I’m here now and I want to fix everything. And I need your help to do that, Hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin doesn’t answer, Jisung can see he’s mulling over his words in his head, teeth worrying his plump bottom lip, and Jisung finds himself following the movement. It’s dark, barely illuminated by neon lights, but he can see the makeup emphasizing Hyunjin’s beauty. He knows Hyunjin is pretty, he’s lived with him and he’d seen him in his best—in dress suit and heavier makeup—his worst days—beaten down with his face swollen and discolored (Hyunjin’s opponents always aimed for his face, but Jisung understands the urge, you either want to kiss or punch that face for the taste of it)—yet Hyunjin is always effortlessly pretty. He wonders for a brief second if it’d be much easier if he’d fallen for Hyunjin instead, at least he would go the different way than the right path, not completely against the rule. But he shakes the thoughts, Hyunjin is his friend and Minho is his soul mate—or so they are for him—and he doesn’t want to ruin anything more.

“Changbin hyung isn't here Jinnie, we have to go as a team and take responsibility in his behalf,” he presses.

Hyunjin sneers, “And why do you think he isn't here? Do tell, whose fault is it?”

“It’s my fault, Jinnie. But I can’t do this alone. There’s a lot to fix and you’re the only one I know who’s best at this.”

Hyunjin wavers at the sugary words, but his eyes remain cynical as he crosses his hands. “How would I know?”

“Changbin hyung likes you more than me; there must be a reason to it. The fact you stayed here when I went away says something, doesn't it?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s true Changbin favors one of you more than the other, but Changbin did talk about you more than about Jisung, Hyunjin-ah,” Felix supplies kindly.

 _God bless you, dear sweet, innocent Felix_. Jisung flashes Felix a grateful smile then focuses back on Hyunjin. “See, Jinnie? Hyung would be happy to hear his favorite dongsaeng leads his team and helps cleaning up his name, don’t you think?”

Hyunjin’s hands fall slack to his sides, followed by a sigh, but there’s a triumph smile lighting up his face. “I’m doing this for Binnie hyung.”

Jisung smiles sweetly, “Of course, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin comes home with them and settles back in their shared apartment that night, going straight to bed without a word. He still refuses to warm up with Jisung, but in Felix’s bright and warm presence, Jisung notices Hyunjin tries to be civil with him so he counts it as a progress. He wouldn’t hold anything against Hyunjin, he knows how sensitive Hyunjin actually is after all, everything that happened must had been hard on him and he had to go through them alone.

They fall into pattern without hassle, sharing responsibilities instead of splitting them. Hyunjin and Jisung have to learn from their past mistakes while cleaning up their mess together instead of doing it respectively, and try to patch things back up between them at the same time. Though they have known each other for a long time, the distance between them after the fall out is evident, the tension is unsettling for the both of them they can’t stand being in one another’s presence alone for too long, and even more prominent when they’re all stressed; Felix always has to step in before they jump to each other’s throats.

 

 

 

Jisung is on his way back home from an insomnia induced walk when he finds Hyunjin sitting cross legged on a park, scratching a dog’s ear on his lap. If there’s a moment when Hyunjin let himself be _Hyunjin_ , it’d be when he’s with animals. He has the fondest look on his face, with soft smile that radiates warmth spreading to the whole place, and Jisung is reminded of why they trained to be hunters in the first place.

They wanted to protect the innocent lives, before they—he learned it was only a dream.

He remembers their early morning conversations with Changbin, with lights off, defenses down, limbs tangled together, speaking with hushed voice as they laid their hearts open, spilling secrets and fears that were piling up and clouding on their minds, so suffocating they couldn't breathe but none of them could afford to stop and rest or they wouldn’t be able to protect the innocent lives from the looming threat.

“All of the love inside your heart,“ he says, startling Hyunjin who whips his head to him, holding the dog to his chest out of reflex, “How are you gonna let them out and give them to the world, if you have a sky high wall around your heart?”

Hyunjin snorts, looking away, though his face flushed to the ears, “It’s not your business.”

He sits and swallows down the pricks in his throat when Hyunjin scoots further from him. And then silence befalls upon them. He wonders inwardly why it hurts more to lose a friend than to leave a lover until Hyunjin breaks the silence.

“Why did you choose him?” Hyunjin asks quietly and Jisung is amazed he understands who Hyunjin meant (maybe years of being friends weren’t for nothing after all), and for once, Jisung doesn’t detect malice in Hyunjin’s voice while talking to him, not even disgust, just unbridled curiosity, dripping with hurt of betrayal.

‘ _Because you didn’t give me a chance and he was there to pick up my pieces._ ’ He exhales before answering; closing his eyes and throws his head back, “I needed a purpose, Hyunjin. It was wrong in every sense, I know, but Minho kept me going.” _He still does_.

When Jisung thinks Hyunjin won’t prod, the other repeats, “Purpose?”

“I was tired of running, Hyunjinnie.” He sighs and opens his eyes, staring into the distance. “I was tired of racing with time, knowing I’ll never win. I—we’ve been chasing for peace we both know not gonna happen anytime soon. But I can’t quit. And I was just…“ He shrugs, laughing bitterly, “Then he came and gave me a reason, Jinnie. He was there with me. Crazy, the things you hold onto to keep going.” He looks down and smiles sadly to himself.

“Wow, dating a demon really fucked up your head.” If Jisung’s hearing isn’t deceiving him, Hyunjin says it with awe in his voice.

Jisung rolls his eyes, “At least he fixed me.”

Hyunjin asks again, “How so?”

Small smile tugs on his lips as warmth flooded in his chest from a wave of memories with Minho rush over him, melodious laughter chimes in his head, “He made me happy, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin’s brows furrowed, “How is that fixing?”

Jisung laughs incredulously, “Are you serious, Hwang?”

Fortunately, Hyunjin has decency and grin sheepishly which Jisung shakes his head to, smiling. They fall into comfortable silence, watching dusk slowly looming in the dark sky that reminds Jisung of the first night he came back to District 9. He smiles to himself, he misses Minho, so bad, but he realizes he missed his friends too, and maybe, for once, he’s doing the right thing, by coming back.

“Let’s go home,” he says as he stands up, dusting his pants.

Hyunjin lifts the dog to his nose, “Can we take her too?”

Jisung smiles apologetically seeing both Hyunjin’s and the dog’s eyes sparkling with hope, “You know we can’t, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin pouts, laying the dog on the grass and pats her softly, “Stay safe, Bomie.” The dog yips and curls herself to sleep, Hyunjin rises on his feet and then they walk side by side to the sunrise. Hyunjin calls timidly when they’re close to home, “Hey, Jisungie?”

Jisung hums.

“Thank you… for coming back.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monsters are created / from the venom poured onto them / constantly, coupled with suffocating conditioning / with each blotches, bit by bit, eating / away what was golden bright heart, pure soul / tainting mercilessly, relentlessly, to the point of no return / never knowing what stop is //  
> -may 2019


	13. Close My Eyes, I Don't Wanna See The Truth

_Jisung woke up to an endless rattling sound. He grumbled, eyelids fluttering open heavily, the sound made him dizzy. He reached to the other side of bed out of habit, to find it cold and empty._

_He looked outside, it was still night time, the curtains drawn, showcasing the moon shining calmly in between thick clouds._

_He was always fascinated by the moon though people always said that he was an embodiment of the sun._

_And he thought Minho was like the moon; first, his beauty would charm you in, and then, when you held a gaze on his eyes, you’d be held captivate, and that would be moment he shook you to the core, making you lose hold of your reasons and took control of your movement in that spur moment of your weakness, pulling you in with a flick of his finger, and you’d follow him blindly, mindlessly, and finally, when you realize, you were already his property._

Is it funny _, he thought,_ how I don't mind being Minho’s possession at all _._

_A sound of Minho singing rang, breaking his trance. He’d caught Minho singing quietly sometimes, dancing along to the song, body swayed in fluid, sensual movements. And Jisung would be lying if he said he didn’t fall a little harder each time._

_He smiled to himself and followed Miho’s soft voice, to find him dancing in the kitchen. One would think Minho was crazy, dancing or_ feeling himself too much _to any kind of music, but Jisung found it endearing, he loved it even, to see Minho so immersed in his move, flowing with the music, lost in his own world. It was like watching Minho in his happy place, safe from any harm of the world, though he was aware that if there was anything dangerous with this world, it was more a part of Minho’s existence._

_Right when he was about to announce his presence, Minho turned to him and winked, and Jisung, understandably, gulped, anticipating what was coming. As if living up to Jisung’s daydream a mere minute before, Minho moved seductively and started dancing on him, turning him into flushing mess. Looping his arms around Jisung’s neck, Minho breathed to his ears, “You like it when I dance, huh?”_

_Jisung groaned, burning in both shame and arousal, “Can you like, leave my mind alone?”_

_Minho laughed, if Jisung wasn't too affected by Minho’s body on him, he’d be busy adoring the sound instead. “I have to know what my baby likes to keep him satisfied, you know.”_

_Jisung cursed under his breath and turned away, avoiding Minho’s dark, tempting eyes, “You’re so sexy today, hyung. Fuck, you’re sexy all the time and I love everything you do. But your baby would appreciate it, if stop whatever you’re doing now.”_

_“Aw, is my baby shy? Even after_ everything I do _?” Minho taunted, deft hand running on Jisung’s chest._

_“Hyung!” Jisung whined, dreading the day Minho would be the death of him._

_“Alright, alright,” Minho laughed and looped Jisung’s hands around his neck and held Jisung’s small waist, pressing their bodies closer, “Dance with me.”_

_“Ah… I’m not good at dancing,” Jisung’s brows furrowed._

_“You’re good, baby. Just follow my lead,” Minho chuckled, head bumped into Jisung’s when the younger looked down, following his steps carefully. “Sing, Jisungie.”_

_“Why?” Jisung rasped, looking up, and his breath hitched catching Minho’s beautiful deep eyes swam into his._

_“You’re sexy when you sing,” Minho leaned closer, ghosting his lips on Jisung’s’, brushing slightly, “You have no idea what it does to me.”_

_As if hypnotized, trapped in cloud nine, Jisung started singing, and Minho grinned, holding his gaze with hooded eyes, swinging their bodies to the melody. The kitchen’s lights dimmed and they danced in the quiet night, content in each other’s arms. In the middle of it, Minho rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder; Jisung kissed Minho’s neck softly, feeling Minho smiled to his skin through the shirt after._

 

Jisung is nervous. He’s sweating profusely beside Hyunjin as they walk in the bright, spacious, and seemingly endless hall of Department of Security and Defense, their footsteps clacking too loudly to his ears, irritating him even more. Hyunjin has stopped listening to his nervous blabber a while ago, blatantly ignoring him now, so he has to relent to fiddling with the hem of his shirt and chew his bottom lip raw.

They come to the last door in the floor, _Hunters and Associations_ written in bold, meticulous cursive letters on a golden board hung above, and it slides open upon their presence, revealing a spacious waiting room, with one secretary desk near another closed door inside. The room itself is familiar for them, for them both lounged there frequently in their training years. But now Jisung only feels dread as he walks in behind Hyunjin.

An angel looks up from the secretary desk and greets them with a charming eye smile, “Hello, Hyunjin-ah, Jisung-ah, we’ve been waiting for you!”

“Hi Jeno-yah, how are you?” Hyunjin greets back cheerfully, Jisung nods stiffly after him.

“I’m _fantastic_ , you know, the usual.” Jeno laughs a little then shifts his gaze to Jisung and smiles soothingly, but it only worsens Jisung’s anxiety. “Chan hyung is inside, but he’s having guests right now. You can sit for the meantime. They have been in there for a while; I think it won’t be too long until they’re out.”

“How’s everything here?” Hyunjin asks Jeno, leaning on the desk.

“It’s been a bit busy,” Jeno answers easily, eyeing the squirming Jisung for a second then he asks Hyunjin, gesturing to Jisung with his thumb, “Is he okay?”

Hyunjin waves his hand in dismissal, “Nervous. I think you know why.”

“Probably,” Jeno hums, and smiles softly, “Channie-hyung is quite protective over his dongsaengs, and you know that, everything should be fine.”

Hyunjin nudges Jisung’s side, startling him, “See, everything’s fine.”

Jisung scrunches his nose, “What Jeno said just now, I quote, _everything_ should be _fine_.”

Jeno laughs, not unkindly, “Hey, have faith a little.”

“Ignore him, Jeno-ya, he’ll see for himself.” Hyunjin says, giving Jisung side eye.

Jisung sticks his tongue out to Hyunjin then leaves the two to talk and sits alone, pondering about his life choices that bring him back there while absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shirt, eyes staring blankly.

But time flies too fast for Jisung, and before he can prepare himself for whatever’s coming, Chan comes out from his office to see three another male out, one Jisung recognizes as Qian Kun, an angel from the higher rank, but he never saw the other two. They look ethereal, exuding mighty auras, but they have strong, intimidating presences that could make mortals bow down to them, which don’t belong to angels. He doesn’t realize he’s staring, enthralled eyes following the three figures until they’re out of the room, until Chan clears his throat loudly beside him.

“I see the fire kind is your type,” Chan teases him with his wide grin, but though Jisung knows Chan means no harm, the words set an alarm off in his head.

“Yeah, you know I like playing with fire, watching those sexy flames go off.”

Hyunjin and Jeno share a look, but Chan only smiles knowingly. “The fire is indeed beautiful, Jisungie. But you should draw a line before it burns you too.”

Jisung shrugs, “I like my meat burnt a little on the edges, and I don’t mind small burns.”

Chan barks a laugh, “Whatever you say, Jisungie, whatever you say.” Then Chan beckons them to follow him to his office, and Jisung remembers why he was nervous before. Chan welcomes them with grand gesture, throwing his hand, “I redecorate the room a bit, what do you think?”

Hyunjin looks around and hums, “Looks good, hyung, I like it.”

Chan grins at Hyunjin’s praise, smiling shyly, his body sways a bit, “Thank you.”

Jisung would usually comment on Chan’s reaction to Hyunjin’s rare praises, but he’s too nervous to give it a mind, or to notice the change in Chan’s office. It used to look bland, only filled with drawers and messy with stacks of binders all over the room. But now it’s better organized and looks more personal with Chan’s color on the walls with monochrome themed furniture, and some anime figures.

“So,” Chan clears his throat when they’re seated around his desk, “Do you know why you’re both here?”

“I mean, we got your letter, but it didn’t say why we’re expected here, so…” Hyunjin trails, glancing towards Jisung but Jisung isn’t looking, staring at a single flower on Chan’s table instead, so he shrugs at Chan.

Chan closes his eyes, his demeanor changes when he opens them. “This is regarding _the recent development in District 9_.” The air in the room shifts, Hyunjin and Jisung visibly tense. He pulls out a file from his drawer and flips its’ pages while looking at them in the eye as he reads, “ _Han Jisung’s disappearance_ , _Seo Changbin’s suspension_ , _Hwang Hyunjin’s reckless behavior_ … You guys sure caused a lot of problems back home. You think being titled _a hunter_ gives you an excuse to act carelessly? Did you not think of how it would affect your district?”

Hyunjin grimaces beside him, rubbing his nape with his head hung low, while Jisung frowns, turning his head away to avoid looking into Chan’s eyes.

“Jisung,” Chan demands, watching Jisung reluctantly looks back at him, and continues when their eyes meet, “You will be pressed penalty for leaving your duty.”

It’s Hyunjin who protests, “Do you know why—“

Chan merely raises his hand to shut him up. “I don’t hear _any_ complaints therefore I don’t see anything wrong.”

“You are currently _reporting yourself for MIA_ because you _unintentionally injured yourself in a battle with a demon and you required total bed rest for six month in order to completely heal_ ,” Chan continues, eyes trained still on Jisung, ignoring Hyunjin’s indignant huff. “And you come right back doing your work after you get healed.

“However, that doesn’t affect Seo Changbin’s suspension. He is deemed guilty for _his negligent of his members’ wellbeing has caused harm for District 9’s safety_.”

Jisung steals a glance at Hyunjin who scowls at the mention of Changbin’s suspension, his whole body tenses, shoulders hunched and he’s gripping tightly on the chair’s cushion under him. He feels worse, for both Changbin and Hyunjin. He wants to reach out and comfort Hyunjin, but he decides against it and let Chan finish.

“You, along with Hyunjin, are to do _a special service_ to make up for your errors.” Chan slides a folder to them, “Inside here is the detail for the job.”

Jisung’s eyes widen when he flips open the folder, then glares back to Chan, though Chan doesn’t seem fazed by his reaction, and speaks through gritted teeth, “What kind of—“

“I’m making the line ready for you, now you just have to follow through.”

“Hyung, I respect you, I really do, but this—“ his voice wavers under Chan’s unrelenting hard gaze, his own frown deepens. “You don’t know what happened.”

“I’m afraid I have to say that isn't true.” Chan’s voice soften, he smiles sadly, “Besides, you have it all written in your eyes, Jisung. You make it hard not to notice.”

“There was no boundaries overstepped, there was no rules broken! I would have known!”

“Are you even aware of what you’re saying?” Chan adds when Jisung opens his mouth, “Would you _really_ know, Jisung?”

Jisung bites his tongue, breathing heavily, fiery eyes challenging Chan’s tired ones, the file crumples in his hand.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [silent laughter in the distance]
> 
> fun fact!  
> i originally wanted to write this trope for nct, because black on black 2018 "hunter" outfit inspired me. they all looked so good i was like please s t a k e me. but the story in my head was far more complicated than this and now they have 21 members... i don't have the capability or the patience for that sfsfv.
> 
> anyway, as always, i hope you liked it and have a nice weekend!<3


	14. I'm [Not] Alright, If You Ask

“I can’t do this.”

“You have no other choice.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Well, you do need to make amends for what you’ve done.”

Jisung cries harder to his hands, elbows propped on his knees.

Woojin sighs, putting down his cup and approaches Jisung, engulfing him in a hug, to which Jisung immediately curls in his arms. “I know it’s hard for you, but the right thing isn’t always the easiest to do, Jisung-ah.”

“I don’t wanna be right!”

Woojin rocks Jisung and sings softly to his ears, while looking back at Hyunjin who’s been watching Jisung wailing from where he’s leaning motionlessly on the opposite wall, hands crossed on his chest, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

A crumpled file, wet with traces of tears, lay open on Woojin’s desk, showing the source of Jisung’s agony: Minho’s profile, with _Target_ written in bold, capital red letters above Minho’s picture.

Hyujin turns his head away, hiding a stray tear rolling down his cheek; Woojin heaves heavily, glances at the file for a moment and then focuses back on calming Jisung down.

“Remember that you’re going through this because you can, Jisung-ah. You can do this.”

Jisung pulls away hastily, bloodshot eyes glaring at Woojin’s, “I don’t care if I _can_ , hyung. Channie hyung wants me to _kill_ Minho, when the only wrong thing he’s done is luring me in! Why didn’t he kill me instead! It was _my_ fault I stayed with a demon after all!”

“You’re really naïve, Sungie.” Woojin chuckles sadly, reaching out to wipe Jisung’s tears, but Jisung only scrambles away from his touch. “Things might be different if you weren’t a hunter, but you _are_ one. You following a demon is one thing, but you also have to remember the consequences that follows, not only for you, but also your team and your district, Sungie.”

“You really think he didn’t know you’re a hunter when you first met? Why do you think would _a demon_ come to _a hunter_ , of all people?” He keeps talking in deep, soft voice, despite the weight of his words, “The raise of reported missing people, the raising numbers of deals sealed… he might not be the cause of all that, but you can’t deny that he was distracting you from it all. He _wasn’t_ innocent, Jisungie.”

He sighs, pushing his hair up in frustration, knowing Jisung won’t listen. “Chan will have my head if I tell you this, but he did _everything_ in his power to keep you and Jinnie out of trouble. And let me tell you, that is _not_ easy, with all things considered. The least you can do is to obey him. At least do it for Chan, Jisungie.”

“I…” Jisung’s voice trembles, his body shakes, a fresh flow of tears stream down on his face. He hangs his head low, one hand covering his eyes while the other clenching so hard his veins popping. He whimpers through gritted teeth, “ _Really can’t choose_ , huh…?”

Woojin scoots closer and hugs him again, rubbing his back, “You chose to be a hunter, Jisung-ah. And sometimes, _it is_ about wrong and right, you know that.” He kisses the top of Jisung’s head, whispering, “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” He tightens his hold when Jisung buries himself deeper in his arms, still shaking.

Hyunjin’s approaching steps makes Woojin lifts his head and sees him crouching in front of Jisung.

Hyunjin holds Jisung’s hand, squeezing lightly to get Jisung’s attention. ”You said you wanna fix everything, Sungie. You said we should take responsibility on Binnie hyung’s behalf. You—we have to do this. I’m here with you now. We will do this together, okay?”

Woojin smiles at Hyunjin, mouthing, “Thank you.”

Hyunjin mouths back, “No problem, hyung.”

Jisung stirs his head to look at Hyunjin, “You aren’t mad at me? Because- because you have to do something that isn’t your business?”

Hyunjin frowns, lips tugged into sad smile. “Who said this isn’t my business? I was the one, who kicked you out. Had I know it would lead to this—no, this is my responsibility too, Sungie.”

He grips Jisung’s hand tighter, eyes darting around, “And… I’m… sorry, for kicking you out.  I have no explanation for that, and I understand if you can’t forgive me. But… I’m sorry.”

Jisung sits straighter, ”Jinnie, hey…” he tilts Hyunjin’s lowered chin with his finger and finds Hyunjin’s eyes glassy and shaking. He smiles, “I hated you for that, at first. But because of you, I had the chance to live with Minho, to know how it feels to be in love. I was happy, Jinnie, because you kicked me out. Thank you.”

“And I forgive you.”

Hyunjin throws himself at Jisung, hugging him tight, taking both Jisung and Woojin by surprise. “Stupid, you’re supposed to be mad at me!” he yells to Jisung’s neck. He cries, “Thank you, Sungie. Thank you so much.”

Jisung’s rendered speechless, but when he sobers up from the surprise, he laughs happily and hug him back, and Woojin sighs in relief, and smiles watching them.

“Cuddle time!” Woojin yells, scooping both of them in his arms and lowers them all to lie on the narrow space of the couch, Jisung and Hyunjin groan simultaneously under the sudden addition of Woojin’s weight but nobody complains, happily welcoming the cuddle instead.

“I miss this.” Woojin says quietly to the small space between them, eyes closed. “I missed you guys. I’m sure Channie does too.”

Jisung and Hyunjin reply in unison, beaming, “We missed you all too, hyung.”

Woojin smiles, humming, “Sure you do. Now let’s have a nap. It’s been too long since last time I took a nap with my babies.”

Jisung laughs but doesn’t let go, “Don’t you have work to do, hyung?”

“Meh, I do have work to do, those papers just keep coming, don’t worry about that.”

“That’s not what I meant but alright, hyung.” Jisung closes his eyes, wiggling a little to get comfortable; Hyunjin’s long limbs tangles with Jisung’s without words, light giggles erupt.

But right when they’re about to doze off engulfed in each other’s body warmth, there’s a soft knock on Woojin’s office door.

Woojin perks up and jumps to his feet, unlike the other two who groan in annoyance and wrap each other in their arms to make up for the loss of Woojin’s. “Get up, there’s someone you’d like to meet.”

“Can’t they wait until after nap, hyung?” Hyunjin whines with exaggerated pout.

“ _He’s_ been waiting long enough, Jinnie.”

“That’s all the more reason! He’s been waiting for so long, why can’t he wait another hour?”

Woojin smacks Hyunjin’s butt before walking to the door, “Quit being a brat and get up already.”

Jisung sits up and sings loudly, “What to do, hyung don’t love us anymoreee.”

That’s effective to get Hyunjin up; he sits up and covers Jisung’s mouth. But he retreats his hand as if it was burnt when Jisung licks his palm, and smacks Jisung’s arm, who just laughs. He huffs, “I swear I hate you sometimes.”

Jisung’s face retorts in feign hurt, “Hate is a strong word, Jinnie.”

“I thought you’d grow and mature a bit without me. But guess I expected too much, huh?”

Jisung and Hyunjin snap their head simultaneously to the source of the voice and find Changbin grinning brightly at them beside Woojin.

Woojin rests his hands on his hips, speaking with mock glare at Jisung and Hyunjin, “They came to my office an hour and I have severe headache already. How were you holding up being their leader, honestly?”

“I sure enjoyed my vacation, hyung.” Changbin scrunches his nose in feign annoyance then side eyes the two younger hunters with a teasing grin.

Before Changbin can say anything more, he’s tackled into a group hug by his dongsaengs, Woojin only smiles fondly watching them fall into a cuddle pile on the floor. But then he follows suit draping himself on top of them. And they all drown in teary laughter, followed by murmurs of _I miss you_ and _I’m sorry_ mumbled by the fabrics separating them and _it’s alright, it’s already passed_ fill in the otherwise quiet room.

“Don’t leave again, hyung.”

“You know in our line of work we can’t make such promise, Jinnie.”

“Then just lie and say we’ll stay together forever, hyung.”

“No lying in this household, please, thank you.”

Jisung purses his lips at Woojin, leaning away, “That’s just _an expression_ , hyung.”

Woojin hums, pulling him back, “Still, no.”

Jisung pouts but relents, melting in Woojin’s arms, and they all settle down, forgetting for a moment that they aren’t supposed to be comfortable, cuddled and small, that they are supposed to be something bigger and face their fate.

“How did you get back, hyung?” Jisung asks Changbin’s back on their way back home, Hyunjin looks over his shoulder from where he’s clinging on Changbin’s side.

There is a pause, before a sigh.

“You didn’t read the document, did you?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these days, the days crawls / sun ray's creeping up on my skin, stinging / the past catches up and says hello, patting my back / it burns // hell


	15. Tell Me Everything's Gonna be Okay, I Won't Believe You Anyway

He’s currently sitting cross legged under a tree, watching Changbin training Felix for all distances fight intently. Changbin is a genius and Felix is a natural, those are facts, and those help in how rapidly Felix is learning. He can see that Changbin is quite proud with the progress, but there’s a slight frown in Changbin’s face, indicating that something’s off.

There’s nothing wrong with the way Felix moves, other than his attacks are more deadly and brutal than what Hyunjin and Jisung are used with, being led by the soft hearted Changbin, but Jisung’s also too used to breathe too close to Changbin to notice even the slightest bit discomfort.

And something is really unsettling for Changbin now, though he hides it well from Felix.

“Hey Jinnie, do you think hyung is fine with training Lix for a fight?”

“Probably no, but I think hyung does that more to prepare Lixie to protect himself than for the fight itself,” Hyunjin says from where he’s lying on his back beside him, voice muffled by a wet towel covering his face. “Other than your boyfriend, we don’t know who or what we’re going to cross paths with.”

“But Lix isn’t even needed for the job. He doesn’t have to come with us. And I don’t think either Channie hyung or Woojin hyung knows he’s going or that he’s here with us. Isn’t hyung being too cautious?”

“Well, nobody’s gonna keep him safe here while we’re going to jump to our deaths, Sungie. Besides, he’s already met your demon and his boys- what are the names again? Jongin? Jeongjin?”

“ _Jeongin_ , Jinnie,” Jisung laughs, pushing his hair, damp from the sweat, from his face. “Jeongin and Seungmin. Didn’t you at least read the profiles?”

“Minor details,” Hyunjin sings, not missing a beat, waving a hand. “Anyway- Lixie has met them; he knows what they’re capable of. We can use a little help that isn’t biased for our advantage.”

Jisung goes silent; he stares down on the grass in front of him, with dull, empty eyes, lips pulled downward.

Hyunjin sits up, the towel falls to his lap, holding Jisung’s hand, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Jisung sends him a small smile before shifting his gaze back on Changbin and Felix, who now are wrestling on the ground, knives in their respective hands. “It’s fine.”

Hyunjin isn’t convinced, his own face falls to a frown, but let go of Jisung’s hand, and then follows watching the intense training session.

Changbin’s on the ground with Felix sat on his chest, about to slit his throat, but then he throws Felix to the side, pointing his knife to Felix’s abdomen. But the next second Felix rolls them over again, trying to pin Changbin’s hands, but Changbin kicks him in the gut and throws their knives away, and spins to low kicks Felix, but Felix catches his leg before it hit his head and uses it to drag Changbin down. Then he jumps to knee him in the chest.

“What is it?”

Jisung turns to face Hyunjin, whose expression solemn. “What do you mean?”

“That wasn’t the real question, was it? What is it that you really wanna ask?”

Jisung sighs, running his hand on his hair and leaves it on his nape. “I don’t know how to phrase it, but… hyung seems… off? I mean, it’s _Felix_. I understand that right now isn’t the most comfortable situation for all of us, but still, _Felix is here_. But hyung doesn’t seem… happy with it? Like, there’s something- you know, when hyung knows something but doesn’t say anything.”

“Figured you’d mention about it,” Hyunjin hums, biting the nail of his thumb, his torso hunched forward, elbow resting on his knee. “We probably have to ask hyung about it… But knowing hyung… we won’t get anything.”

 

 

 

Jisung takes his chance to talk with Changbin after Felix’s training’s done for the day, while Hyunjin _steals Felix for himself_ , immediately latching onto Felix’s back and drag him away to show his latest obsession to Felix.

He specially prepares drinks with Changbin’s espresso machine, cold sweat trickling down on his back from how intensely Changbin burns a hole to the back of his head.

“What is this?” Changbin asks when Jisung hands him his cup, with one brow raised, tired eyes glaring _get to the point_ at Jisung.

Jisung laughs nervously and clears his throat, panic eyes darting around the room, avoiding Changbin.

“Sungie… what is this?” Changbin repeats softly, waving to his still steaming cup of coffee.

“How do you feel—“ he looks forward, bringing his eyes to meet Changbin, gulping— “about Felix helping us in this service?”

“Why ask me? You heard him; he said he wants to help.” He cuts when Jisung _hyung_ him, “Jisung, seriously, what is it?”

“What do you know about Felix?” he raps, but then splutters when Changbin glares harder, “I, I mean, he said he met you in the HQ, and he said something about the new regulations and that he came here after he found out about you…”

Changbin leans back on his seat, sighing, pushing his hair away in frustration and rests his chin on his palm, then stares back at Jisung, though his eyes are empty, and for a moment, he looks older. “Felix… he is so unafraid,” he says wistfully then. “He fought for what he thinks is right and dug in too deep when he needed something for support. That kid-“ he chuckles to himself, eyes flashing back with fondness, but then his face falls before hardening. “I’m afraid he knows too much.”

“What do you mean he knows too much?”

“Is this why Jinnie took Felix away?” Changbin ask back, chuckling though there’s no mirth in his eyes and sips his coffee slowly. “I always love how well you two work together when you’re not out for each other’s blood.”

“We’re not that hostile!” Jisung protests but doesn’t say anything more, knowing better than to test Changbin’s patience when he’s exhausted, though he is growing anxious.

“What about you, Jisungie?” Changbin asks again, smiling when Jisung’s brows furrowed in confusion. “How do you feel about this service?”

“Don’t change the topic, hyung.”

“I don’t love Felix anymore,” Changbin proceeds anyway, emptying his cup in one gulp and put it down carefully, but doesn’t miss the way Jisung’s face morphed in surprise. “I know- I was surprised too. But it doesn’t pain me anymore to see him smile- him being here, so close to me, knowing I can’t love him the way I wanted to. I still love him, but more like, hyung love. Like how I love you and Hyunjinnie.” He laughs softly when Jisung scrunches his nose in embarrassment.

“And I still don’t want him to get hurt, Jisungie. That’s why I offered the training to him. I’ll never forgive myself if he gets hurt- him or any of you.” His lips tighten in pained smile. “I can’t begin to imagine how it must feel for you.”

“I’m sorry I asked you to stop seeing Minho back then. I saw how much happier you were with him… you smiled more and got louder than usual,” he laughs, “but with the way things are… our kind and his never got along together, Jisungie. It’s always been about smelling one another’s intentions before the gas leak out and anyone get killed… And I was worried. I was worried you’d get hurt, Jisungie.”

Jisung let out empty laugh, “It’s my own fault that I get hurt now, hyung. I didn’t listen to you and went through dating a demon… what was I expecting, really?” he rubs his nape, “And please don’t apologize for looking out for me, hyung. I made you and Jinnie suffered a lot… and got you suspended after all…” he trails, looking down, fiddling with his cup. “I’m sorry, hyung. I really am.”

Changbin smiles gently watching Jisung then get up to wash his cup. “I never met Minho personally, but I wanna thank him for making you happy.”

Jisung laughs, turning to face Changbin’s back, “Really hyung? So suddenly like that?”

“Did you know your cheeks puffed out a lot? He must have fed and taken care of you well.”

“Ah hyung what are you talking about!” Jisung whines, his whole face heating up.

Changbin laughs and Jisung almost believe that Changbin is an angel in disguise, almost.

“Don’t think I’ll let this go, though, hyung.”

“Oh, I won’t, alright,” Changbin turns to him, his lazy smirk presents, mischief glinting in his eyes. “I know you after all, Sungie.”

“What does that mean?” Jisung whines again in higher pitch.

“Nothing bad, I promise.” Changbin shrugs, still smirking. “Not _that_ bad, I mean.”

Jisung pouts but Changbin only giggles, walking to him and pulls him to his chest, and kisses the top of his head. “Don’t think too much, Sungie. I’ll do anything to keep you all safe.” Before Jisung can react, he’s already retreating away. He turns around and walks away, waving a hand, “Please say that to Hyunjinnie too. I know he’s also worried.”

Jisung’s rendered speechless, left alone in the silence.

They sound easy, but Changbin’s words carry more weight, in the world they live in.

Then Jisung drowns in his head again, all sort of thought swirling, eating him alive, he’s biting his thumb, so hard it’s starting to bleed, eyes unfocused, but he’s already numb to the pain.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changbin is an angel and you can't tell me otherwise  
> on a more serious note, have you ever,,, seen skz, and just,,, fall in love???


	16. I Always Knew You Were My Downfall, But How Would I Know It Would Happen So Soon

He walks through a familiar path, on a large field behind a mansion. The sky is clear, unlike how it is in the Neutral Zone; the sun is shining brightly, stinging on his skin, which reminds him of a sunny heart smile, bright and loud, quick wits and warm heart. He smiles unconsciously, fond memories replaying in his head, as he keeps a steady pace, Jisung easing his running mind.

A few figures come to his view, followed by a loud bang.

His eyes sweep across the landscape to find the target, and though he isn’t surprised to see a lifeless body laying helplessly, blood dripping from a bullet wound, he wonders briefly if he is also going to meet his end that way.

He laughs internally, wishing it would be that easy for him to die.

He shakes the unnecessary thought away, and calls out, “Jaemin-ah!”

The boy in question perks up, and smiles upon seeing Minho, “Hyung, you came!”

Jaemin’s guards surrounding him—some young elites, he notices, fresh recruits—spread apart, giving them some space. But Minho only feels his chest tightened; Jaemin isn’t even sparing him second glance, toying with his gun, but he’s being dragged down. He should have been used to it, but Jaemin’s power still surprises him every time.

“How have you been, hyung?” Jaemin asks, but his eyes are on the gun, wiping it carelessly.

Minho tries not to frown though his breath’s getting heavier, “I’m fine, as you can see.”

Jaemin side eyes him, a smirk grows in his face watching him suffer, “Yeah, pretty clearly.”

“Why did you call me—“

“So, you caught feelings, eh, hyung?” Jaemin cuts, throwing his gun away carelessly, one of his guards catches it smoothly, wordlessly, and then proceeds to drink from a bottle, before continuing, “Not quite like you, I must say.”

Minho shrugs, trying to look nonchalant, “That wasn’t a part of the plan.”

“But you did anyway.”

Minho drops on his knees, grimacing in pain, both hands grab his left chest, feeling as though there’s a bullet shot through it. He stares wide eyes at Jaemin, but he’s currently juggling a softball with one hand, the other shoved in his jeans pocket. He almost fall forward, barely manages to catch himself and holds up when another pain shocks him, and then speaks through gritted teeth, “I wasn’t expecting it, Jaemin.”

“Nah hyung, I know you weren’t.” Jaemin hums noncommittally, juggling his ball once more before finally turns to face Minho. “And the fact that you let him go, back to his crib, _alive_ , was also not a part of your plan, I believe?”

Minho stares in utter horror as the ball melts in Jaemin’s hand, so are his own hands, which makes him lose hold and fall to the ground as they melt away, screaming in horrid pain.

“No, it wasn’t, of course.” Jaemin hums again, nodding to himself. “But you did anyway.”

“Though, I have to say,” he continues, letting what used to be a ball drips onto the ground and wipes his hand with a towel his guard hands him. “I’m impressed with your new recruits. You broke your own record, hyung. And you even got The Lims to side with us,” he clicks his tongue, shaking his head a bit. “That isn’t an easy feat, I know that. They’re quite picky and very stubborn. And the mortals joining us…” he whistles, turning away from Minho, “But it’s just as expected from Lee Minho, isn’t it?”

“However,” he turns back, crouching down and glides his eyes over Minho’s half liquid form, grimacing as if he wasn’t the cause of Minho’s current state, “that didn’t change the fact that you let your little boy toy, Han Jisung, back to his boy scout group, _alive and healthy_. I don’t like what that could bring, hyung.” He looks Minho deeply in the eyes, and Minho screams in deeper pain before slowly gets back to his healthy human form. Jaemin hums to himself, then stands back up and turns away again. “I’ll be watching my back if I were you, though, hyung. Heard the angry birds send your baby boy after your ass.”

“He’s broken, Jaemin.” Minho says after he finds his voice, still raspy from the screaming, wobbling on his feet to stand up. “It won’t take much and he’ll come back to us.”

Jaemin chuckles, “You mean he’ll come back to _you_.”

“Is it wrong that I do hope so?”

Jaemin shrugs, “We’re demons, hyung. The word _wrong_ is an open invitation for us.”

Minho shakes his head, “No, I don’t mean generally, Jaemin-ah, you know that. I mean, is it wrong _for you_ , if I pursue a mortal?”

“You’re my puppet, hyung, not a horse,” Jaemin laughs. “I decide what you do for a job, but in your free time, you can do as you will. A mortal or a hobby doesn’t matter to me.”

Minho stares at Jaemin’s broad muscular back in the following silence, watching summer breeze swaying his soft hair, and even the sun bows down to him, accentuating his beauty under it, smoothing down his frayed edges, masking the danger he actually is. Jaemin is a menace, being Satan’s Crown Prince himself; Minho has worked with him long enough not to get annoyed with his antics and pettiness no more. But also long enough to know Jaemin is actually lonely—only ever surrounded by guards and maids, and occasional immortals trying to get his father’s sympathy—and his empty laugh, the longing behind it, prove enough.

“Have you met him again, Jaemin-ah?”

“This isn’t about me, hyung, don’t get it twisted.”

“He is also a mortal, Jaemin-ah. So this is about you as much as this is about me.”

“So you’re trying to justify your choice? I told you it doesn’t matter to me, hyung.”

“You know that’s not what I mean, Jaemin-ah…” he reaches out but Jaemin has moved away.

“Tell Seungminnie and Jeonginnie to be prepared, hyung. Maybe I’ll send something too.” Jaemin says as he walks away, a silver bracelet glints, reflecting the sun, on left his hand.

 

 

 

_“Hyung, hyung, hyung, where are we going?”_

_“Somewhere, baby boy. You’ll know when we get there,” he gave him a small smile, squeezing their intertwined hands, and Jisung went beet red, looking down shyly and slowed down his excited skips, syncing his steps with Minho._

_He couldn’t help himself and kissed Jisung’s knuckles, and laughed softly when Jisung’s breathe hitched, Jisung’s heart was about to explode in his chest, and Jisung’s face turned completely red._

_And just for the love of it, he kissed Jisung’s cheek, and watched in satisfaction when Jisung halted in his step, gaping at him with doe eyes, the stars sparkling in them._

_He dressed Jisung in his outfit for the day, feeling a little territorial. But he almost tripped over himself when Jisung walked out the bathroom wearing his oversized shirt and his favorite beret, grinning nervously. He swallowed down his desires when Jisung looked at him with shy, innocent eyes, waiting for his reaction, and opened his arms, “_ you’re so cute, come here” _, and to his embrace Jisung went._

_Giving up with holding back, he squished Jisung’s cheeks and showered his face with kisses._

_Jisung scrunched his nose and whined, but his both hands found Minho’s shoulders, gripping tightly; his legs turned into jelly Minho had to hold his waist to keep him from falling._

_“You can’t just do that!” Jisung whined, covering his flushing face with the back of his hand when Minho stopped, but didn’t let go of his hold on him._

_“I can’t help it, baby doll. You’re just so adorable I could really die.” Minho giggled, pulling Jisung’s hand from his face and kissed his lips softly._

_Jisung melted in his hands, kissing back, hugging his neck, and pouted at him when they pulled apart, “Don’t die on me, hyung. I might actually do something stupid like chase you down to hell.”_

_“Perfect then, isn’t it? I’d welcome you to my home and we’ll live together happily forever.”_

_Jisung’s face lit for a second before it fell; he stepped backwards, gesturing between them, “We—this isn’t forever, hyung?”_

_Minho smiled and took his hand, gripping tight when Jisung tried to pull away and stepped closer and then caressed Jisung’s face gently, sweeping his eyes over Jisung’s saddened face as he whispered, “Let me tell you a secret. The word_ forever _doesn’t belong in this world, love.”_

_“But this,” he lifted Jisung’s hand and kissed it softly while locking gazes with him. “I’ll keep this as long as I can, love, with my all.”_

_He didn’t need to hear Jisung’s mind, because despair was clear as day in his eyes, so he engulfed him in his embrace, burying his face on his neck, and kissed the side of his head softly. “We will make this worth your while, okay, love?”_

_Jisung nodded, burying his face deeper, hugging Minho tight._

_He never went out much besides of the times he was sent out for a job, so he didn’t mind much about Neutral Zone’s lack of worth visiting place. But watching Jisung running around on small woods filled with medical herbs and mythical flowers around a small cottage that used to belong to a witch, he wished he lived in a livelier place. And Jisung could really use a place that wasn’t heavy with darkness and death, but Minho would die first than telling him that he was draining himself dry to keep the air around Jisung breathable for him._

_“Love?” he clicked his camera when Jisung turned to him, and laughed when Jisung whined in embarrassment._

_“Why did you do that?” Jisung ran to him and tried to snatch the camera, but Minho moved faster, keeping it out of his reach._

_“You’re cute and picture lasts longer, baby boy.” He said as they danced around. “You have to kiss me twice if you wanna see it, two thousand times if you want me to delete it.”_

_“No fair!” Jisung stomped his feet childishly, “I always kiss you anyway!”_

_“I’m keeping it anyway—“ he was pulled by the collar and had to show Jisung the picture._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word, what is word, is it edible  
> anyway, i'm on twitter if anyone wanna hunt me down and sacrifice me for the kpop gods coffeeblossoms2 but please put dawn on loop in the ceremony. adios!<3


	17. Hold on Tight, I'm Ready To Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves! i just wanna say, thank you for reading and keeping up with the story (tho the whole thing is a mess)! it really means a lot to me!  
> and i apologize if this story comes off too hard to swallow... i honest to God mean no harm. but i'm really sorry if i made anyone upset with this...  
> but as always, i hope you like it!  
> lastly, please always drink water, smile, and enjoy your life!  
> much love!

He takes one last glance of the wall where Minho forcefully fed him the first time from where he’s sitting on a small bench on a basketball field, and looks away. He could picture them cuddling, laughing …kissing, so clearly his head starts throbbing. He buries his head in his hands and screams, trying to drown out his own voice calling out for Minho.

//

His steps halted in the middle of crossroad, and he turns around, looking around though he’s well aware the voice calling out his name is not from anywhere near. “Jisung…”

//

“You said you’d hold on tight, you said you won’t let go! Liar! Liar!” he keeps screaming though he’s breaking his voice, he keeps blaming Minho, though he knows it was his own conscious choice that he left him. He’s tired of crying, but the mere thought of Minho’s name always brought tears to his face. He knows he’s being irresponsible, but he can’t help it, he knew he was walking straight into rabbit hole on their first date, but nobody told him the wound of falling would slice too deep into him…

//

His brows furrowed, fists clenching, he doesn’t say anything, but it’s reflected in his eyes that his heart is shattering inside. He never regretted the night he lured Jisung in, never regretted the times he was holding Jisung so close in his arms, but he despises himself for the initial reason behind it all, for the way he’s making Jisung feels at the very moment.

//

He tries to focus on the wet patches from his tears on the concrete under him, knowing he can’t keep torturing himself thinking about Minho. But he can’t afford doing the speech he tells himself. How could he, when Minho never left his mind and let him breathe…

//

He turns around again and continues his trip with heavy steps, breathing in Jisung’s agony as if it’s his own. He looks up to the clear sky and some clouds start to gather. He walks again slowly, souls around him doing the opposite as rain starts falling, and he let his teardrops blend in and disappear between the water drops.

//

He leans back and let himself getting soaked, feeling the rain pour onto him as if it’s crying with him, and closes his eyes. “I hate you hyung, so much.”

//

“I guess I deserve it, love. For all I’ve done, and all I’m about to do. Hate me as much as you want, love. At least that way, I’ll stay in your mind, as much as you never leave mine.”

//

He looks up when the rain drops aren’t prickling on him anymore, and finds Felix holding an umbrella above him, smiling.

“You can get sick if you stay here longer. Don’t do that to yourself.”

“Let me get sick, Lix. Let me be in pain.”

“What’s the good in that, Jisung-ah?”

Jisung only turns his head away, but Felix stands still there. “Go home, Lixie.”

“No if you’re still gonna be here.”

Jisung scoffs indignantly, looking back up at Felix, “I wanna be alone, Felix, don’t you understand?”

Felix shakes his head, still smiling, “No, I guess I don’t.”

Jisung searches in Felix’s clear eyes, and though they’re shining with kindness, he dismisses it simply because he’s still hurting. But then he realizes that Felix is drenching, holding the umbrella only for him. He sighs and looks away, scooting over, “If you really must, then suit yourself. But don’t get yourself sick.”

Felix’s smile widens and he takes a place beside Jisung. “Thank you.”

“For what? Making your life difficult?”

Felix laughs good naturedly, “For being considerate, despite you’re hurting.”

Jisung just snorts, and then goes back feeling the rain on him to keep him grounded.

//

“At least you don’t feel so alone anymore, love.” He continues his steps with bitter smile on his face, before disappearing in the rain.

//

 

 

 

_He was panting harshly; sweat dripping down on his body. But Minho’s breathe was still regulated, his eyes remained calm and unreadable; the only evidence he moved at all was the hair sticking on his forehead because of the sweat. But even drenched in sweat, Minho looked mesmerizing, standing still on his backyard, with the view of the setting sun._

_The sky was turning dark; the sun was setting in the West, reminding them to stop. Minho had been training Jisung for hand in hand combat since dawn, only stopping for lunch and quick bathroom rest. Minho was ruthless in movements, but he was patient in teaching Jisung thoroughly until he started to gain his own pace and attacked back._

_“Again,” Jisung says, getting on his stance._

_“No,” Minho says simply, “You’re tired.”_

_“I’m not!” just then he lost balance, Minho managed to catch him before falling forward._

_“We’re done for the day and that’s final.” Minho said and carried Jisung in his arms, Jisung’s legs wrapped around his waist._

_“How are you not tired? We did this together the same hours.” He complained, voice muffled because his chin propped on Minho’s shoulder._

_“I can manipulate my body.”_

_“Can’t you manipulate mine too?”_

_“You wanna last long for me that much?” Minho craned his neck to look him in the eyes, smirking._

_Jisung flushed red, “Oh my God, put me down you dirty demon!” But then he screeched when Minho let go of his hands on his thighs, making him almost fell. His hands circled around Minho’s neck tightened, while Minho laughed as he held Jisung again. “I swear to God…”_

_“That you love me?” Minho teased, feeling Jisung’s heartbeat picked up, groaning when Jisung bit his shoulder._

_But then Jisung hid his face on Minho’s neck. “Well, not wrong…”_

 

 

 

He runs and runs through a forest, so thick no light the moon illuminates reaches the ground; he’s led solely by dim light from his right hand he keeps extended in front of him. He’s running out of breathe, but collective growls from the werewolves chasing him reminds him not to stop. Branches and thorns from the trees he passes by pick on his skin, leaving a few scratches, and the werewolves run faster.

He sees a light and rushes to it, only to stop abruptly; almost tripping on his feet on a cliff, with a black lake calmly waits under it, the reflection of the moon shining brightly. He turns around, and the werewolves are now inching closer slowly to him, their silver eyes shining in the dark. He grits his teeth and forms a seal with his hands, and fire starts blazing, illuminating the forest with its soft orange, and then he starts shooting when one of the werewolves jumps onto him.

 

He drops on his knees by the cliff, exhausted, the werewolves left burnt behind him. Looking down at the black lake, with his mind isn’t in the right place; he almost swears he sees a siren staring up at him before it disappears when he blinks. Then he just smiles and let himself fall forward, to the embrace of the cold water under.

 

 

 

_He thought the trip was too smooth it smelled like hazard sign._

_They got seats on the boat with only a ruby as a payment, no questions asked, and no further demands. But they were the only passengers, and the suspicion intensified. Changbin tried to talk with the captain but they refused. Then he made sure they all were alert in case anything happened._

_But what happened next wasn’t something any of them prepared for._

_The sea went calm, the captain and the crew disappeared without any traces, and they were left alone._

_And then the ship was swallowed by a wave, tossed around and thrown into a beach as ruins._

_He woke up with broken bones, drying blood and sand in his mouth, alone. He couldn’t sense Changbin, or Felix, or Hyunjin anywhere around. And he was reminded how strongly death smelled in that island, though he refused to believe death has claimed any of his friends._

 

 

 


	18. Don't Fall Asleep, While We're Slowly Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: past rape (non-explicit)

Hyunjin wakes up with throbbing pain in his head and murmurs around him. The room is dimly lit when he opens his eyes, but what shock him the most are demons surrounding him. He’s held down on a bed by hands hugging his chest and several young demons, some showing their fangs, grinning at him, and some clawing on his skin.

He wants to scream but nothing come out of his mouth, and they laugh at him.

“Can’t find your voice, pretty face?”

“What’s your skin care routine?”

“Aw look, he’s mad,” the one standing beside him says, tilting Hyunjin’s chin with their smooth hand, “he looks cute even when he’s mad.”

“Don’t you wanna eat him?”

“Right! He smells good too!”

Hyunjin can’t move at all, only his eyes moving frantically, showing his inner panic, and they laugh louder watching him trying.

“Guys, that’s enough.”

The demons turn their heads to the door.

“We did nothing.”

“Yeah, we just think it’s cute he thought he can try anything.”

The demons move away, allowing a new one to see his face.

“Still, we can’t have him die, or hyung will kill us.”

“Hyung kills us to kill time, Innie.” One deadpans. “Why is this one so special anyway?”

Jeongin glances to the one talked to him then stare down at Hyunjin with his sharp eyes, “Not this one, but Han Jisung, his friend. If Donghyuck hasn’t eaten him, that is.”

The demons laugh again, “ _Donghyuck_? What? Han Jisung jump into the lake?”

Jeongin shrugs, “Heard so. He jumped after frying the dogs to ashes.”

“If Han Jisung is the important one, why are we keeping this one?”

“So you can eat this!” Hyunjin breaks free from his restraint and jumps onto Jeongin, aiming a blade to his face, but someone catches him. He kicks around, but the demons are stronger, throwing him back to bed and more hands appear to keep him down. But he doesn’t give up throwing daggers with his eyes.

Jeongin stands back up, one finger grazing on his nose and his blood sticks onto it. He walks closer and stands beside Hyunjin. He calmly meets Hyunjin’s glaring eyes as he asks, “Can I talk to him alone?”

The demons share a look but leave the room, only murmuring when the door’s closed.

The hands can hold Hyunjin’s body still, but not his mouth. “What do you want?”

Jeongin chuckles quietly and sits down on a chair he pulls out of nowhere. “Relax, handsome. I’m not trynna eat you.”

“I don’t wanna have funny business with a demon either.”

“Funny you say that, considering Jisung’s romantic, intimate relationship with Minho hyung. What, are you homophobe?”

“I’m _demonphobe,_ mind you. And Jisungie is stupid. But he’s still my friend so I have to find him. That Dong-whatever can’t eat him, he’s too miserable to digest right now. So help me and be quick with whatever you wanna say.”

Jeongin laughs, “You’re so confident you can get out of here, I love it.”

“Watch me do it, demon.” Hyunjin spits, glaring hard, still trying to break himself free.

Jeongin’s eyes turn cold, and Hyunjin can’t even mask his own eyes shaking in fear. “I think you still don’t know the position you’re in.”

The hands holding Hyunjin turn into thousands needles and sink down on his skin, tearing him apart, making him scream, Jeongin just sits there and watches, letting him bleed and bleed, so much it soaks the bed and drips onto the floor.

The open wounds and the scarlet blood bathing him look stark contrast to Hyunjin’s growing pale skin, and Jeongin stares in awe at how ethereal Hyunjin looks with so much blood.

And even dying, his chest heaving heavily in pain, the fire in Hyunjin’s eyes remain, blazing with determination, and Jeongin stuck deeper in admiration.

“I know Jisung.” Jeongin says when the pain starts to get to Hyunjin, tears rolling down on his cheeks uncontrollably. “He’s a good guy. A little bit loud and whiny, but still a good guy. He cares too much sometimes, but I’m sure you know of it, being his friend.”

“And I know Minho hyung. Though I don’t understand him—nobody does, to be honest—but he isn’t as bad as you might perceive demons to be, which probably came from stereotype. But I understand, Jisung had the same problem,” he laughs.

“And what hyung’s doing right now is his job. Believe it or not, he isn’t as free as he seems to be.”

“And why should I care?” Hyunjin asks breathlessly, starting to lose strength from the blood he’s losing.

“What I’m trying to say is, you can try and stop him, and bet your lives while you’re at it. But don’t hate the player, Hwang Hyunjin, hate the game. We’re all just trynna win here, and have some nice time and companion if we can afford it.”

“Just be frank, demon. I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

“My hyung just wanted to live, and so did your friend, Hwang Hyunjin, regardless the circumstances. But Satan said _better luck next time, kiddos_ and brought us all in this feud, and whether you like it or not, one must survive.”

He stands up to leave, “You’re a hunter, I’m pretty sure you don’t want to lose in this game of survival either.” He turns and walks away but then he stops and turns around again, chuckling to himself, “I’m sorry, I almost forgot.”

He flicks his fingers, and the needles get out of Hyunjin’s skin and turn back into hands, and return to holding him down, while Hyunjin’s wounds close, and his skin gains its color back. “Can’t have you walk around unsightly now, can we?”

For a fleeting second, Jeongin smiles and his eyes soften, and without unbearable pain clouding his mind, Hyunjin can see clearer, and something inside his chest flutters at the sight.

They hold gazes, and the time stops.

When Jeongin’s about to leave, before he can stop himself, Hyunjin asks, “What’s your name?”

Jeongin throws him half smirk, knowing its effect. “I’m Jeongin, nice to meet you, Hyunjin.”

 

 

 

Being a creature with no desires, Felix never had to do anything related to sex. But when he stepped foot on the Neutral Zone, he figured it wasn’t something he’d enjoy after all, only would leave him dirty and empty. He never told anyone, but before Jisung and Jeongin found him, Mr. Bak had drugged and touched him in places nobody else had seen, and forced him to what he only knew as a sin.

The ghost touch of calloused hands lingering on his skin wasn’t the only thing he wished he could erase forever, but also the eyes drinking him while he laid helplessly, haunting him in sleepless nights.

That’s why he almost turns away when he stumbles upon a group of vampires dragging a fae into a corner when he’s flying to find Changbin, Hyunjin and Jisung. But sadly, he knows the look in their eyes without needing to read their intentions, well enough. And he can’t let the poor fae go through the same desperation and pain as he did.

“Let him go,” he says as he descends to the ground, a few feet away from them, and bright red eyes shift to him from the fae.

“What now?” one of the vampires groans, followed by collective annoyed grunts.

“Good, another disturbance.”

“Why can’t we have fun in peace today?”

“We’re vampires, Karen. We don’t know what peace is.”

“Right, we’re made for chaos.”

“I said let him go,” his voice firm, eyes flitting between the vampires and the fae who’s struggling in their hands, clear eyes shining with relief and tears.

“And what if we don’t wanna?”

“Yeah, what are you going to do? Blow us away to hell?” another one mocks him, followed by a chorus of laughter from his friends.

“No, but nobody has to get hurt if you do.” He says again, approaching them.

“Ooh, guys, protect me, I’m scared.”

“Of what, _harps_? He’s just an angel. Angels are as dangerous as baby chicks.”

“ _Or_ , you can join the fun with us, sweetie” the first one says, eyeing him up and down. “I heard angels are amazing.”

“Oh, right! You remember Mr. Bak? His plaything was angel!”

“How did he get his hands on them anyway?”

“Dude, wish I knew.”

Those hungry eyes, that sultry voice, that lip licking— _that name_ , the cause of his distress—are directed to him, again, and to his dismay, doubled in amount, and before he knows it, he’s burning the vampire down with the light from his eyes until there’s nothing left of him.

A panic shrill from another vampire sobers him, and he’s met with them ganging up on him, attacking simultaneously. But he’s more prepared, attacking back easily. He thanked God they’re only strength, no skills, and with what Changbin had taught him, it doesn’t take long for him to get them lying lifeless on the ground.

But then he stares in disbelief at the bloodied bodies, terrified of what his hands just did.

The fae speaks then, “Thank you for taking care of them for me; they’re such pain in the ass.”

Felix turns around and finds the fae staring down on him cockily with chin lifted, completely different from the helpless fae he tried to help just before. He doesn’t understand what’s happening, but he can’t miss the dangerous eyes the fae was giving him. His first instinct was to step backward. “What do you mean?”

“You see, I was sent to catch an angel.” He answers shamelessly. “But I didn’t know what to do.”

“But then I remember righteous beings like you tend to drawn into problems, so I played damsel in distress,” he flicks his short, bright hair.

“But I had to make it real so you’d believe it and save me, am I right? Good thing those stupid vampires were around. I just had to mess with their head a bit, made them think I was weak and that they could use some cum dump. I was right; you came to my rescue. And now, here we are, dear angel.” The fae finishes with dramatic effect, spreading his arms and twirls around in his place.

Felix gapes at the fae, can’t believe what he just heard, but doesn’t say anything, just dusting his clothes. “At least you’re safe now. Your true intention isn’t my problem.”

The fae stops twirling, shocked, “Didn’t you hear what I just said? I came to catch you!”

Felix turns around and walks away, “I heard you. But I have something to do. Try to catch me if you see me again.”

“Are you underestimating me, angel?” the fae asks.

“No, I’m busy-“ a tendril catches his leg and pulls him backward, making him fall, and drags him back to the fae.

“I said I came to catch you so I will.” The tendril grows and coils around Felix’s body, but he only stars up at the fae with unreadable look, and he grows irritated and kicks his face, “I’m talking to you! Say something!”

But Felix doesn’t react, so he kicks him some more, throwing insults just to get him to react, but Felix won’t give him the satisfaction. When he finally gets tired, he kicks Felix’s face one last time and spits on him, and then falls slouched beside him. “I hate being a fae. Nobody takes us seriously.” He takes Felix’s lack of response as a cue to continue, “Just because we’re made lithe, pretty, and we seem a bit fragile, people look down on us, thinking we’re good for nothing.”

“That’s why I work for demon, you know, to prove myself,” he laughs dryly, one hand grabs a knife from his pocket. “But now, I’m not sure why I’m doing this anymore. Nothing’s enough, everything I did. There’s always someone better than me, stronger, faster …prettier, for anything.”

Felix set himself free from the tendrils wrapping him and grabs the fae’s wrist just when he’s about to stab his face. The fae then fades because of the light shooting from Felix’s hand with a deafening shriek that sliced through the silent night. Felix’s light dies when the fae completely disappears, his palm turns black, and it spreads to his whole arm, slowly creeping, covering his whole body, changing his eyes color.

His whole body shakes, adjusting to his new color. He stares down in pure agony at himself, lost alone on the empty street of the island of the dead, illuminated by the moon staring down on him in pity. His light gets dimmer and dimmer, and he kneels on the cold concrete, his wings cover his darkening figure, his now clawed hands clenched.

“I, too, don’t know what I’m doing anymore, as _a righteous being_ ,” he chokes. “Nothing feels right anymore.”

 

 

 


	19. Breathe, You Don't Want to Know How Drowning Feels Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: you're gonna watch me loving and dissing my favorite at the same time here. because, do you really love someone if you don't accept their flaws, am i right?  
> that aside, i'm quite surprised nobody tried to kill me after what i did last chapter, tho i did lose some reader lmao. but for everyone who sticks around, thank you so much, i love you, stay hydrated and be happy wherever you are  
> as always, i hope you like this chapter and please don't hate me too much. enjoy!

_Jisung had been told he had the prettiest round eyes (and he knew it, to be honest) and he was quite proud of it._ Enchanting _, they said,_ reflecting innocence _, they said,_ raw and captivating _, his favorite. But the second he laid eyes upon the stars in Minho’s eyes, he felt like he’d been living a lie._

 _It was like God gave Minho some blessings with carving a whole galaxy in his very own eyes, deeply, meticulously. Minho’s eyes were always sparkling even in the dullest moment, shining so brightly they could light up the entire universe (which was he knew it was too much of an exaggeration, but he felt like Minho had lighten up_ his _entire universe the very moment their eyes met). Minho might seem soulless—which Jisung would beg to differ—but his eyes were always glassy and transparent it almost sounded like a joke for a demon._

_He could go on forever and wrote an entire prose (or an album, Changbin would be proud) about Minho’s eyes—or all about Minho, and he always knew the answer if he was asked to describe Minho, because he caught each star Minho shot him every time Minho’s gaze fall upon him, each tingle on his skin every time Minho touched him comfortably, warmly, and kept every single piece of them safely in his heart, for reminiscence later when Minho wasn’t within arm reach, with so much wonder and adoration, how could he get so lucky to have met a demon whose eyes could put the stars in the sky to shame, whose touch could probably parallel with how would heaven feel like._

_He knew what those eyes mean, when Minho looked at him with his stars sparkling brightly, and it made him warm on the inside he still had a hard time controlling the blush spreading on his face every time, but it also made him scared,_ will this last?

_“You’re thinking too much again.” Minho chided softly, voice so light it was barely a whisper, his eyes still held the same deeper than fondness look._

_It was unfair, how Minho still looked ethereal under minimum light provided by the silver hue from the moon casted gently on his skin, laying there on his side with an arm under his head, shamelessly staring at him, one hand stroking Jisung’s arm._

_“How could I not, hyung,” he answered honestly, in his position mirroring Minho, with equally hushed voice, shaken by how gently, yet intensely Minho was holding gaze with him._

_“Being with you feels so surreal, I’m afraid this is only a dream and you’d disappear when I wake up. I’m so happy with you right now; I don’t even want to imagine living in a world where you don’t exist.”_

_His breathe labored when Minho caressed his cheek gently, mouthing_ breathe, baby _._

_He cupped Minho’s hand on his cheek and kissed his palm, savoring the way Minho’s breath hitched at the sudden motion, and kept Minho’s hand on his mouth, leaving butterfly kisses to each of his fingers. “Or where we’re not together…”_

_“But we’re here together right now.” Minho said, gripping his hand and kissed his forehead. “The world doesn’t always work in our favor, but as long as the time allows, allow me to hold you.”_

_“You don’t have to ask, hyung. I’m yours, in this world, or another.” He nuzzled Minho’s nose, and kissed him shortly, before kissing him deeply._

_Minho’s hand went to his neck, thumb stroking his skin there gently, while the other pulled him closer by the waist, slotting their hips together, and eliciting moan from the back of his throat, which Minho swallowed gladly. Hoisting Jisung’s thigh on his waist, he hovered above, holding himself up with one arm, coal eyes glimmered in the dark as he glided his gaze on Jisung’s features, before he went down biting Jisung’s neck, rendering Jisung writhed under him. And then he went back to eye level, staring down on Jisung._

_“Be careful with what you say, baby boy. I might hold you to that.”_

_“_ Might _?” he asked breathlessly, hazy from the heat and the look glinting in Minho’s eyes._

_Minho only smiled, and asked back, “You think I have stars in my eyes, huh?” he swept Jisung’s hair away from his face. “You think your eyes aren’t pretty compared to mine?” his eyes swirled to crimson before returning to black watching Jisung’s eyes shaken, his body trembling with anticipation. “Wanna know what I think?”_

_Jisung gulped and nodded, Minho’s eyes on him stole his words._

_“I think why you see so many stars everywhere, and in my eyes, are because they exist inside of you.” He licked the corner of Jisung’s lips. “And I’m about to get in and take it out of you, to show you, you are the star that I have.”_

 

 

 

Seungmin closes a door behind him, and catches Minho’s slumped figure approaching from his peripheral vision. He doesn’t acknowledge Minho, proceeds padding to his room, ignoring Minho’s weak steps following him. But he can’t get rid of the guilt eating away at his heart, so he hisses at Minho, still pointedly not looking at him, “What are you doing here?”

“You don’t seem too happy to see me here.”

Seungmin flops on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest, and closes his eyes. ”No, not really.”

Minho being Minho, takes the pillow away from Seungmin and lies down, resting his head on Seungmin’s lap, and stares up, feeling Seungmin tenses underneath, “How is he?”

“He’s fine,” Seungmin says curtly, opening his eyes, and tugs a frayed string from the pillow that is now cuddled to Minho’s chest. “Still unconscious, but fine. You know mortals take forever to recover. And I don’t want his body to go through another unnatural process, so I guess I’ll wait for him to wake up on his own.”

“How very nice of you,” Minho bites with no real malice in it.

Seungmin goes silent, and though he knows Minho’s silence following him is his way of waiting for him to talk—though he could hear his mind, he doesn’t know if he’s ready to admit what he’s feeling.

Minho isn’t Minho if not a little of a bother, but he’s also very patient at guiding his dongsaeng, accommodating their pace, so he just plays with Seungmin’s fingers and carelessly hums a song that Seungmin likes though their tastes don’t match, while he waits for Seungmin to talk.

Seungmin knows he should be grateful, but Minho’s understanding nature only makes him grew nervous, so he gives up and decides to talk, “I think I understand how you felt when you said you’d throw yourself into the fire over and over again just to see Jisung look up and smile at you.”

“Wow,” Minho whistles playfully. “Jisungie spoke so highly of him when he wasn’t dissing his withering soul—Sungie’s words, not mine. And now you’d run through the bullets for him. He’s surely a great guy. I’m so looking forward to officially meeting him.”

“I didn’t say that!” Seungmin smacks Minho’s hand, flushing red while Minho cackles away.

“But you wouldn’t think twice to do that, would you?”

Though there’s a teasing lilt on his voice, the knowing smile playing on Minho’s lips curved a small frown on Seungmin’s face, and he pouts before asking, so lowly Minho wouldn’t caught it if he isn’t glued to him, almost drowned by jumbled of thoughts whirling through his mind, Minho wouldn’t be able to keep up if they weren’t so loud, “I don’t know, hyung. I’ve seen what you would do for Jisung, and they were so intense it’s scary. I don’t wanna know what I would do for him, with how we’re not on the same side, and he would likely try and kill me when he wakes up.”

He laughs bitterly, sounding so broken Minho’s heart breaks a little for him, for he’s never seen Seungmin grieving deeply. “I can already smell the personal hell it would bring me, hyung, if I give in to these feelings.”

“What did I say about think positively, Minnie?” Minho scolds lightly, sitting up and leans on the headboard beside him.

“Too much work, hyung,” he says wistfully, and to Minho’s surprise, he rests his head on Minho’s shoulder, staring down with empty eyes.

Minho put one arm around Seungmin’s shoulder, and strokes his hair, free hand holding Seungmin’s cold one, and he kisses his head softly, “Poor baby. Don’t worry, it’ll be alright.”

High pitched shrill echoes through the house and Seungmin sighs, standing up to leave, but Minho catches his wrist. He twirls his hand halfheartedly, the shrill is still going on and vibrating the house with its intensity, but Minho is persistent, tightening his hold. He doesn’t want to look Minho in the eye at the moment, but he does anyway to be polite, “Yes, hyung?”

“Will you be alright? Do I have to go with you?”

Seungmin snorts indignantly at Minho’s words, though the concern in his eyes shoves a pile in his throat, “I’m not fragile, hyung. I can do this.” He turns around and Minho’s hand slips off of his wrist. But then he stops and adds, “You can stay if you want.”

That’s the closest to ‘ _please stay here_ ’ he can get from Seungmin, but that’s enough. “Of course, baby.”

There’s a bitter smile drawn on Minho’s face watching Seungmin walks away, not missing how his ears redden.

He’s both proud and sad for Seungmin, for he isn’t hiding his emotion, and he has to go through the same thing he did, so if Seungmin wants him to stay, then he will.

 

 

 

In his basement, he finds Seo Changbin struggling to jump free from his position hung upside down, feet buried on the liquefied ceiling.

It’s a sight to see, Changbin’s concentrated glare, the sweat dripping off of him, the veins popping from his effort, and Changbin’s aura oozing thickly he almost gets dizzy, put Seungmin in trance.

But he composed himself and clears his throat, breaking Changbin’s focus and turns to him.

Changbin growls at him, “Where am I?”

“Didn’t you make sure about where you were going before taking off? That would be helpful, you know. And maybe you wouldn’t end up that way,” he says, tilting his head.

Changbin scowls, “Since you know oh so well about making sure, why don’t you just tell me where the fuck are we, to make this easier.”

Seungmin snorts amusedly, shoving both hands in his pocket, “I’m sorry, but you can’t even get down from there easily.”

“God, I love my life,” Changbin mused to himself, rolling his eyes.

Then Seungmin feels determination rushes through Changbin and his presence gets stronger. And maybe he finds that hot, added to Changbin’s natural charm. But he would never admit to anyone that he silently helps setting Changbin’s feet free before then grimacing watching Changbin falls to the ground loudly.

“So, how’s it feel going back down to the ground?” he asks while Changbin groans in pain, rising to his feet.

“Feels great, thanks, never knew I loved the cold hard ground so much.  You should try it too sometimes.”

“Nah, I’m content with standing straight here, not upside down.”

“This is the first time we met and I’m already looking forward to never talking to you again.” Changbin materializes a blade from his bare hand and gets in position, while Seungmin twitches, trying not to let Changbin’s words bother him too much.

“I’m Seo Changbin, nice to meet you.”

“Too bad, I like talking to you, it’s comfortable,” he answers anyway, motioning his hand, droplets of water form double rings around him. “I’m Seungmin.”

“Well, Seungmin, I’m sorry we have different ideas of comfortable.”

Seungmin shrugs, “Difference always makes things more exciting.”

Changbin laughs incredulously, “I’m so gonna beat your ass.”

Seungmin scrunches his nose, “Please don’t go too hard on me. I’m sensitive.”

 

 

 


	20. I Can't Possibly Fix This, But I'm Here With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted a jilix moment but this chapter kinda bloomed itself into existence. as usual, there would be excessive worshiping, but i swear this one is less pain inducing (or i hope so, i promise i tried). but i don't know how i'm doing this far so sdfgf. but as always, i hope you like this, and have a nice day/night ahead loves!<3

Thinking nobody can hear him, he screams as loud as he likes, as he removes a large fishing hook from his leg, his blood spilling on his wet jeans. He throws the offending object away to the side and looks at the dawn peeking in the horizon, cursing under his breath for his unfortunate survival. Sighing, he lays limp on the ground, staring up at the sky, which is still dark and clouded, with thick fog hanging, obscuring his view.

His body trembles from the low temperature, freezing because he’s wet from head to toe, the calm water teasing, washing around his feet, as if inviting him to jump back in, but it all flies over his head. His whole body feels heavy, and he can’t move without his body screaming in pain at him, but, still, it all goes numb to his troubled mind. And even with breathing difficulty, he has to breathe through his mouth, his lungs squeezing with every little air he can gasp in, his mind wanders back to Minho and the time he wasted with the demon— but just like when it was all real, not a fragment of memories, he feels no ounce of regret.

He laughs to himself, the tears he’s too exhausted to fight back flowing freely from his eyes, “This is what I’ve become, huh? A clown, stupid and in love? I’m dying, and he’s the only thing in my mind? Really, Han Jisung?”

With much difficulty, his dead limbs refusing to cooperate, he gets on his feet and wipes the tears with the back of his hand. “Sorry hyung, I’ll cry for you again later, I promise.”

He turns his back on the steadily rising sun, and walks as fast as his aching body allows, to the direction of the woods.

“If you don’t kill me first, that is…”

He was determined not to think about Minho for the time being, but when he has to stop and regulate his breath, Minho comes right back to his mind, along with the time when his breathing difficulty was non- existent with Minho by his side.

“Am I really this weak without you, hyung? This helpless? Why did you come to me then, not someone stronger?”

“I don’t know Minho personally but I don’t think he’ll agree with what you just said.”

He snaps his head to the voice— relieved to hear from someone he knows, but he’s shocked to see Felix approaching with his new color. “Lix-”

Felix laughs at his face, “Like my new look?”

“But- how-” he can’t find a word, his blown wide eyes sweeping up and down on Felix’s now dark form.

Felix was sunny; there was no single aspect in him that has dark quality— not even his choice of outfit— especially his personality. He was the epitome of a star, radiating his light, so vibrant that he made everything and everyone around him shine with him too, with a heart so pure anyone would cry in shame looking at themselves as a comparison. So Jisung is beyond baffled to see Felix painted in a color that isn’t blinding— though Felix’s still handsome regardless.

Felix grins widely to him, but his clear eyes, tired beyond reasons, don’t smile with him, as he shrugs, “I got carried away, I guess.”

“ _ Carried away _ ?” he repeats incredulously, both hands thrown frantically, gesturing to Felix. “Felix, you’re- you’re grey!”

Felix’s grin falls into a small smile. “Please tell me something I don’t already know.”

Jisung quiets for a second. He can pick up despair in Felix’s eyes, and it’s not hard to see, with how Felix’s demeanor changed, so unabashedly synchronized to the rest of him. And then Jisung’s own eyes soften, but he plays clueless and squints his eyes at the other, “Who are you and where is my angel baby Felix.”

Felix looks down on his hands and turns them around, while Jisung tries not to stare at the long, sharp claws sprouted from Felix’s delicate fingers, focusing on his eyes that are now colored deep blue, which then glances teasingly at him, smirking, “I don’t know, I’m pretty comfortable in this Felix boy. He has a nice body.”

Jisung laughs; relieved he can still  _ hear _ Felix in those words. “I like this new you. Keep it.”

“Yeah? Good then. I don’t know how to change back if I could either way. So it’s comforting to hear,” Felix rolls his eyes, but the corners of his lips twitching.

A growl, low and heavy, rumbles from behind them and Jisung whines to Felix, “You know, last time I heard that kind of sound I had to fight an ugly demon.” He pretends another growl following his whining doesn’t affect him, but the look Felix gives him tells him he’s not fooling anyone. He flinches when he hears dead leaves crumple under some feet; signaling the source of the growl is coming closer. “And what is that horrible smell?”

“I feel bad for you Sung-ah, but looks like this time around that has to happen again,” Felix grimaces, waving his hand to the direction of the sound, to where Jisung tries not to see, “And seems like it doesn't appreciate you calling a demon ugly, or calling its’ smell  _ horrible _ .”

“ _ It _ ?” he repeats Felix again. “Just what creature is it?”

Felix turns Jisung around by the shoulder, forcing Jisung to see for himself. “Looks like a very angry pup to me.”

Jisung’s jaw slacked when he’s faced with a giant hellhound, glowering at them with its blazing carmine eyes, stale breath leaking through its barren fangs. “Fuck me.”

“Now is not the time.”

He turns to Felix, mildly annoyed with his remark, but the hellhound moves closer and he sees the motion, so he pulls Felix by the arm to the opposite direction, yelling, “Run!”

Turns out, it’s not a good idea, because the hellhound runs faster and catches up with them in a blink of eyes, and it almost crushes Jisung’s leg between its’ teeth, but Felix manages to kick him before it happens.

“Split!” Jisung shouts, taking off to a different direction, away from Felix, while his eyes sweeps around the trees, looking for something that could help, but he sees nothing much and it makes him frustrated with himself. “Why did I think it’s a good idea to run to a forest again?”

The hellhound is still relentlessly chasing behind him, and he knows he stands no chance against it in speed so he stops, turns around and shoots the hellhound with his fire, before running again. But he was too focused on getting away to notice the fire didn’t burn the hellhound down completely, only his head and majority of its’ body, and ultimately missed how its body grew back up again while he sprinted for his life. He cries for his sanity when he hears the hellhound barks and run after him again.

“I’ve never ran this much in my life before. I’m so gonna sue someone when it’s all over.”

He looks over his shoulder to see how far the hellhound from him, only to regret his choice.

The hellhound jumps from where it’s chasing, merely one foot away behind him, with mouth open, fangs full on display, ready to munch him alive, and Jisung sees his life flashes before his eyes as he falls down on his butt.

But before he can feel his ending, the hellhound falls to the ground, its’ body separated from its’ head, and he’s dragged away by the hand.

He never realized how grateful he is to have a Lee Felix in his life as he stares at Felix’s back while they run.

“I don’t know if anyone has ever told you this, but, can you be more mindful of your action? You don’t know what’s gonna happen next, but you don’t just live for today, you know.”

A scowl settles on his face, offended, and he takes his previous thought back. “Excuse me? Don’t you have a mirror, dear good sir?”

But they don’t have time for bantering as the carcass of the hellhound comes back to life and starts chasing them down again.

Felix pulls Jisung to jump and hide behind a large tree trunk and Jisung releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, his body deflating slightly, and his hand fly to his chest, where his heart beating rapidly.

As he tries to take a breather, he stares at Felix’s wings that are close to his face, now colored deep blue, just like his eyes, instead of white like they used to.

His hand reaches out and touches them gently without him realizing, making Felix jumps in his place and turns to him in confusion.

He opens his mouth to apologize, but a spark of insecurity in Felix’s eyes shut him down.

“I never said sorry,” he says instead, rendering Felix frowns in further confusion.

“So suddenly? What do you mean? Sorry for what, exactly?”

He finds it cute how innocent Felix is sometimes; he smiles apologetically. “I’ve been mean to you, while you’ve been nothing but kind to me. I’m sorry.”

Felix goes silent; his lips pursed as he turns his body to face Jisung properly from where he’s been peeking to check on the hellhound. “It’s okay, you were… stressed, I understand.”

“No, Lix, it’s  _ not _ okay. I can be stressed, I can be sad, yes, but I  _ can’t _ be rude to you, or to anyone. Just because I was stressed, doesn’t mean I could be an asshole and get you stressed too.” He ends with a sigh, watching Felix staring back at him with his usual unreadable look, but he knows Felix genuinely cares. “I’m really sorry, Lixie.”

Felix is about to answer when they both hear the hellhound is coming closer, so he just gives Jisung his prettiest smile, “Looks like we have to save this talk for another time.”

Jisung laughs, but then slaps his own mouth with his hand when the hellhound stops on its track. He grins sheepishly at Felix. He asks then while Felix shakes his head disapprovingly at him, “Can’t you do something with your new feature?”

Felix snorts at Jisung’s choice of words, “I’m still figuring out. But I’ll try.”

But before any of them can do anything, the hellhound jumps over their heads and Felix jumps in front of Jisung out of reflex, his hands flies before he can think, forming a seal he remembers by heart, and the next thing he knows is, the hellhound gets absorbed to his open palm, his own body pushed back by the force, simultaneously squeezing Jisung behind him. He moves away by instinct when Jisung cries, but he can’t take his eyes off of his palm, not yet believing what just occurred.

“What does this mean?”

“I think it means heaven hasn’t abandoned you—“ the hopeful stars in Felix’s eyes when he turns to him silenced Jisung.

Felix’s whole body visibly shakes, trembling from a mix of emotions rushing through him; his eyes blown wide. “Really? Do you really think so? So I still have a chance?”

_No_ , if he’s being honest, he doesn’t know anything about heaven; much less about Felix’s current condition, so he can’t possibly has the right answer to that. But the pure, unadulterated hope, sparkling in those round deep blue eyes directed at him makes him swallow his words— he knows then he shouldn’t have said anything at all, but he can’t control his own mouth sometimes. He takes Felix’s hand, claws and all, and squeezes it, and give him what he hopes as the same hopeful smile, “That could be, Lixie.”

Felix smiles gratefully at Jisung, blinking softly to keep his tears in— always the one to hold himself together better between the two— as he carefully intertwine their hands, being mindful of his claws, and looks away into the distance, beyond the blue sky that is painted beautifully with pink and orange early clouds as the sun climbs higher, and Jisung wonders if dawn is their thing as he follows Felix’s gaze, admiring the view for the brief moment they can have.

“You never had to apologize, by the way.” Felix says, his gravelly voice dripping smoothly, breaking the moment of silence they share under the morning sky. “I already forgave you. I knew you never meant to hurt me… or  _ anyone _ , for that matter.”

Jisung shifts his gaze from the rising sun to the angel beside him, to almost forget how to breathe.

Felix looks so serene breathing in the quiet air, under the sun’s soft glow, kissing his skin gently, the morning’s breeze sweeping soft tufts of his hair.

Felix always seems so serious, but that’s because he always tries to completely focus on whatever task he has on his hands, and always tries to do the best he can, and Jisung loves that about him, and even though he's losing himself, he can see Felix tries to keep his head on straight— never one to let himself fall and break.

He almost lost himself in trance until Felix’s eyes find his, and a tender smile spreads across his face, and Jisung can’t hold back from smiling tenderly too, mirroring him.

He chuckles, sobering himself up from utter admiration for his angel friend, “I thought that’s a talk for another time?”

Felix’s eyes involuntarily fall on the claws on his hands, and then he throws his gaze back to the bright star starting the day in the horizon, as if it burns him to look at his new color. “With where we are now, we don’t know if  _ another time _ will ever come.”

Jisung’s heart aches for him, as though he’s also going through the pain Felix is in, though he doesn’t understand, but before he can say anything, Felix beats him to it and asks, while he locks his gaze on Jisung’s eyes, “The question now… have you forgive yourself?”

  
  
  



	21. Lie, and Say You'll Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Blood, Anxiety Attack  
> it isn't that gore-y (i think) but it's explicit, and the anxiety attack part is brief, but please be safe
> 
> also, i apologize for the late update. many things happened in the past month and ngl as much as i said i'd finish this book, i kinda lost motivation to do this, so i'm really sorry... but dw, i will finish the story^^
> 
> and if you haven't noticed, even though this is an angels-demons!au, i try to make the characters as human as possible, with flaws and all (but who am i kidding, i just can't write anything other than pain dfjg i'm sorry)  
> and i try to generalize the problems and use simple phrases for the comfort, in case any of you needed to hear that (ironic, ik, with my story being painful to read and all)  
> but really, i just want you to know that you're not alone, you're strong and you can go through and you will grow through whatever you're going through. just please give yourself a chance like you give to everyone else<3
> 
> lastly, as always, hope you like it, good luck with whatever you do and have a nice day/night ahead loves!<3

He’s panting harshly, sweat dripping off of him heavily, and he’s growing numb from the horrible pain shooting through his whole body, his face twisting in deep frown. He tries harder to break himself free, but the hands holding him down don’t budge, keeping him locked in place, rotten nails digging in his flesh deeper the harder he tries, rendering his body grows paler, weaker with each drop of blood he shed. Still, he doesn’t give up, with teeth gritted he jerks his body to the side with all he’s got, and he falls from the bed, but not without his skin tearing apart, blood flowing freely from the peeled off skin.

But he has no time to give it a mind, only subconsciously embraces his arms in a vain attempt to keep what’s left of them intact, while rushing and throwing his whole weight to the door, because the window next to the bed isn’t an option— the hands would catch him back before he tries anything. He cries out of built up frustration when he tries harder, to no avail, only leaving purple bruises blossoming in his already torn body.

Before he can make his third attempt, the hands grow longer by spurting out of one another’s palm and reach him, and grip his leg and harshly drag him back to the bed; he wails in frustration fruitlessly.

Purposefully loud steps coming closer to the room he’s in, echoes in the hall, and his body shakes solely from the strength of his will to escape listening to it— never want to miss the chance of running out of the open door.

But the hands around him— from the torso down to his legs— hold him tighter, as if they could read his intentions, keeping him motionless.

He can only move his facial muscles, throwing what he could only hope as actual daggers with his eyes, when the door opens.

Jeongin pays no heed to Hyunjin’s glare at him, only sighing at the mess of what was supposed to be Hyunjin’s meal, pieces of food and porcelain scattered beside the bed, tainted with drops of Hyunjin’s blood. He shakes his head in disapproval at Hyunjin who really could care less about the mess he made and approached him with a new tray of food, and with a flick of his fingers, the mess comes back as one good meal, as if nothing happened to it.

He put the tray on the bedside drawer and rests his hands on his hips, “I know you want nothing of us, even less food, in case we try to poison you or something. But can you at least appreciate the effort and not waste it away?”

“What effort are you talking about? I see you make that trash seem brand new fairly easily,” Hyunjin hisses with all venom he could muster, but he’s in too much pain to sound menacing.

“True that,” Jeongin hums noncommittally. “But that doesn’t mean you can throw away food, Mister. It’s disrespectful, you know,” he picks up the old food and put it beside the new one while giving Hyunjin side eyes.

Then disapproving frown settles on his face when he glides his gaze on Hyunjin, he involuntarily sighs again, “Aish, what did you do to yourself?”

“These evil hands exist, with claws all over me, and you _accuse me_ of _doing this to myself_? How very observant of you,” Hyunjin retorts, but cries in regret when the hands claw on him again.

Jeongin gives him unimpressed stare, Hyunjin glares back at him with tears streaming down his face. He squeezed his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, holding back another sigh threatening to slip between his lips because of Hyunjin’s hardheadedness. But he smiles when he opens his eyes again, garnering instant effect from Hyunjin who visibly softens at the sight, “Look, I just want us to be civil, Hyunjin, but you aren’t helping at all. And I don’t wanna hurt you like this, you know.”

Hyunjin snorts loudly despite himself, “You say that but you got all this thing clawing at me every time I as much as breathe. You _don’t wanna hurt me_? _Want us to be civil_? Yeah, nah.”

Jeongin let out amused laugh, “Okay, that’s a mistake on my part.” Hyunjin’s brows rose in confusion, but before he can say anything, Jeongin flicks his fingers again and the hands disappear. He raises his both hands, showing Hyunjin his empty palms, “Can you trust me now?”

Hyunjin gapes in both disbelief and relief, now that he can breathe freely without rotten wrinkled hands suffocating him, but then quickly composes himself, frowning. “You think I’m stupid? You make them disappear now but as soon as the door closes they will be back mutilating me.”

“No, _I think_ you’re beautiful, Hyunjin,” Jeongins answers without missing a beat, with a smile, watching in silent satisfaction how Hyunjin’s face goes red despite the amount of blood he’s lost. “And sorry I can’t let you run away from us, that’s my job to do. Besides, it’s Neutral Zone, it’s too dangerous out there for you mortals in broad daylight. And with a face like yours, who knows what’s gonna happen if you roam around the street alone.”

“Shut up,” Hyunjin spits, but the blush decorating his face betrays him, “One look and everyone should know I’m not a woman, nobody’s gonna target me if I walk alone anywhere, anytime. And I’m not weak, if anything does happen, I’m capable of defending myself.”

“You’re not weak, maybe,” Jeongin hums and runs the back of his fingers on Hyunjin’s sweat glazed cheek while locking gazes with him; Hyunjin flinches from the contact and shivers from Jeongin’s gentle touch on him, Jeongin’s intense gaze wavers his thought process, “But with this condition, what can you do, Hyunjin? Let me tell you, the others aren’t very merciful.”

“ _The others_ , you say,” Hyunjin snorts weakly, “What, you’re higher than other demons or something? Holier, because you’re more _merciful_?”

Jeongin laughs, “You’re so annoying.”

He sits facing Hyunjin by the bed and holds his bloodied hand, and strokes his knuckles with his thumb, smiles when Hyunjin’s heartbeat picks up. “You’re interesting, Hyunjin,” he says, relishing in how Hyunjin can’t take his eyes off of his, “I wanna know more about you.”

Jeongin’s smile takes away not only his breathe, but also his words, but with his last bit of cynics that isn’t blurred by his daze, Hyunjin replies, “What will you get from that?”

“A way to your heart,” he says with a wink, and Hyunjin turns his head away to hide his heating up face, which doesn’t help, with the prominent blush spreads on his face, ears, down to his neck, but helps hiding Jeongin’s satisfied smirk seeing his reaction instead.

“I’m demonphobe,” Hyunjin mutters weakly, cursing inwardly he doesn’t sound convincing even to his ears.

Jeongin hums solemnly, “I know. It’s alright, there was many of your kind had to go through denial stage out of internalized _demonphobia_ , as you call it. It’s hard to accept there are other sides of who’s supposed to be your archenemy than what you’ve been taught of, after all.” 

Hyunjin whips his head back to Jeongin, scowling, “You say that like it’s a problem for us humans to fix.”

“I didn’t say that but I don’t oppose if you take it that way,” Jeongin laughs. “I’m just saying we can start living together in harmony, not going after each other’s heads because of what we are. That’s kinda racist, don’t you think?”

Hyunjin’s about to open his mouth, but Jeongin lifts his hand in his hold, “Besides,” he kisses the back of Hyunjin’s hand gently, eyes trained on him, “I’d like to live to see the day you’ll see me as someone you can’t live without, not someone you’re trained specifically to end. Wouldn’t it be great if there aren’t many people against it just because we’re different?”

“You’re gonna have to live a very long life then, because that’s not gonna happen until next 7 decades, and I don’t have half your life span.”

”Oh, you didn’t oppose my words,” Jeongin grins smugly, and adds when Hyunjin splutters, “And trust me baby, _7 decades_ isn’t long.”

He revels in emotions flickering in Hyunjin’s eyes as Hyunjin debates with himself. With a soft smile, thumb back stroking Hyunjin’s hand, that make Hyunjin’s whirring mind halts, he supplies, “I’m willing to walk you through it. And I’ll go with you to the next life, because you’re worth it, Hyunjin.”

The words hit Hyunjin hard, and he chokes, tears welling in his eyes.

“You don’t know me,” he rasps weakly, in his last attempt not to give in to Jeongin, “You only say that to get me on your side. Once you get what you want, you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore. You don’t mean it- you don’t mean anything you said. I’m not- I’m not worth it.”

Panic’s bubbling up in him, his body trembles, and he involuntarily tries to pull his hand from Jeongin’s hold as he starts to babble, but Jeongin cradles his face in his hands.

“Hyunjin, Jinnie, breathe, baby,” Jeongin calls softly, waiting for Hyunjin’s frantically looking around eyes to focus back on him, “You’re alright baby.”

He pulls Hyunjin to his embrace when Hyunjin’s body shakes more violently, tears flowing down uncontrollably, and whimpers through gritted teeth in vain attempt not to break; rubbing along Hyunjin’s back down to his spine. He rocks their bodies when Hyunjin holds him tight and buries his face in his neck, in subconscious search for comfort, and chants sweet nothings until Hyunjin calms down in his arms, only sobbing quietly.

He pulls away when Hyunjin isn’t sobbing anymore to give him water and asks, “Is Hyunjinnie okay now?”

Hyunjin takes a small sip and nods, muttering quiet _thank you_ , all with his head hung low.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” he says with fragile, small voice, and then turns his head to the side and mutters under his breath to himself; Jeongin’s face contorted in a frown watching him, “I’m a hunter, dammit, I’m not supposed to be weak.” He closes his eyes as his mind starts to spiral down to familiar, yet unwelcomed path, until Jeongin calls him.

“Hyunjinnie, look at me baby.”

Hyunjin lifts his head after rubbing his sore eyes albeit reluctantly, ashamed of showing himself, but Jeongin greets him with a smile.

“There you go, brave baby,” Jeongin coos, wiping the remnants of Hyunjin’s tears carefully, still smiling, and holds both Hyunjin’s hands in his afterwards. “Crying doesn’t make you any less of a hunter, baby, it doesn’t make you any weaker. It makes you human, Jinnie, perfect, functional human. And you, Hwang Hyunjin, are perfect in my eyes.

“You’ve clearly endured a lot. Hell, I’ve never seen a mortal that lasted as long as you did with those _evil hands mutilating you_ ,” he laughs both at Hyunjin’s words and Hyunjin’s face scrunched cutely at the mention of the hands, and continues, “But you pull yourself together and tried so hard to run, to find Jisung. You’re enduring so much pain but you’re more worried about your friend. You have such a pure heart and a very strong will inside you, and I admire you for that.”

His smile widens when Hyunjin blushes adorably and ducks his head down, and reaches out to smooth down his hair with his fingers, and tucks some behind Hyunjin’s flushing ears, all the while grinning widely because Hyunjin doesn’t pull away from his touch. “You’re strong and beautiful inside out, baby, it’s the truth.”

And being a little devil he is, he leans to Hyunjin’s ear and whispers, “And you still have the energy to sass my words, makes me wonder what else that mouth of yours is good at.”

Hyunjin snaps his head at him with wide eyes and face flushed for an entire different reason, and punch Jeongin on his gut out of reflex, “Oh my God, stay away from me you satan!”

Jeongin doubled both in laughter and pain, but he’s mostly amused. “I didn’t say anything specific though, what are you thinking about?”

Hyunjin splutters, can’t find a word to defend himself because Jeongin is right, so he resorts to flipping on the still laughing Jeongin. “I’m grateful for what you did for me- thanks a lot, really. But you’re so bad at comforting, by the way. I mean, who the fuck throws innuendo at someone who just had an episode?”

“But it keeps your mind off of it, no?” Jeongin asks back with a bright smile, and Hyunjin can’t lie and say his heart doesn’t stutter, and he smiles wider.

“Also,” he pulls Hyunjin closer by the chin with his finger, “Didn’t you know that we immortals can read you mortals’ hearts?”

He smiles when Hyunjin shakes his head dumbly, dazed by their proximity— their lips brushing slightly, Jeongin’s eyes diving in his, Jeongin’s breathe fanning his face. “I can read your heart, Hyunjinnie. Do you know what I found?”

Hyunjin shakes his head again and he leaves a lingering kiss on Hyunjin’s forehead. “I found a bright, pure child, scared alone, trapped by roses complete with their thorns.”

He moves his hand to Hyunjin’s neck and rubs his nape when Hyunjin does a sharp intake of breath— unprepared for getting exposed, and doesn’t say anything more until Hyunjin nods at him.

“Whoever hurt you and made you think you worth nothing, that you’re only good for your looks, is wrong, baby. They were just ugly and jealous and salty because they didn’t have nor could they do what you do and resorted to trashing all your hard work like a low life they are,” he chuckles to lighten up the mood but it’s him who gets struck when Hyunjin giggles.

He bats his eyelashes, feigning clueless when Hyunjin raises his brow when he stops, proceeding to kiss both his cheeks instead, and grins widely watching Hyunjin’s eyes closed, flush decorating his face, and waits until Hyunjin opens his eyes. “You aren’t _too much_ for seeking out affection. You aren’t a failure for losing control. To feel deeply is a blessing, baby, you shouldn’t be apologetic for it.”

He keeps the smile on his face when he’s finished— it’s not hard with what’s laid before his eyes to see— as he let Hyunjin taking it all in as they locked eyes in silence; Hyunjin searching in Jeongin’s eyes while sorting his own thoughts; Jeongin drowns himself, and pulled in deeper by mix of emotions swirling in Hyunjin’s bare coal eyes.

After the silence that’s stretched forever, Hyunjin starts timidly, “You say-“ he cuts himself and looks for any kind of reaction in Jeongin’s eyes even though he’s been staring at the same pair and sees no trace of danger in there— Jeongin keeps smiling at him and nods, prompting him to continue. “You say I’m not too much for seeking out affection?” Jeongin strokes his hand again and he relaxes instantly. “Can I hug you?”

Jeongin’s smile widens, and he instantly spreads his arms open, “Oh baby, you don’t have to ask.”

“But isn’t it hypocritical of me?”

“Hyunjin…”

“I said I don’t want funny business with you and all I do is irritate you but you never got mad at me- well except for that time when I slit your nose- but even then you didn’t do anything that hurt me- directly, that is-“

“Jinnie-“

“And you always speak so kindly to me-“

“Hyunjin!”

“Sir yes Sir!” Hyunjin whips his head straight, looking back at Jeongin with his eyes blown wide.

Jeongin chuckles, “You still want your hug or?”

“But-“

“ _Jeongin_ , baby, call my name,” he reprimands softly, not realizing he smiles ear to ear when his name rolls smoothly from Hyunjin’s tongue. He tilts his head then, gesturing to his still open arms. When he sees doubt back in Hyunjin’s eyes, he pulls Hyunjin onto his lap and tucks his head on the crook of his neck, and wraps his hands around Hyunjin’s waist, “There, better?”

Hyunjin, though isn’t surprising, immediately melts in Jeongin’s arms and nods happily, eagerly hugs him back and makes himself comfortable, squeaking _thank you_ muffled by Jeongin’s shirt.

“Anytime, baby,” Jeongin hums, rubbing Hyunjin’s back, but what Hyunjin missed is, his face falls into unreadable look, his eyes flashing crimson before he closes his eyes, “Anytime.”

 

 

 


	22. Kiss Me Kill Me, We Don't Have to be Right

He would never admit it to anyone that he lived a predictable life; his life had a blueprint, set in stone; all he had to do was be a good son and walk along the path his parents had prepared for him. But that was before Satan said _Kim_ Seungmin hadn’t suffered enough, and dumped in a variety, namely Lee Minho, to make his life less boring, who by extension, dragged a karma police called Yang Jeongin with him, because apparently, not only he _needed more excitement in his life_ , but he was also _lonely_. So, yeah, Minho and Jeongin came and disrupted the tranquility of mundane routine he didn’t know he’d miss and gave more color in his life, so that should have been enough, shouldn’t it?

 _Wrong_.

His life did change with more people he had to tolerate and annoy, but there was still _not enough dynamics_ , Satan decided, _not enough spices_. So he flips Seungmin’s life upside down with the hands of a scary looking softie who happens to be a hunter, Jisung’s leader at that, so they were set to go against each other, because Satan said, _romance, but make it angst, luv_. To say Seungmin ‘hates his life and he wants to die’ is oversimplifying, offending understatement for him.

Did he mention that Satan hates him? Because Satan must be despises him (he doesn’t, he simply found entertainment and joy in watching Seungmin suffer), for allowing Changbin to simply exist in his life, breathing, yet he manages to be the center of Seungmin’s focus. And what rights Changbin has to be so altruistic? Who does that? Everybody exists for themselves, yet here he is, doing God’s work being everyone’s dark so they can get the spotlight and shine.

How infuriating.

(No, don’t make him start about Changbin’s look, because every time he as much as lays eyes on him, all he wants to do is submit to him and beg for him to go rough and use him.)

And now Changbin only sits there on the floor, one leg pulled to his chest, staring lazily at him through his bangs in the dark where he’s locked in without any light or a way out, his eyes offering no friendliness, but Seungmin sucks his breath and bit his lip, frustratingly bothered.

Another thing Seungmin hates is being overpowered, and he crosses his fingers Changbin won’t ever realize the power he has over him, or that he won’t make a fool out of himself and unfold how affected he is by Changbin’s presence alone.

But Seungmin never gets what he wants because Changbin’s infuriatingly attractive lazy gaze on him just _has_ to make him excited and raises his tone a few notches when he asks, “Why didn’t you eat your breakfast?”

“Why do you care?” Changbin asks back, in deep raspy tone that stirs something inside Seungmin; thankfully doesn’t notice Seungmin’s internal turmoil (he does, he just doesn’t care).

But, ouch.

Seungmin saw that coming, to be honest, from the look in Changbin’s eyes, that he couldn’t be bothered to wake up for breakfast, but that doesn’t stop a frown forming in his face. “Breakfast is important.”

Changbin only glances briefly at the cold, untouched food then back eyeing Seungmin with disinterest, shrugging. “Not to me.”

Sighing, Seungmin schools his face into his weapon: dejected puppy eyes (it only ever worked on Minho, and it’s either because he is stupid or he’s just soft for his dongsaengs like that, but it doesn’t hurt to try). “But you have to eat.”

To his surprise— and nothing really surprises him anymore, he’s lived long enough to learn (to Minho’s dismay) to expect the bad to come with the good in pairs so he wouldn’t be surprised when he was let down— Changbin reacts to that, his eyes widen in surprise first, then shift into a look Seungmin can’t decipher.

“Fuck- okay, I’ll eat.”

“You really are soft,” Seungmin huffs, and Changbin stops on his track to get his food. “I should’ve guessed. You didn’t aim to hurt me, but just to make me unconscious. How are you a hunter, honestly?”

Changbin retrieves his plate and shrugs nonchalantly as he goes back to his previous place, “There’s too much blood shed for reasons closer to ridiculous than logical already, I don’t wanna participate in that.”

Seungmin scoffs loudly, hands resting on his hips, “Do you know how _ridiculous_ that sounds, coming from a hunter?”

“I _am_ ridiculous, I’ve been told.” Changbin moans around his pancake then, “Tis good. You made this?”

Seungmin can feel his cheek heating up, and he can’t stop a shy smile tugging on his lips, “Yeah, I did, thanks.”

Changbin nods and pats a space beside him, and says when Seungmin raises his brow, “I can’t eat alone and you don’t look like you have something better to do.”

“What gave you the idea I’m not about to leave and do my work?”

“So you always just check on your inmates and puppy eyes them to eat like this? Aw, here I thought I was special.”

Seungmin grits his teeth, how he wants to smack that smug smirk off of Changbin’s face …with his lips, preferably. “You know what, whoever told you that were right, you’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re adorable, Seungmin,” Changbin says easily, the words flow past his tongue so smoothly and creep to Seungmin’s ears, spreading warmth inside that shows on his cheek in their wake.

“What do you mean?” he didn’t mean to _squeak_ , but his voice didn’t get the memo.

“What, I thought we were stating facts?”

There it is, that stupid teasing smirk.

“Do you always do this?” Seungmin asks before he can stop himself, his infatuation towards the very man before him, and his wariness of it, got the best of him. “Do you always know what you’re doing and get what you want? Now you clearly know I certainly like you, you’re gonna flirt and play with me to get something out of it?”

He didn’t want to admit he likes Changbin, much less say it out loud, but now it’s said, he feels like he can breathe again. He’d always considered himself as calm, collected man, but after his sudden outburst just because Changbin appeared in his life and shakes his world single handedly, it seems like he has to reconsider it. He doesn’t want to let himself think that Changbin has effortlessly, unknowingly, make him weak.

What stresses him out the most, though, isn’t his sudden outburst itself, but Changbin’s reaction— or the lack of it.

Changbin looks like he’s mulling over Seungmin’s words, but his eyes betrays him not, as they reflect nothing, and it really drives Seungmin to the edge.

“Look-“ Changbin raises his hand and Seungmin closes his mouth, and he knows then, admittedly, he’s royally fucked up.

“First, you’re right, partly. Yes, I do know my circumstances, but no, I don’t always get what I want. There are things I can work on to get, yes, but this is life, there are also things that are beyond our control. Me being here is a perfect example of both things I can’t control and I can’t have, _yet_ , which is to get out of here.

“Second,” he pauses, his eyes soften, and his lips curled into the softest smile Seungmin has ever seen, “Yes, I know you like me, because the look in your eyes is hard to miss, Seungmin.

“And no, I never think to play with you to get something for my advantage just because I know you like me. I flirt with you, yes, but it’s because you’re very pretty and quite easy to read for a demon, I must say.” His face blooms into a wide grin, “And oh, you’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

Seungmin never thought he’d ever fall so hard, but look who's proven wrong again.

But of course he hasn’t made a clown of himself enough and his brain has to short circuit. “Did you just call me pretty?”

Changbin has the prettiest laugh, Seungmin decides.

“ _Very pretty_ , yes.”

Wait, since when did Changbin stand so close to him?

The fact that he failed to notice Changbin moving closer to him should’ve alerted him— it’s either Seungmin was too caught up in his own head, or Changbin really has something more than he shows on the outside.

But all he can think about is, _Changbin’s gaze is so gentle_.

“And see,” Changbin’s raspy voice breaks his trance, his lips curled in a gentle understanding smile, “you’re _clearly_ not used to be this vulnerable. I can’t _play_ with you, I can’t hurt you like that.”

Sick of not having the upper hand, Seungmin steps forward until they’re chest to chest, and Changbin has to look up at him with both brows raised, but definitely amused, if his stupid easy smirk is anything to go by. “What if I want you to play me? To hurt me?”

“I thought you said you’re sensitive?”

From up close, Seungmin can see mischief glinting in Changbin’s unrelenting eyes, and his knees almost gave up under those eyes.

“The moment I saw you, I knew I’m fucked,” he says, voice barely above a whisper, his eyes travel down Changbin’s face to his plump lips, then back to his eyes. “Is it so wrong I want you to fuck me now?”

“It is already wrong for us to think of going that way, Seungmin,” Changbin says in equally hushed tone that drives Seungmin crazy, but with that patient smile akin to Minho’s when he and Jeongin were stepping overboard, and Seungmin hates it. “Besides, I’m sure you’re aware of what we are,” he pauses, and there’s a glimmer of something Seungmin doesn’t dare to name, in case it gives even a glimpse of hope.

Something akin to sadness.

“It’s just going to hurt you.”

“Figured,” Seungmin spat, stepping backwards, “You’re too good for that- wait, no, you’re a coward. You don’t want me because I’m a demon, and _a man_ at that. What an absolute sin it would be if you touched me, right? Is that it?”

“ _A perfect sin_ , I would say,” Changbin chuckles. “Didn’t I say you’re very pretty? Because you’re very, very pretty, Seungmin.” His voice drops a few octaves, sending shivers down Seungmin’s spine, and his head’s clouded with want. “As I said, the look in your eyes is hard to miss.” His eyes get darker, head tilted in challenging manner, “I know you want me. But do we really want to cross that bridge, Seungmin? With how we were supposed to kill each other?”

Seungmin frowns. “I’ve been dying since you walked in, Changbin. And as you said, _there’s too much blood shed for ridiculous reasons already_. Why don’t we save ours then and use the energy for something better instead? I don’t mind to die in your hands afterwards, which would be pure bliss for me.”

Changbin doesn’t move a muscle, but he is burning Seungmin with his eyes, and Seungmin much prefers he does it with his touch.

Impatient, Seungmin pushes, “So, what do you say?”

Changbin snorts at Seungmin’s impatience and smirks. “Did you know I was born sick, Seungmin?”

Seungmin’s eyes flash in scarlet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though i put this story under Mature tag, but i'm still wary if some of y'all are still minors so i'll leave the explicit deets for the other authors to write lol. sorry kiddos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> stay hydrated though, loves ❤️


	23. I Dry My Eyes, I See No End to This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you make it to this chapter, welcome back, thank you, and i'm sorry:)
> 
> it means you can stomach whatever i've written this far:) but also:) you shouldn't be surprised for another pain, right?:) not in this chapter dw lol but you'll definitely hate me (if you don't already lmao)
> 
> i have to admit i was feeling a bit iffy (i still was when i typed this) when i wrote the beginning of the second half so i'm really sorry if it's too... weird?
> 
> also, i just wanna say i never hate any of the characters i write (trust me i wouldn't include them in any of my writing if i do), if anything, i love them a lot if i include them.
> 
> anyway, i hope you have a reason to smile today. you are loved, you're enough, you're more than your scars or your mistakes, you're beautiful and i love you. have a nice day/night ahead of you♥

_He let out a long exhale, hands leaning on the balcony’s railings, eyes trailed on the view in the distance— The Sky, The Horizon, and The Sea. A small bitter smile slipped on his lips. He loved the view, but why did he still feel so empty?_

_What were the odds he fell in love with a soul that took him where he could stop and contemplate about The Horizon, where The Sky and The Sea met? Where hope and despair collide, just like his own situation, where he had to choose between love and right? That was how he felt at the moment— like The Horizon, forever trapped in between, and he couldn’t help but wonder, why he couldn’t choose both._

_The Sky— the vast expanse blanket of comfort. Jisung loves him immensely— he always reminded him that his limitations came from the confinement of his own mind, and it’s himself he has to both win a perpetual war against, and make infinite peace with. And looking up at the sun and the stars adorning The Sky always makes him feel less lonely._

_The Sea— the unapologetic deep water of acceptance and forgiveness. She’s his favorite— although untamed and intimidating, but she’s always been undoubtedly accepting and forgiving of the grief and sadness continuously dumped into her. And she always welcomes him with the softest embrace of her tidal waves, which always makes him feel like home._

_And no, The Horizon isn’t ‘trapped’ in between— he is holding both to The Sky and The Sea— for if he chose one, The World would collapse. And Jisung isn’t The Horizon, and his world would collapse if he didn’t choose, and with who he is, he really should’ve known better. But he felt like his world was collapsing the day he realized Minho’s smiles and kisses made him forget he is a hunter._

_And Minho made him feel alright, made him feel welcomed— like he belongs… like home; Minho always made him feel …loved, wanted._

_Why was it much easier to be wrong?_

_“So, am I the sea?” Minho asked, and Jisung jumped out of his mind from the surprise, while he’s caging him from behind, trapping him to the railings._

_“No, you’re still the moon,” Jisung huffed indignantly. He still hated Minho’s habit of appearing out of thin air and scared him, but he didn’t hate Minho’s warmth engulfing him. “You’re early today,” he added, leaning back to Minho’s chest, inhaling his scent, basking in Minho’s presence that immediately made him feel safe, as he threw his gaze back to The Horizon._

_“I missed my sun,” Minho hummed, nuzzling Jisung’s head and trailed kisses down to his shoulder._

_“You say that but you always leave when the sun’s up. Yeah, right,” Jisung snorted; he didn’t mean to be petty, but his voice still came off sharper than he intended even to his ears._

_Minho chuckled with his lips grazing on Jisung’s ear, hands slithering around Jisung’s small waist: his current favorite thing to hold. “What can I say, the other sun out there is hot.”_

_He grinned widely, playing dumb when Jisung turned around in his hold, staring back at him in disbelief, wanting to give him hell. But Jisung didn’t look the slightest bit intimidating, more like an angry squirrel instead. And he couldn’t resist peppering kisses to Jisung’s face, despite Jisung’s indignant whining. “Don’t worry Love, he can’t make me worship him the way you do.”_

_“Don’t sweet talk your way with me now, you asshole,” Jisung said, but his voice shook when Minho left open mouthed kisses along his neck._

_Minho pulled back to look Jisung in the eyes, while licking his lower lip. “You’re the sweet thing here, though? And you’ve enabled the sweet tooth in me. Is that my fault now?”_

_“I hate you,” Jisung scoffed and yanked him by the neck to kiss him with much aggression, to which Minho happily kissed back, squeezing Jisung’s butt then lifted him onto the railings._

_Jisung shrieked, abruptly locking his legs around Minho’s torso and hit his chest repeatedly, “I can’t believe you! Are you trying to kill me?”_

_Minho laughed, securing his arms around Jisung. “Relax, sweet cheeks, I won’t let you die.”_

_He felt Jisung’s mood fell then— his mind going train wreck. He frowned, how he hated that empty look in Jisung’s pretty eyes,_ it doesn’t suit him _. He slid one hand and squeezed Jisung’s thigh to pull him from his thoughts, and smiled softly to him, “What worries your little head, Love?”_

_Jisung didn’t answer, caressing Minho’s cheek instead, while staring back at Minho deep in the eyes, searching for answers to the questions he couldn’t put around together._

_And Minho waited patiently while pressing himself closer to Jisung, holding Jisung’s hand on his cheek, still smiling._

_“Say it again,” Jisung said finally, voice so quiet, partly hoping Minho couldn’t hear him, but the look in Minho’s eyes made him believe whatever he was going to say, it was going to be okay for the both of them. “Say I’m your sun again.”_

_‘_ Gladly’ _, Minho’s eyes said, still staring up at him with so much love in there Jisung’s heart clenched. “You are my sun, Jisung, the star of my universe, the light to my dark.” He smiled when Jisung giggled. “I wonder what else,” he hummed, teasing, while looping Jisung’s hands around his neck, but he melted then when Jisung’s eyes shined with hope again._

_“I don’t mean to pick one single star for you— I’d paint a whole galaxy for you. Because,” he grinned, booping Jisung’s cute nose, earning him another giggle, and a genuine smile stretched on his own lips, “why would you need a star when you’re the whole sun? I’d paint the galaxy and that would be a home for you— where you’d be surrounded by your kin, and you won’t feel alone._

_“I’m not saying I would die for you, Love, but I’d throw myself to the front line and terminate any kind of threat coming at you. But that isn’t needed, isn’t it, seeing you can defend yourself just fine.” When Jisung was about to protest, he pulled him down by the neck and left a chaste kiss on his lips, and whispered, “I trust you to be safe always, Love.”_

When you’re not with me _, buried deep in his heart._

 _He put a finger on his lips and wink when he knew Jisung was about to retort, and mouthed, ‘_ one more’ _, leaving Jisung pouted slightly but keeping his mouth shut nonetheless._

_He brought Jisung’s hand from his cheek to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently, eyes still looking up at Jisung, as if he was reading a vow, “And if you say that I’m the moon, doesn’t it make me the perfect pair for you? I’d die a thousand deaths to let you rise and shine, Han Jisung, my sun.”_

_Jisung’s face was the color of the sunset when Minho finished with kissing his abdomen, his eyes shining with unshed tears of words he couldn’t bring himself to say, barely covered by the hair falling over his eyes._

_Minho pulled back just enough to take in the mortal sun in his arms, with dusk falling in the background, staring back down at him with his whole heart spilling from his beautiful obsidian eyes._

_He wondered then if he looked at Jisung the same way too._

_Jisung’s low chuckle broke their comfortable filled with love silence, one hand smoothing down strays of Minho’s hair that was swept by the wind. “I guess you’re right, I’m the sweet thing. And you’ve had too much of me to the point you can spew so many sweet bullshit in one breath.”_

_“Hey, you asked for it!”_

_“And if you can’t tell, I’m loving it,” Jisung said, throwing his gaze, not wanting to see Minho’s eyes watching him blush._

_“Oh, you know very well I can, Love,” Minho laughed, he always loved seeing Jisung’s a little shyer side, after watching his bold, shameless front he displayed sometimes._

_“And I take it after you, you know,” he rested his head on Jisung’s stomach, and Jisung’s hand found its way to his hair, caressing softly, and he closed his eyes contentedly, “my sentimental sun.”_

 

 

 

He didn’t know much about Neutral Zone, other than its’ atmosphere doesn’t quite fit for mortals to breathe, and after his short stay there, his only conclusion about the place was, _stay away if possible_. But he stayed long enough to know the sun never spares the cursed place a glance, leaving thick suffocating air to do the job and covers every inch of its surface. So he frowns when he looks up at the blue sky, clear and bright, with no clouds hanging around.

Felix’s small hand lands on his forehead, tearing his gaze from the sky, shifted to Felix’s worried face. “You have fever.”

“It’s bright today.”

“How do you feel?” Felix asks, his hand moves to Jisung’s neck where his pulse is.

“Something’s gonna go wrong today.”

“It’s not bad, but it might get worse. Do you feel dizzy?”

“It isn’t supposed to be bright here.”

Felix clicks his tongue and retreats his hand, brows furrowed, “Maybe the weather wants to be nice for once and make it bright?”

“Neutral Zone isn’t bright!” Jisung huffs, stomping his feet that makes Felix raises a brow, and throws his gaze around— even the grass looks greener than he remembers.

“Um, excuse me,”

They turn their heads simultaneously to the voice and find a lanky boy strutting to them with small steps.

“Are you perhaps Han Jisung and Lee Felix?”

They share a look then back at the tall boy who looks nervous, shifting his eyes between Felix and Jisung.

“Yes, and you are?”

The boy perks up and bows deeply, “Hello, I’m Park Jisung. I’m here to eliminate you.”

Even though obviously stunned by the straightforwardness— their brows raised so high, eyes blown wide— both Felix and Jisung can’t help but furrow their brows, scrutinizing the other/ ~~taller~~ Jisung up and down. They know better than to ever estimate a soul based on their appearance alone, but Jisung looks _harmless_ , to say the least: he’s radiating innocence, with beautiful small sparkling eyes, and has a cute shy demeanor. But he also has an undeniable presence; it’s rather subtle, but still demanding.

“Okay, but why?” Felix asks.

Jisung steps in front of Felix with a frown etched on his face, “Who sent you?”

“Because you’re a threat,” Jisung says with his head tilted, with a tone that makes it sounds like a question, to which both Felix and Jisung would find cute if it wasn’t for his words.

Jisung snorts loudly, his lips twitching, “Sorry, come again? _You’re_ the one who come to us in this nice sunny day and say you’re here to eliminate us, and we _are_ the threat? Sorry kid, but did you knock your head on something?”

“But I got it right though?” Jisung pouts and cocks his head, mumbling to himself but Felix and Jisung can still hear him clearly. “Hyung said I have to find Han Jisung the hunter, Lee Minho’s lover—“ he turns his head and bites his thumb nail, “But wait, did he say I have to eliminate Lee Felix too?” he continues mumbling to himself, and Felix and Jisung stand in confusion, shrugging to each other watching him. “—Aish Jaemin hyung will get mad again.”

“Who’s Jaemin?” Felix asks again, intense eyes boring into Jisung who snaps his head to him.

Much to Felix and Jisung’s nerves, Jisung raises a brow, “You don’t know Jaemin? The Prince?”

Felix and Jisung share a look again and shake their heads.

“What prince?” Felix tries again, “Did Jae- Prince Jaemin?”

Jisung nods,

“Did Prince Jaemin send you for us?”

When Jisung opens his mouth to answer, Jisung cuts him, “Wait, you mentioned Lee Minho earlier. You know him?” He turns to Felix who then holds his hand, squeezing in warning. He only smiles apologetically then looks back at Jisung, waiting.

“Well, I met him once, but we didn’t talk. Sorry.”

“He’s- he’s fine? Minho is fine?”

Jisung eyes him quizzically, brows furrowing, pausing before answers, “He’s alive.”

“What Minho has to do with Prince Jaemin?”

Both Jisungs turn to Felix whose eyes still inspecting Jisung, and still holding Jisung’s wrist.

Jisung shrugs, “Jaemin hyung gives him orders.”

Jisung’s head spins.

“Excuse me but as much as I still wanna talk with you two, I still have a job to carry,” Jisung says, pulling a medieval sword from thin air and twirls it in front of his eyes and it shines, reflecting the sunlight. “Trust me, I hate to do this too. You seem nice.”

He lowers his sword and frown watching Felix holding the other/ ~~shorter~~ Jisung. “And it’s rather… disrespectful to attack someone who isn’t in their best condition.”

Jisung waves his hand in dismissal, “Don’t worry kid, I’m fine.”

Felix rolls his eyes, “Don’t ‘kid’ him when you’re a whole child, Sungie.”

“I _am_ a child? We were born a _day_ apart, Felix, my _child_ ,” Jisung spat, and Felix smacks the back of his head.

“I guess I don’t have to worry after all, seeing you can still be annoying just fine.”

“Say that again-“

Jisung’s chuckle stops the two friends from bickering, turning their focus to him, “I was right, you guys are interesting.”

But then his face and his whole demeanor turn hard as he raises his sword again, pointing it up to the sky and it turns pitch black, lightning and thunder glowering above. A lightning ignites and gets absorbed to his sword, and his two opponents, understandably, shocked. “I really am sorry, Han Jisung, Lee Felix, but I have to do this,” he says as he drags the lightning out of the dark sky with his sword and throws it at the two.

Jisung barely manages to dodge the attack and throws the lightning away, it thunders behind them, when Jisung surges forward, but Felix jumps in front of him again, blocking the sword coming to Jisung while kicking the other Jisung away.

“Lixie, you’re bleeding!” Jisung screeches in horror at a diagonal wound now marring Felix’s chest down to his abdomen, his blood flowing freely, but Felix waves him, they have no time as many swords sprout from the ground to their direction, Felix grabs Jisung with him as he jumps backwards.

Jisung, as it turns, is deadly, and knows no mercy. His movements are sharp, slick and relentless, like he was born to kill. It’s quite clear he has far better advantage in battleship than the two friends combined— both Felix and Jisung get overwhelmed in no time, all the while he makes it look so easy.

And Felix’s slowing down moves and Jisung’s fever really doesn’t make it easier for them.

The horrific sounds of fire shoots, lights thundering, earth breaking, could be heard from miles away as their attacks and the counters come in contact.

“Why,” Felix gasps, as he crouches behind a ruin, looking down at his body, now covered with fresh open wounds from Jisung’s swords, all still bleeding, “I am not healing?”

“It’s my doing, I’m afraid,” Jisung answers, appearing in front of Felix and corners him. He looks so confident now, standing up straight with one hand in his pocket, the other holding the now bathed in blood sword, eyes gleaming with determination— the shy Jisung that greeted them earlier is nowhere to be seen. “I suppose your wings aren’t very efficient for hiding, Mr. Lee,” he adds with a shrug to answer the utter horror in Felix’s deep blue eyes, “and you have a very distinct presence, I guess.”

 

 

 


	24. I Don't Know Anymore, Give Me An Answer I Haven't Heard Before

“Should I be flattered,” Felix rasps as he tries to stand back up but Jisung’s sword meets his shoulder, pushing him back down.

He screams when he feels the sword cuts deeper while sucking his life force out of him.

His hand fly to the sword to get it off of him, but it only vibrates more in his hold, and Jisung merely laughs at his misery.

“I suggest you not to try and move, Mr. Lee. It will only quicken the process and bring you more pain.”

“Wow, thank you for notifying me, I wouldn’t know,” Felix snorts, still trying to get the sword off of him, but Jisung only pushes in deeper.

“What is this sorcery?” he asks, voice is broken with the pain, as he stares in horror his light is being sucked out of him.

“Ew, don’t call my baby ‘sorcery’ ever again, please,” Jisung grimaces, his grip on Jenny’s hold tightens, and Felix scream throatily. “Her name is Jenny and I’m not some edgy God-wannabe.”

He pushes his sword deeper, making Felix stumble back and fall, screaming loudly, and a twisted smirk grows on his face watching Felix covered in dirt and blood, struggling to escape his blood thirsty sword.

“I made her myself, you know,” he says casually then, as if he isn’t killing Felix painfully, “with the best materials only. Took me quite some time, but I like the result.”

His eyes glow bloody red watching Felix weakens and starts fading in and out of consciousness, eyes dimming.

He smiles proudly down at his sword; she’s blinking softly with Felix’s light transferring to it, “She’s made specifically to take down angels and absorbs their energy. Amazing, isn’t she?”

“You made this?” Felix snickers with what’s left in him, head lolling side to side, voice hoarse, “Tis such an ancient model, don’t you think? What, you’ve been here since Eve gave birth or something?”

Jisung grits his teeth and twists the sword, and Felix chokes, blood dripping out of his mouth, “Not very wise for your last words, angel.”

“Take your nasty sorcery off my angel baby you demon!” Jisung comes jumping, swinging his golden sword to Jisung’s head but Jisung manages to dodge it with swinging his own sword without even looking, and the sound of the two swords clashing rings in the air, piercing all of their ears.

Jisung tears his gaze from the dying Felix to the hunter Jisung, and his brow raises at Jisung’s double handed wide sword, “Some fancy stuff you got there.”

The hunter Jisung snorts, but he’s shrugging cockily, nostril flaring, his sword glows with him, “I can buy you one if you want. You know, to replace that old ass nasty sorcery.”

The demon Jisung twitches and swings his sword, glowering, “She is not sorcery and her name is Jenny!”

Jisung meets the attack in the middle, vibrant gradient orange fire and neon green lights pour from their respective swords and collide as they clash again, and even though with his strong push and persistence, the demon Jisung’s lightning easily cut through his fire and hit him, throwing him and his sword flying 50 yards backwards until he falls and rolls a few more feet on the ground, Felix’s horrified scream calling his name echoes in the dark, while his fire disperses in the air, the demon Jisung stands still there, totally unharmed.

“That’s what happens when you insult my best baby.”

“How dare you,” Felix rises from the ground, and Jisung whips his head to him wide eyed, baffled, “how dare you to do that to my dear friend.”

Jisung stumbles backwards in bewilderment, spluttering, “H-how? How can you still stand up?”

Felix’s eyes turn into the color of jet black, his wounds healing rapidly to the point of no scars left and he changes back into his previous color, his wings spread widely behind him, tensing, hardening, just like the rest of his demeanor, only now they’re also turned jet black, and instead of feathers, they’re made of thorns.

He licks his lips, chuckling, “Let’s say you haven’t seen the last of me, then.”

Jisung, understandably, can’t believe his two eyes and falls down, scrambling away, “You’re- you’re not an angel!”

“Is that so?” Felix hums, lifting his hands and see there aren’t claws anymore, only now his nails are black, and flips one wing to his face look at it, before it swifts back graciously, and then looks back at the terrified demon, “Why don’t you ask Jenny then? About whom I am?”

“Don’t come closer!” Jisung immediately points his sword at Felix with trembling hands, “Stop!”

But Felix keeps closing their distance, and Jisung jumps back on his feet, swinging his sword, aiming to his neck.

“You should’ve been gone!”

Felix manages to catch the sword swiftly and grips tightly, before then shifting his gaze to Jisung who’s gaping at him, shaking and gulps loudly as he tries to pull his sword out of Felix’s hold, but Felix doesn’t budge, only tilting his head slightly, taunting, “What happened? Aren’t you supposed to be proud Jenny is still trying her best?”

Jisung, cannot utter a word, turns his blown wide eyes to Jenny, only to have them almost fall off of their sockets.

His sword is vibrating hard, glitches from trying to absorb Felix’s life force once more, but it’s futile, her core energy’s sucked out and transferring into Felix instead, and she’s screeching.

Jisung grits his teeth, his facial muscles tensing contorting into a frown as he tries to pull her back to him again, but Felix easily holds her still, while Jisung’s foots are dragging on the ground from his effort but still he gets nowhere.

“So, you lied to me,” Felix says, his voice toneless, as Jisung’s driven to the edge.

“You said she’s made specifically for angels.” He tilts his head down a little bit, his eyes hard, terrifyingly demonic, glaring at Jisung, “But you used it on my friend, who is a mortal. And now he’s lying there.”

He watches closely as Jisung involuntarily turns his head to the hunter Jisung who’s lying lifeless on the ground far from them before looking back at him.

Jisung, though gulping hard again, answers, to Felix’s dismay, “That’s what I’m here for.”

“You did say about eliminating him,” Felix hums, voice taut.

“But you see, it isn’t the time for him yet. And I’m here to help him. So,” he pulls Jenny towards him swiftly and points her at Jisung’s neck, “If someone has to go, it’s definitely not him.”

Jisung’s raucous horrid scream shrills through the vast opening, echoing miles away, heard and startles many souls in the distance, as he’s pushed down on his knees, while he’s trying to push away his very own sword that’s buried on his neck and absorbing his life force.

“Who are you,” he asks through gritted teeth as tears flowing down on his cheeks, blood flowing from his neck, seeping staining his white uniform.

Felix pauses, reaching into Jisung’s soul, searching, before answering tightly, “Lee Felix, a regular low rank staff.”

“You’re kidding me,” Jisung scoffs but then he coughs, more blood splattering from his mouth, and he stops trying to get Jenny off of him, holding loosely and soothes her instead as she drains him while crying.

“So you’re saying,” he wheezes, losing his breath, as he tries to hold his heavy eyelids open, “I, an A grade elite, a martial arts prodigy, The Front of The Crown Prince’s guard force unit D, lost to a mere regular low rank, a staff at that?”

“Maybe,” Felix frowns, jaw clenching, his lips pulled into a tight-lipped smile.

“Sorry that I wound your ego that bad.”

“Isn’t that good for you,” Jisung chuckles, starting to drift, “why apologize.

“Hyung was right, angels are really something else.”

Felix doesn’t say anything, just quietly watching as Jisung takes his last breathes, slowly dimming.

“Lee Felix,” Jisung calls breathlessly using his last bit of energy and swallows hard, eyes closing, Felix hums quietly. “I’ll remember you.

“A fallen angel, appears to be harmless but actually a dangerous threat for anyone dares laying a hand on his friend.”

“I’m honored,” Felix says after a pause, remaining emotionless.

“As my gift for you,” Jisung continues, struggling to stay awake and looks at Felix in the eyes, blood flowing some more from his mouth, but he’ smiling, “take my baby with you. Take care of her.”

His sword screeches again as he said it, shrilling in the empty space, but Jisung only smiles weakly at her.

“It’s alright baby, you’re in better hands now.”

Felix says nothing, as he witnesses Jisung’s body disperse, and his soul, a salmon colored dot, shines brightly at him before disappearing in the air.

The darkness fades but the sky doesn’t turn clear and bright like earlier, returning back into Neutral Zone’s usual dead weather instead, a vast thick cloud blanketing them from above.

Felix sighs looking down at Jenny that’s vibrating, crying for Jisung’s passing in his hand, “My deepest condolences for you, Jenny.

“May his soul rest in peace,” he mutters quietly as he throws one last glance to the sky before approaching the unconscious Jisung.

He crouches down beside Jisung and hesitates before putting his palm on his chest and prays, hoping for the best. He almost retreats his hand when he sees it glows in onyx, but Jisung does a sharp intake of breath underneath his palm and toss his head, whimpering. Though unsure, he presses his palm harder and his light get stronger, and Jisung groans from the back of his throat as Felix’s light spreads on his body, engulfing and seeps into his skin.

But Jisung’s mouth’s cracked open by a midnight void from inside, pushing Felix’s light away from him and takes over healing Jisung clean from all of his wounds, while Felix stumbles back and gapes staring incredulously.

Once Jisung’s healed, the void comes back into Jisung through his mouth, and Felix crawls back and inspect his body, tilting his head, opening his eyelid, listening to his heartbeat, and finds Jisung is perfectly fit, no wounds, his fever’s gone.

A frown settles on Felix’s face, ‘a mortal isn’t supposed to have a void,’ midnight, at that, which belongs to pureblood, nobility demons, and Jisung’s core is orange, though it’s dulled from the wounds in his soul.

‘Unless…’

He shakes his thoughts, ‘I shouldn’t assume anything. Besides, who am I to judge, when I don’t even know who I am,’ he chuckles bitterly to himself, and focuses his gaze back on Jisung.

Jisung looks so peaceful, like he’s merely sleeping, not just recovered from a severe attack.

“Jisungie,” he calls softly when Jisung’s chest starts heaving, pressing his two fingers on Jisung’s neck pulse and exhales, “Can you hear me?”

Jisung stirs, his head lolling, eyelids fluttering open, as he calls inaudibly, “Minho…”

Felix frowns, his heart aches for Jisung, for his forbidden love for a demon. ‘If being in love is so wrong, why Sungie is so miserable doing the right thing?’

He shakes his head clearing his mind and calls again, “Minho’s not here, Sungie. It’s me Lixie.”

“Lixie,” Jisung repeats weakly, still inaudibly.

“That’s right, Sungie. It’s Lixie,” Felix leans down closer to Jisung’s face, smiling, as he waits until Jisung’s eyes open and focused on him. “Lixie is here.

“How do you feel right now Sung?” he asks as he presses his palm on Jisung’s forehead for a moment and folds his hand on his lap.

Jisung blinks heavily to adjust to the light as Felix leans away, “Weird.”

Felix chuckles and involuntarily sighs in relief, “Alright then, you’re good.”

“What happened?” Jisung asks a moment after Felix lies beside him, his voice hoarse. “I thought I was dead.”

Felix snorts, chuckling, caressing Jisung’s hair, untangling some knots, “Don’t worry, you don’t miss much.”

Jisung only clicks his tongue, still doesn’t have the energy to retort, and silence follows as they lie there catching their breaths.

“What happened to demon Jisung?” he asks then breaking the silence.

Felix sighs and lifts Jenny in the air, her shadow casted on them, and Jisung’s eyes widen at the sight of the sword, “He’s gone.”

“Why is that sword with you?” Jisung asks instead, curious eyes roaming on Jenny’s frame.

Based on her flaming energy, Jenny couldn’t be older than a hundred year, but her design is older than time. Her hold is raven mahogany, which could only be reserved for so long because her creator was an immortal. But what amazed Jisung is the carvings on her thin sharp blade, there’s an eye on the highest point with a red diamond for the iris, and right below it is a rose, also with red diamonds for the petals, only smaller, with white diamonds symbolizing the sun and the moon on the right and left side under it, held by half circle made of pearls each.

‘So he worshipped a deity, after all,’ Jisung thinks to himself seeing the beautifully carved symbolism, ‘but what an old soul for such a young demon.’

Jenny beams softly at Jisung appreciating his admiring gaze on her.

“He wanted me to take her,” Felix’s Mariana’s-trench-deep voice breaks Jisung’s trance, but Jisung still can’t take his eyes off of Jenny.

Jisung frowns when he realizes Jenny’s energy weakens then, muttering quietly, “She’s sad.”

Felix lowers Jenny and put her between them, caging her with their warmth, “Jenny had to witness her— her father passed away. Of course she’s sad.”

Jisung eyes Jenny for several more moments before shifting his gaze to Felix and gasps, whispering, “You’re back.”

“I never left.”

Jisung scoffs and sits up abruptly only to have his head spinning, Felix catches him by the arms and gently lowers him back to the ground as he clicks his tongue indignantly.

“Can you try not doing that to yourself?”

“Sorry mom,” Jisung mumbles weakly with eyes closed.

“If you wanna ask how I changed back,” Felix chastises, sighing, “I don’t know either.”

Jisung opens his eyes when his head isn’t spinning anymore and looks to his side and holds Felix’s hand, which makes Felix turns and smiles to him, panting a smile across his own face, before Felix turns his gaze back to the sky, avoiding the question bubbling in Jisung’s head as he feels Jisung sweeping his gaze carefully on him.

Felix’s changes are obvious for all of the eyes to see, but for a hunter’s eyes that detect souls, Jisung can see Felix’s soul wavered with doubts with each change.

He squeezes Felix’s hand in his gently, “You’re still handsome, Lixie, don’t worry.”

Felix can’t help but snorts incredulously and laughs, “I really wish that’s what I’m concerned about.”

Felix’s laugh breaks Jisung’s face into a soft wide smile, “Damn, pass me some of that self-esteem, will ya.”

Felix chuckles and looks at him in the eyes, smiling, “I did learn from the best.”

The soft look in Felix’s eyes makes Jisung swallows his retort and turns his head away, throwing his gaze back to the sky.

For in every soft gaze falling upon his eyes now only reminds him of Minho.

And he still doesn’t know if he can stay strong and push through with his mission once he lays his gaze upon his lover again.

‘Lover,’ he scoffs inwardly. ‘Lovers, who are supposed to kill each other,’ Jisung reminds himself. His eyes stings, the mere thought of it never fails to bring him closer to tears. ‘What a romantic story.’

“Can I ask you something?” Felix asks suddenly, and honestly Jisung’s grateful for the distraction from his own spiraling mind.

“Shoot.”

“Did you have sex with Minho?”

Jisung can’t believe the serious look in Felix when he whips his head to him with a very flushed face.

 

 

 


	25. Wish I Can Unlearn, but I Know What's Gonna Happen

He tugs the collar of his suit yet again, his legs shuffling uncomfortably under the table as he tries to hold the urge to rest them on it out of spite, while doodling on the now half-filled with his bored-progressing-irritated sketches note. All he sees on the page now are doe eyes, round cheeks and cute smiles. And a ghost of smile appears on his scowling face.

He hates mandatory meetings in the palace, stuck in a room full of entitled stuck-up royalties for endlessly extended hours, but alas, being the prince’s ‘puppet,’ maintaining an image in the face of society is a part of his duties.

But then his eyes catch a handwritten ‘play with me’ on the table before it disappears after he reads it, his gaze automatically flies to the prince, who’s throwing a paper plane and giggles when it hits the back of a baron’s head.

He sighs, a fond smile curls on his lips without him knowing as he sends Jaemin a reply, ‘aren’t you supposed to be a good example and pay attention to the board, Prince Jaemin. and i’m still hyung to you, Your Royal Highness.’

The reply is immediate, ‘you do that. i’m not paying attention to that same old nonsense.’

Another text comes when Minho snickers quietly, ‘i’m bored. play with me hyung.’

‘i know you’re not paying attention either,’ Jaemin adds again, ‘play with me or else.’

Minho molds his lips holding back a snort and drags his gaze meeting Jaemin’s playful eyes across the room, ‘you look like you can entertain yourself just fine though.’

Jaemin shrugs at the same time as his reply appears, ‘it only does so much.’

Minho makes a face, ‘what do you want me to do? set this meeting on fire?’

He regrets suggesting that when he sees a glint he knows so well shining in Jaemin’s eyes, ‘jaemin no.’

But he knows it’s too late when he sees a mischievous grin spreads across Jaemin’s face at the same time his reply appears, ‘jaemin yes.’

Minho’s eyes widen in horror when he stands up abruptly, catching the whole meeting room’s attention, everyone turning their heads to him to the intrusion, he squeaks an apology when his hand raised and a flame appears circling on the ceiling, and collective screams echoes.

“You rag doll,” the meeting’s director yells at him while trying to tame the fire to no avail, “What are you doing?”

“Pardon me but I’m bored, Your Grace, if you can’t tell. This talk is going nowhere,” Minho says with a shrug, but his eyes are shaking, and the fire grows creeping down the walls, and the meeting attendants run out of the room for their lives.

“And you look like you need a hairdo, Your Grace, I just wanna help you.”

“You-”

Minho can only watch as the flame reaches down to the director as Minho said that but the director jumps swiftly avoiding it, though then he loses his balance and falls, and rolls to the side when the fire approaches him again, and scurries out yelling, “Lord Lee! I will never forget you!”

“Good! I hope to hear from you soon, Your Grace!” Minho yells back, grimacing at the words, and then he glares at Jaemin.

But his breath hitched when he sees Jaemin who has an amused grin watching him, his eyes glowing bloody red, while his chin rested on his palm, his elbow comfortably leaning on the chair’s armrest, his legs folded neatly, while the flame only accentuates his beauty with casting red glow on him.

“I hope you’re not bored anymore, Your Royal Highness,” he exhales and looks away, finally gets control of his body back.

“Aw come on, Lord Lee,” Jaemin drawls with a teasing lilt in his voice, chuckling, his eyes turn back to black, “it’s fun to see them running away like roaches, admit it.”

“That was an important meeting, Jaemin-ah,” Minho sighs. “And please never call me that again.”

“Says the one who only draws his mortal lover instead of noting down important stuff,” Jaemin scoffs and looks away, folding his hands on his chest, but then his pout melts as he chuckles. “I’ve never met anyone who doesn’t wanna be addressed by their noble titles until you, hyung.”

“Priorities,” Minho only sighs again, shrugging and turns his head away. “It’s not important for me, Your Highness.”

He frowns feeling Jaemin’s stare digging on his skin then, for what reason, he doesn’t want to know.

He turns his head back when Jaemin stands right in front of him and flinches slightly when Jaemin raises his hand, only to blink when Jaemin tugs his black beaded necklace.

“Nice necklace,” Jaemin hums, shifting his gaze from Minho’s necklace to his eyes, “where’s your old one?”

“Gave it to Jisung,” Minho answers curtly.

“So he matters to you,” Jaemin sings song, absently dropping the necklace from his fingers.

“I never saw you without that chain I thought it was drilled to your skin,” he laughs when Minho tilts his head, blinking at him.

“But I’m sorry to say he is troublesome, hyung,” he says, stepping back as he watches closely Minho’s expression changes before getting back to neutral in a split second.

Fear is one of the emotions Jaemin revels in, also not one he sees often in Minho, but this time he saw it flashing in Minho’s eyes, only not for himself, but the one he gave his old necklace to.

“How so,” Minho croaks out under Jaemin’s scrutinizing gaze. “I split him from his friends already.”

“Maybe you did,” Jaemin hums, shoving his hands onto his slacks’ pockets, “but his feathery company is quite the surprise factor, you know. He killed my front guard.”

Minho’s brows furrowed deeper, “That angel?”

Minho isn’t even trying to charm him, but Jaemin is put in trance, enamored by the look in his face in distress. Too bad Jaemin isn’t the cause this time. But he can still use it to grill the emotion out of Minho some more.

“Whatever plan you had before, I hope you have backups for now,” Jaemin says cocking his head, boring an unrelenting gaze into Minho’s soul.

A look Minho doesn’t like the slightest bit.

“I can only cover so much from father, you know.”

Minho’s blood run cold, he gulps hard, chuckling while shedding cold sweats, “Surely he wouldn’t have the time to go over something as trivial as my errors?”

“It’s father, hyung,” Jaemin says then, smiling apologetically, “he still has so much energy to spare if he doesn’t have the time.”

When Minho about to come up with a retort, Jaemin’s eyes turn red again, his face blanks, a look Minho doesn’t need to peek into his mind to know what’s going on.

It doesn’t take long, just a few seconds and Jaemin’s eyes are back into their usual color, and he’s present in his body in the room again.

He knows Minho knows, but he tells him anyway, “Father is expecting us.”

Minho chuckles nervously, his eyes shaking with dread, “Alright.”

He wordlessly follows Jaemin to the yellow drawing room.

It’s named ‘yellow’ just because the man himself said so, even though there’s no yellow in the room, decorated with shades of beige and brown.

There they find him sitting alone on a loveseat, hunching over a laptop, brows furrowed.

In plain view, the man doesn’t look the slightest bit dangerous, other than he rarely smiles, even his eyes are kind, providing comfort, unlike Jaemin’s sharp playful ones. And he’s always moving, preferring to wear out his limitless energy walking around in nature. And when he does smile, he heals all of your pain and eases all of your worries, down to the core.

But then again, Minho knows what the man would do if given the reason to, regardless how his eyes look.

And for the moment, he doesn’t seem to be in a playful mood, glaring at the poor screen, fingers drumming on the table, and Minho can only pray he isn’t feeling too gore-y at the moment.

“Father,” Jaemin clears his throat when his father doesn’t look up from his computer upon their entrance.

Yuta hums, finally tearing his gaze from the screen and his eyes light up upon seeing Jaemin, his arms spread open to which Jaemin briefly meets him in a hug before sitting across from him.

Then his eyes fall on Minho and he smiles warmly, gesturing to the seats, “How have you been, Minho-yah?”

Minho bows, “I’ve been doing splendid, Your Majesty, the King, thank you.”

Yuta nods and turns to Jaemin, turning the screen with him, “Jaemin-ah, can you help me with this? I keep messing this part up.”

Jaemin glances at Minho and their gazes meet briefly before Jaemin shifts and helps Yuta with his problem while Minho takes a seat beside him.

“So I’ve heard about your amazing job,” Yuta says again, turning his attention to Minho, when Jaemin’s buried with his task, “well done.”

Minho bows again, “I tried my best, thank you, Your Majesty.”

“But why I also heard there’s been a problem with three mortals and an angel?”

Jaemin’s fingers halt from dancing on the keyboard and steal a glance at Minho who pales before Yuta notices, but Yuta does notice.

“There has been a miscalculating on my part, but it shouldn’t be a problem anymore, I have it under control now,” Minho grimaces, his palm sweating on his slacks thighs.

“Good to know,” Yuta hums.

“Do you need help with anything? You can tell me, you know that, right?”

Minho gulps, “No, Your Majesty, it’s fine.”

“’Fine’ what, Minho-yah?” Yuta asks again, with low voice sending chills down Minho’s spine. “’Fine’ ‘you don’t need help,’ or,” his kind eyes turn cold, Minho’s breath caught in his throat, “’fine’ because ‘you don’t want me to know about your lover boy’?”

Minho knows there is no hiding in front of Him, but he could never comprehend the helplessness of facing Him until now.

“It’s whatever honestly,” Yuta says casually as he stands up from his chair while Minho is struggling to breathe.

“I don’t care who you gave your vow to,” he hums while scanning his bookshelves and takes one, and mindlessly flips the pages in his hand, “as long as you keep your vow to my son.”

Minho frowns, his fingers digging on his thighs over the slacks, while Jaemin halts again at the same time, but no one dares say anything.

“And I’m sure you know the consequences both for you and your lover boy already.”

“I do, Your Majesty,” Minho replies.

“Good, I don’t wanna recite everything now,” Yuta nods noncommittally and closes the book but keeps it in his hand and walks to one of the closed windows, “Anyhow.”

The curtain behind him sways open, showing the lone silver moon shining in the dark and shines on him, casting her lights on the tiles.

“Bloody Moon will happen in a few,” Yuta says, his voice low and taut, echoes in the room. “As you know, it’s very important for us.

“Before the time it happens,” all of the lights dim, while Yuta’s eyes glow in red, “I expect things around you are settled. I don’t want my plans for that day ruined, Minho-yah.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“You’re Jaemin’s favorite puppet, Minho-yah. Don’t make me find your replacement.”

“No, I assure you, you won’t have to, Your Majesty.”

 

 

 


	26. Sing Me a Lullaby, I Don't Want to Say Goodbye

On a clearing in a field of flowers under the moonlight, a gentle silvery voice flows, and Minho allows himself a moment of serenity from listening to ballads sung by the angel, accompanied by soft strums of guitar, as he hums along to the melody beside him with eyes closed.

Woojin’s presence itself is a calming solace, a solid undeterred nature one can comfortably lean on, mind and soul safe and sound. But when he sings, whoever blessed by his voice is eased of all worries, heavens gates open and it’s eternal summer in paradise, no trace of shadows or lurking bits of danger could be found, only complete serenity, bliss. Because he sings with his heart and soul his voice is almost tangible, a comforting drip of honey melting down the poison on the skin leaving one clean of all vile.

If it wasn’t for what they respectively are, or if they were in another universe, Minho would just believe and worship him if Woojin said he was God, by how charming his voice sounds alone.

Minho never wants to stop listening to Woojin sings, but everything has to come to an end, so have songs. Begrudgingly, he accepts it when a gentle tick to a string of the last song reaches his ears. Alas, when it really ends, the sound goes as fast as it comes, he reluctantly opens his eyes with a slight pout, and locks gazes with Woojin who’s smiling watching him.

He’s forgotten how such simple tugs on the lips and the soft look in Woojin’s eyes resembles home so much.

“How was it?”

“Beautiful,” Minho says breathlessly without missing a beat.

Woojin’s smile softens, yet spreads wider, “Thanks Min.”

The petname throws Minho back to the past for a split second catching him off guard, but he doesn’t miss the way Woojin’s demeanor twitches with an urge.

Woojin hides himself well, wearing a façade all the time, and Minho’s mind-reading isn’t enough to break through and reach his mind, but the time they were separated isn’t enough to make him not recognize the slightest change in Woojin.

Yet, he tries to read Woojin’s mind anyway, but right when he’s about to crack Woojin’s refined barricade around it, Woojin blocks him out and smiles at his attempt.

“Just ask me, Min,” Woojin says kindly, placing his guitar on his other side.

Minho exhales, eyes following Woojin’s motion before looking back into his eyes, “Why did you call me, hyung?”

“You’re gonna kill my kids, I can’t just sit around waiting for the bad news to come.”

“I won’t kill them,” Minho exhales, and for a moment, his eye bags and the crinkles under his eyes look more prominent. “Not if I can help it, at least. I can’t hurt him if I want to.”

“Only him?”

Minho shrugs and looks down with a frown, “And his friends too.”

A silence hung as Minho hung his head down with a solemn face, Woojin studying his demeanor.

“Why him, of all hunter,” Woojin asks, “Why Jisung?”

“Do you really have to ask me?” Minho scoffs looking back at Woojin, laughing though his voice broken, and swallows a lump in his throat when he sees pity in Woojin’s eyes.

“I regret it, hyung, I really do. Had I known it would come to this,” he cut himself before he could spill anything, shaking his head and chuckles wistfully to himself. “But I don’t regret ever holding him, calling him mine…

“Fuck, I’m in love again,” Minho laughs, raking his hair, his voice cracking, eyes shaking, and he exhales again, smiling. “I’m fucked, aren’t I, hyung?”

Woojin frowns, “Why, because you think love is the mother of grief?”

Minho grins crookedly, looking back as Woojin studies his emotion, “Yes, because love is the mother of grief.”

Woojin smiles in understanding, sighing wistfully, “You didn’t only ruin Jisung, Min, but yourself too.”

“It feels great, though,” Minho throws his head in a laugh. “Inflicting pain in yourself is so much fun when you live too long you can’t even die. You should try it too sometimes, hyung.”

“Nah thanks, I denied myself of happiness too many times already, that’s enough,” Woojin laughs halfheartedly but it only makes Minho frown in disapproval.

“Not funny, hyung.”

Woojin’s laugh dies down, replaced with his placating smile, “I know right.”

“You ass,” Minho snorts, hitting his arm weakly but then leans his head on Woojin’s shoulder.

“Can I not do this, hyung?”

“You know my answer, Min.”

Minho scoffs, “Well maybe I wanna hear you say it, that’s why I asked.”

“Don’t do that, Min,” Woojin exhales, circling his arms around Minho and kisses his head, whispering, “Don’t hurt any soul anymore. Can you do that?”

“But what should I do, hyung,” Minho pulls away, looking at Woojin with tears in his eyes. “He will come to Jisung if I don’t get rid of him. I can’t let it happen.”

Woojin smiles though his brows furrowed, wiping Minho’s tears with his the pad of his thumb, “You poured your void into him, didn’t you?”

“It wouldn’t be enough to save him from him, hyung.”

“That alone wouldn’t,” Woojin hums.

“But have you seen the kid, Min? Jisung has a strong will that alone would be enough to make him survive. He believes in himself, he knows he’s powerful it’s admirable I admit,” he laughs.

And then he smiles, “And Jisung still believes in Him, Min. That’s enough power in itself.”

“Oh,” Minho mutters, looking down, “right.

“But if that’s so,” he whips his head back up, glaring at Woojin, “then why are you here? You’re worried those aren’t enough, aren’t you.”

His eyes widening then as he leans away from Woojin, “You really thought I’d kill Ji- all of them.”

Woojin only smiles, “I just have to make sure.”

“I really have come to this point, huh, in which even you don’t trust me,” Minho turning away and stands up laughing, throwing his hands in disbelief and rests them on his hips. “Great job, Minho, you’re doing amazing.”

“That’s not it, Min,” Woojin exhales but Minho isn’t listening.

“You’re both assigned to kill each other with your lives at stake,” Woojin says to Minho’s back as Minho walks further after a suffocating silence. “I’m not just worried about Jisung.”

Minho turns back to Woojin and meets his sad eyes.

“I’m worried about you too,” Woojin says, smiling, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “You’re also important to me, Minho-yah. I thought the sky was falling when I found out about you and Jisung.”

Before Minho can say anything in return, he asks, “How are Jeongin and Seungmin? It’s been a while.”

“Suddenly like this?” Minho chokes, chuckling tiredly and blinks away the tears threatening to spill.

“They’re fine, hyung, they have grown so much,” he says, and he manages to smile. “You should come stay a bit, they missed you so much.”

Woojin looks away, sheepish, rubbing his nape, “I don’t know.”

“It’s alright, hyung, just come. They’ll be happy,” Minho smiles though Woojin doesn’t see and comes closer back to him.

“No matter what I do, I can’t replace you for them. And trust me when I say they missed you so much. They still look up about you.”

Woojin looks back at Minho, snorting, but his lips are smiling, “What is there to look up for.”

“Well first of all, you live literally up above,” Minho sass, pointing to the sky, making Woojin laughs, and a relieved smile painted across his face.

“Second, you’re like a hero for them besides their father figure. They still hold onto your words more than they do mine for every situation.” He throws his hands dramatically, “I mean, how do you do that, you aren’t even with us anymore!”

“I’m sorry I left you with all that,” Woojin says with a smile. “Must be hard, isn’t it?”

Minho’s face falls at Woojin’s solemn expression, “I didn’t mean it like that, hyung.”

“Don’t worry, I know you don’t.”

Minho turns away again seeing Woojin’s crooked smile, frowning, and hugs himself. He flinches then when he hears Woojin let out another exhale, long and tired. But what shakes him is Woojin’s question next, asked with taut low voice, and heavy atmosphere befallen over them.

“Do you really love Jisung you’d do anything for him, Minho?”

“I told you already didn’t I.” He gulps when Woojin moves and stands right behind him, his strong presence looming, heavy, dragging, unlike what he knew of Woojin’s calming energy.

“I’m in love with him, hyung. I love him so much I wish I wasn’t me. I wish I could hold him without ulterior motive. I wish I could shower him love and tell him I love him every day without worrying what would happen to us next.”

He chokes when a familiar pair of arms slithers around his waist, a forehead rested on the back of his head.

“ _I’m confused, hyung._ ”

“Hyung, don’t.“

“ _Everyone keeps saying I should do the right thing, but why I don’t feel right about this? How can I possibly end your life when you’re the reason for mine?_ ”

“Hyung, please don’t do this to me,” Minho chokes swallowing his tears, while some escapes running down his cheek already.

“ _I wish we never met, but at the same time, I’m glad that we did._ “

“Hyung, no, please.”

“ _Before I met you, all I knew was to serve Him, and right or wrong was never so complicated,_ ” Jisung chuckles, his lips ghosting on Minho’s nape, his breath tickling, sending shivers down to his spine.

“ _But after that fateful night, you turned my life upside down. You taught me new perspective, you gave colors in my life, you showed me how it feels to be loved,_ ” he presses his lips on Minho’s nape then, and Minho shakes in his hold, sobbing quietly.

“ _You gave me purpose,_ ” his hold around Minho tightens, “ _you made me happy, hyung, so, so happy, more than I’ve ever been before you came into my life. And it might be wrong for me to say this, it might be my own dependency on you, but with you, I was complete._ ”

“Hyung, please stop.”

“ _I love you, Minho-hyung, my jewel, my moon, my star. I don’t care what this love brings us. Wrong as it could be, or if I get punished later burned in hell or skinned alive here on earth because of it, I will always love you._ ”

Jisung’s presence around Minho dissipates, and the next thing he knows, he crumbles and wails in Woojin’s embrace.

“He’s so miserable without you, Min.”

“No,” Minho laughs, his body trembling, the only thing keeping him standing is Woojin’s hold on him, “I am the one miserable without him. He’s been doing fine with his friends around, they keep him grounded.”

He shrugs Woojin’s arms from him and steps away, then turns around facing Woojin, chuckling, while tears keep streaming down from his rimmed red eyes, “Those were Jisung’s thoughts, but also you projecting my own pain onto me. It’s your plan, isn’t it, using my love against me so I wouldn’t be able to do anything to Jisung?”

Hurt flashes in Woojin’s eyes, but he only shakes his head with a kind smile, “I’m just reminding you of what’s important, Min. You tend to forget.

“You are my brother, Min,” Woojin says softly, carefully, and no matter how hurt Minho is, Woojin’s voice always manages to make him feel better, so he calms down, tears stopping, as Woojin continues talking, “but so is Jisung. And Jisung is only a mortal, Minho. He may be a gifted one, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t easily break. His soul had longed to be back home since long before he met you, and leaving you behind after falling so deeply for you like that, being sent for your descending, his poor soul is withering, Minho.

”And his punishment is already waiting for him, if you must know, and what determines how severe it is, is whatever he chooses to do about you.”

“Fucking hell, shut up, hyung,” Minho scoffs loudly and laughs, throwing his hands and pulls his hair, tears back falling. “First you sounded so confident Jisung could save himself from the king. But then you’re telling me he isn’t gonna survive his punishment. I’m confused. Please make it make sense!”

“Yuta coming to Jisung is depended on what you decide to do, Min,” Woojin smiles apologetically watching Minho glares at him, eyes flickering red as anger flares in them. “And I am confident Jisung would be alright. But it doesn’t equal to the consequence regarding Jisung’s own action he would have to face later on as commanded by God, Minho.

“We immortals know what we are and where we would go, but mortals are clueless and weak, they always need guidance. And even then, as you know, they are easy to shake and change paths, and Jisung is no exception.” His smile saddens, “You know all that, and knowing how sensitive Jisung is, was why you chose Jisung, wasn’t it?”

Minho exhales deeply, his anger bleeds into regret, as he throws his gaze up to the sky.

The night is tranquil with the honey moon sitting closer to earth shining down watching them, accompanied by many stars gathered on the velvet ink black sky glowing, blinking softly and auroras spreading along the vast darkness like a translucent curtain, with no wind blowing.

It’s a beautiful night, and he knows it’s supposed to be peaceful, but Minho can’t feel the ease at all, with thunderstorms raging in his soul.

‘Jisung would love night like this,’ he thinks to himself, with his eyes, though gleaming with tears, still glued up high to the sky, fascinated, appreciating the view, but the aftertaste of his own thought makes him frown.

He so badly want to know what Jisung is currently doing, but he refrains from finding out for he feels undeserving of knowing Jisung’s business after the down spiral he caused. ‘I’m sorry I ruined your life, Love.’

But then his sad thoughts disappear, replaced with his happy memories with Jisung. It has an instant effect on him, gentle smile lighting up his face. But he also feels unsettled knowing who’s done it. “Hyung.”

Woojin merely hums from his place as he caresses a flower’s petals while keeping an eye on him.

“You said you’re worried about me,” Minho says shifting his gaze back to Woojin, and he softens seeing Woojin appears to be so harmless playing with the flowers, but his jaw clenches when their eyes meet again only for him to find he still can’t read Woojin. “But why does it feel like you’re punishing me for choosing Jisung with leaving our fates in his hands?”

“I’m not, Min,” Woojin sighs, smiling wistfully, extending his hand, Minho frowns but accepts it nonetheless and let Woojin pulls him into his embrace once again. “But I’m sorry if you feel like that. It’s not even my place to punish you.

“Besides, you already know what Jisung’s gonna choose, don’t you? You’re just starting to think too much like him.”

Minho pouts to Woojin’s shoulder, his hands move hugging Woojin back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.”

They both know Woojin knows it’s a pathetic lie.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> indifferent as i may seem about woojin, with posting that woomin and saying all those things, woojin's departure is still affecting me to this day, i just don't talk much about it. i don't want to make anyone sadder. as you might also feel, listening to skz's songs, hearing woojin's voice, will never be the same. i'm happy, i'm so happy with skz' achievements, as we all are. and i'm so glad we get to hear more of changbin's smooth clear vocals. but still, my fav songs like voices, chronos, tmt, etc etc, as i said, will never be the same. i miss him every day and i miss his voice, thus this chapter was made. i hope he is doing okay, i hope he can bounce back up easily this time, and is busy having the time of his life doing whatever he wants, and knows that he will always be loved. 
> 
> as for you, i hope everything's going well for you too. if not, think of it as a way you have to go through to become a better you.
> 
> thank you for reading, stay safe, be happy and have a nice day! 


	27. Don't Look, I'm a Planet Spinning Around You

“Why did you come here?”

Seungmin snorts, “I was told you wanted to see me.”

“Well, you heard wrong,” Jeongin says hugging a pillow to his chest as Seungmin sits down next to him, but the corners of his lips tugging.

Seungmin clicks his tongue while leaning back on the pillows making himself comfortable, “You missed me, admit it.”

“No, I’m sick of seeing you,” Jeongin insists, still can’t hide his smile, eyes sparkling. “I’m glad we have separate jobs now.”

Seungmin sighs quietly but doesn’t object, only staring at Jeongin with a slight smile on his lips, “Whatever you say.”

“How is it with your mortal?” Jeongin asks, a little too eager to change the subject, angling his body so he’s facing Seungmin.

“He has a name and Changbin isn’t my mortal,” Seungmin scrunches his nose finding Jeongin’s motive, but his eyes light up as he looks away, Jeongin smirks watching him.

“You smell weird today,” Jeongin chirps again, a knowing look flashes in his eyes, “like insatiable desire. I never thought I’d smell it from you, you always smelled like mild suspicion. Looks like something has changed since you took him, what happened?”

“I didn’t know my smell is that disturbing for you,” Seungmin pouts slightly then drags his gaze back to Jeongin.

Though there’s the ever existing mischief in them, looking at Jeongin’s eyes always makes him lighter, happier.

He grins then, “What about you, you smell different too since you took Hyunjin with you.”

“Go away,” Jeongin pushes Seungmin away by his shoulder when he leans closer trying to smell him.

Seungmin leans back away, satisfied with himself, as he playfully squints his eyes at Jeongin, “You’re pleased. What gives?”

Jeongin breaks into a wide grin, already expecting the question, “What, it doesn’t suit me?”

“No, it’s alright,” Seungmin shrugs, can’t help but smile back seeing Jeongin’s grin, “better than your usual self-consciousness.”

Jeongin looks away, his face falls. “It’s hard to be fully satisfied with yourself. I know I said I’ll try but sometimes it still bothers me. I still don’t know how Minho-hyung does that.”

“He’s Minho-hyung, that’s how,” Seungmin laughs, but his hand is patting Jeongin’s thigh. “Those days happen, but you’re getting better at dealing with it. See, you’re good at taking care of yourself now.”

“I always wanted to be better and better before,” Jeongin huffs. “But now I’m trying to learn to accept and go on with it.”

“See, that’s why I said you’re getting better,” Seungmin’s smile softens, gentle and proud, as he pats Jeongin’s head. “How did it go with Hyunjin?”

Jeongin turns back to Seungmin with one brow raised, crooked smirk playing on his lips, “I thought it would be much harder, to be honest. But turned out, it’s not like that at all. Hyunjin has a strong will but his heart is fragile.”

Seungmin snorts, “Feels like it was yesterday when you said you were nervous about it.”

“I still was, the first time I saw him, alright,” Jeongin laughs. “His natural charm is pretty disarming, I must admit,” his sharp clear eyes lose in a small flashback, shining with admiration Seungmin rarely sees. It’s brief, Seungmin barely manages to catch it, but it’s there, clear as day.

But before Seungmin can tease him about it, he continues, the admiration disperses into menace Seungmin is worried for Hyunjin, “But no, really, I can see why Minho-hyung loves this job. It’s fun to see them gradually lose hope and give up and submit when I poke on the right nerves.”

“You’re just evil,” Seungmin flicks Jeongin’s forehead, Jeongin only cackles. “Minho-hyung is good at what he’s doing, but he’s not like that at all. Just because someone is good at something, doesn’t always mean they like what they’re doing. Life is unfair like that. One way or another, we‘re gonna be forced to do what we didn’t wanna and we should be pro at it to survive. And sometimes, just like you, some just accept the uncomfortable feeling of not having everything goes as they like and not dwell on it to avoid additional stress.”

Seeing Jeongin’s face falls, Seungmin pats his head, “You know just because hyung is amazing at deceiving, he would never deceive you, right?”

“I know,” Jeongin mutters quietly with a slight pout.

Seated on Jeongin’s couch that’s twinning with his at home (both were housewarming gifts from Minho who couldn’t stop whining for weeks complaining about ‘why his babies should live separately from him’, despite he kept coming to their respective houses to cook for them for the several first weeks they moved out from his house) he studies Jeongin closely.

It’s not that they have been separated for long, and they had to ‘babysit’ Jisung together before, but to him Jeongin has grown more mature, more refined, both appearance wise and his concerns, in that short span of time (though he still acts pretty much the same to him).

But no matter how much Jeongin is going to grow, he will always be Seungmin’s little brother, and he would always take care of (mostly bother) him.

“Besides,” Seungmin adds softly, touching Jeongin’s knee and leans closer to his face, “didn’t you say it was fun? Consider it as a game, in which you have to keep doing it to raise your rank up.”

Jeongin looks back and snorts at him, smiling crookedly, while Seungmin leans back away, “See, I got the evil part from you, not Minho-hyung. He would never suggest such morbid idea.”

“Brat,” Seungmin clicks his tongue with a fond smile he doesn’t realize he has reserved only for Jeongin.

A comfortable silence falls and wraps its’ arms around them. They don’t talk, only their hands swatting each other away as Jeongin tries to prevent Seungmin from poking his thigh, the air around them is light and easy. None of them would admit, but they love the times when they could just be, comfortable in one another’s presence, and forget about the responsibilities laid on the floor waiting to be carried back on their shoulders.

But then Jeongin’s voice and the insistence in it break their silence, “You haven’t answered my question by the way.”

“Why do you wanna know so much anyway,” Seungmin sighs in exasperation as he retreats his hand, folding them on his lap. “It’s probably nothing for you.”

“As I said,” Jeongin smirks again, and Seungmin grows agitated furrowing his brows, “I never smelled desire on you. You never wanted someone— or anything really— this much. Is it really my fault I’m curious?”

When Seungmin doesn’t answer, only pursing his lips, he leans closer and presses, “Is it just him that you want or is it something else?” He leans back with a satisfied smile spreading across his face while Seungmin glares at him. It’s usually Seungmin who comes and bother him, but now he sees a chance to bother the other, he won’t let it get away.

Seungmin pauses for a second, opening and closing his lips, before sighing, “If you didn’t know it would be easy with Hyunjin, I didn’t know it would be hard with Changbin, and it’s not about the luring or anything.”

The weight of Seungmin’s words along with the sullen tone sink in Jeongin’s mind, as realization dawns in his eyes, and then his smile shifts, softening, “You caught feelings too, didn’t you?”

“It sucks really,” Seungmin laughs, empty. “I know now why Minho-hyung got so worked up over Jisung.”

“Yeah, watching you and Minho-hyung, emotion looks like too much work,” Jeongin comments good-naturedly and laughs when Seungmin hits him.

“You better be careful,” Seungmin hisses, “don’t get fucked up in your own game.”

“But it isn’t so bad, is it,” Jeongin asks then, chuckling as he extends his hand to pat Seungmin’s head, “to feel something?”

Seungmin swats his hand, snarling, but doesn’t move away. But to the awaiting look in Jeongin’s eyes, he sighs dejectedly and smiles. “No, it’s not. It’s rather,” he turns his head away, refusing to let Jeongin look into his eyes as he finishes, “nice.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Jeongin scoots closer and leans his head on Seungmin’s shoulder, and Seungmin calms down with him, syncing their breaths. “Is he making it difficult for you?”

“No, Changbin isn’t the problem,” Seungmin laughs, the very notion of Changbin being the problem is absurd for him who has fallen hard for the soft hunter; but the slight wavering in his voice makes Jeongin frown.

Jeongin’s noncommittal hum makes Seungmin sigh.

“You should see him yourself. Changbin is too good to be true. And what’s inside of him,” he trails and shakes his head chuckling then smiles to himself.

Jeongin tilts his head to look at Seungmin and opens his palm on Seungmin’s thigh.

Seungmin snorts seeing the offered awaiting palm, feeling Jeongin’s expectant eyes boring into the side of his head, “Don’t complain about what you’re about to see, yeah?”

“No promises,” Jeongin sing-song absently, Seungmin smiles meaningfully as he intertwines their hands, and his answer unfolds itself for them.

Their surrounding melts into the copy of Changbin’s room in Seungmin’s place and they’re thrown into the morning Seungmin confronted his feelings, where there stood two figures of Changbin and him having a conversation replaying his memory.

Jeongin cringes beside him, grimacing and curling himself behind the pillow trying not to watch Seungmin making a fool out of himself— but to his credits, he tries to hold his tongue, only letting out cringing noises— and Seungmin has to admit it’s painful to watch he cringes with him.

But Seungmin only laughs and grips Jeongin’s hand tighter when he screeches in horror right beside his ears as the memory progresses into a more heated moment.

“Make it stop! I don’t need to see this!”

“This is the fun part though,” Seungmin let out his happy puppy laugh.

“For you,” Jeongin yells, trying to cover his eyes but Seungmin’s memory is filling up all of his senses it’s rendered useless.

The more he resists, the louder he can hear Changbin’s raspy gravelly voice, the clearer he sees the look in Changbin’s eyes, and the harder he can feel each gentle stroke on Seungmin’s skin.

What makes it worse for him is the bed they toppled onto has ratty iron as the bedframe that rattled loudly with each small movement they made on top of it.

He could deal with being fried alive or getting his void sucked dry and left to die, but this is pure torture for him.

And Seungmin beside him is enjoying his torture way too much, practically vibrating on his seat from the utter joy while laughing both at Jeongin’s misery and his own memory.

He knows he’s never going to recover after watching the unfolding scene, “Fuck you Kim Seungmin! I’m gonna curse you for all eternity!”

“Now now, son,” Seungmin shakes his head slowly in mock scolding, “you signed up for this ignoring my warning. Just enjoy the ride now you’ve seen everything.”

Jeongin’s indignant cries get ignored.

 

_Seungmin didn’t mean to dive into Changbin’s soul, wanting to savor the moment, but when Changbin embraced him, what took him by surprise wasn’t only his tender touch, but the weariness exuding off of him, reflected in how carefully he handled Seungmin, like it was an unspoken apology for the price Seungmin would have to pay for what they were doing together, while it was him who would face severe consequence later._

_Yet, he still tried to make Seungmin feel good._

_Seungmin almost cried then, overwhelmed._

_“Does it hurt?” Changbin asked when Seungmin sobbed, frowning, eyes filled with worry._

_Seungmin shook his head, hastily said, “I can take anything. Besides, you couldn’t hurt me if you wanted to.”_

_“Right,” Changbin snorted. “Sorry I don’t know exactly how much you can endure.”_

_“Just,” Seungmin whined, “Don’t stop.”_

_“So demanding,” Changbin grunted in annoyance but he continued anyway, prodding into Seungmin._

_He wasn’t sure if he was doing anything to Seungmin at all, considering immortals’ standard of pleasure might be a whole lot different, but he tried what he could while getting caught up in the way Seungmin looked falling apart in his hands at the same time._

_Seungmin is pretty, with soft features and kind eyes, but with his eyes fluttering, mouth falling open, quiet whines spilling out of his mouth, lithe body squirming, Changbin didn’t know if it was him trying to make Seungmin satisfied or was it Seungmin pleasing him._

_He couldn’t help himself saying, “You’re so pretty like this.”_

 

“Did he really call me pretty when I was looking like that?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, poor dude was blinded by his own lust,” angry Jeongin spits, but the silence that answers him pulls his gaze to Seungmin, and he’s surprised to find him in trance, eyes transfixed on Changbin, like he isn’t watching himself being mauled— like Changbin actually matters.

But with the way he looks at him, Changbin does matter for Seungmin.

He sighs then, smiling, “At least someone appreciates your fucked out face.”

He looks away when Seungmin bites his bottom lip trying not to smile, his ears flushing.

 

_Changbin’s intense gaze studying him brought his own staring back into his bare eyes, and he might not be able to think clearly then, with the thick cloud around his mind, but he knew he didn’t like what he saw._

_Changbin’s eyes are rather dull from the exhaustion in his soul, of fighting endless war to protect defenseless mortals— his own kin— which often don’t want to be protected, cursing him and his team for doing their job while voluntarily merrily dancing on the highway that leads right to the eternal flame; are filled with remorse, carrying unfathomable depth, that in turn creates another degree of understanding, hidden behind the colorful façade, bright, playful._

_His both hands reached and brought Changbin down by the head, and he kissed him, trying to soothe the ever present ache in his soul and put some sparks into his eyes._

_Changbin was surprised by the sudden motion, his eyes went wide for a second, but then he closed his eyes and kissed back, nibbling gently easing down Seungmin’s feverish kiss, and Seungmin melted under him._

_They both didn’t know kissing someone could be so intoxicating._

 

Jeongin whistles watching the kiss. “Someone’s whipped.”

“You’d be whipped too if you found someone as perfect as him,” Seungmin bites back, hitting Jeongin with a pillow.

Jeongin laughs at Seungmin’s flustered face finding it comical, barely shielding himself with his arm, “One day, maybe, but it’s nuh not today.”

 

_“Stop it,” Changbin said after the kiss broke, holding himself up with one arm above Seungmin, eyes flitted from Seungmin’s kissed lips back to his hooded eyes._

_‘I can see why heaven could be empty,’ he thought solemnly, ‘if sin looked this mesmerizing.’_

_“What,” Seungmin asked breathlessly and gulped, then blinks to get himself out of haze._

_“You’re exposing me with your eyes,” Changbin said, a dangerous glint flashed in his eyes, one hand caressed Seungmin’s neck and pressed on his pulse, making Seungmin shivered, “Stop.”_

_‘He knows what he is doing,’ Seungmin’s mind supplied._

_“Why,” Seungmin tried to laugh it off, licking his lips, staring right back into Changbin’s unreadable eyes, “do you have something to be ashamed of?”_

_“A lot,” Changbin exhaled, resting his head beside Seungmin’s neck, his lips grazing on Seungmin’s skin, but Seungmin pulled him down pressing their bodies impossibly closer, and kissed Changbin’s ear, one hand tangling on Changbin’s hair, the other one scratching Changbin’s back lightly._

_Changbin chuckled quietly then, and finally pressed a light kiss on the skin. “I’m a worthless empty shell, Seungmin. You’ll find no good in me.”_

_“Are you serious,” Seungmin tugged Changbin’s hair forcing him to look at him, and pulled him to another kiss._

_“You’re better than any angel I’ve encountered, Changbin,” he said while looking deeply into Changbin’s eyes. “Don’t trust your mind.”_

_“See,” Changbin chuckled again and his lips curled into a sad grin, “my mind isn’t very nice, isn’t it?”_

_Seungmin couldn’t find a word, the sadness heavy in Changbin’s soul engraved in his seemingly unbothered persona rendered him speechless, it seeped into him engulfing him to the core as he stared into the pair of jade eyes, searching further._

_He wasn’t surprised with what he discovered, yet he still felt immense joy finding it; Changbin is a treasure, a raw pure gold underneath the dark surface._

_Though seemingly unforgiving at first glance, with his strong resting face and heavy intimidating presence that demands your full attention (doesn’t really help for every first impression) Changbin has mercy and boundless kindness within and is willing to do everything he could to help and to save, to take all the blame, all the burden in the world to himself._

_He smiled and opened his mouth, and a flow of gentle rhyme came out as he rapped a part of a song he found in a corner of Changbin’s heart, tucked neatly in a shelf beside an open window, special,_

_“_ _’I couldn’t say anything else but thank you_

_But now I’m reaching my hand out to you_

_With you, who has taken my hand_

_I can shout of a bigger dream than before_

_If I can live for you, I can do anything_

_If you can shine brighter, I can be the darkness.’_ _”_

_Changbin’s eyes went wide yet again as he stared incredulously at Seungmin who chuckled then._

_“If that isn’t kind then I don’t know what is,” Seungmin said simply, smiling tenderly, one hand running through Changbin’s hair that fell over his eyes, the other rubbing Changbin’s nape._

_Changbin was speechless for a second, opening his mouth but there was nothing came out so he closed it again, before he sighed and smiled, “I was just being thankful there.”_

_“Your heart is kind, Changbin,” Seungmin smiled, raking Changbin’s hair and pulled him down again, and said before kissing him Changbin couldn’t retaliate, “Fuck your mind.”_

_Changbin smiled wistfully to the kiss and lay on his side, but Seungmin whined when the kiss was broken and looped his arms around Changbin’s neck so he followed suit lying on his side facing Changbin, clinging onto Changbin like an attention-deprived pup, Changbin only laughed and put his hand on Seungmin’s bare waist, the skin burnt under his tender touch._

_For a moment, no words were exchanged, they just laid there, limbs tangled, their thumbs rubbing patterns on the skin they reached, as they both lost in each other’s eyes, enthralled dark irises surging into warmth they could find in each other’s core in the midst of the cold world._

_They knew then, that baring their souls through the eyes could be more intimate than an intercourse, and brought them closer, beyond what skin on skin could._

_“You rap very well, by the way,” Changbin said, his voice breaking their tranquil silence._

_Seungmin bloomed, his face broke into a shy grin, eyes sparkling, and he muttered small, “Thank you.”_

_Changbin easily smiled back and patted Seungmin’s head, his heart ached when Seungmin preened at the simple touch, eyes shut in satisfaction and his grin widened._

_It isn’t his place to generalize, but Seungmin really isn’t like any of demons he’d encountered; he’s too pure to be compared to any of them (except he was aware that Seungmin had successfully wrapped him around his finger and made him voluntarily threw himself to a sin), and he didn’t know how to feel about it._

_But he didn’t regret doing Seungmin so he couldn’t complain._

_Seungmin’s melodic pleased hum reminded him of earlier, and he moved his hand to caress Seungmin’s cheek, to which Seungmin opened his eyes and stared at him questioningly._

_He chuckled, asking quietly to the nonexistent space between them, “Can you sing it, the line after that verse?”_

_Seungmin blinked slowly, searching in Changbin’s eyes once more, before obeying singing softly,_

_“_ _’It’s too cold to be alone outside_

_You’re here, so it’s getting warmer.’_ _”_

_“Your voice is so beautiful, Seungmin,” Changbin breathed, couldn’t contain his admiration, Seungmin light up so bright as he proceeded singing to the chorus. “Just like the rest of you.”_

_The smile on Changbin’s face grew and turned fond, but he decided to tease the shy expectant look in Seungmin’s face when he finished, “You skipped two lines.”_

_Seungmin’s face fell, the mirth in his eyes dissipated into sadness, as he muttered quietly, “I don’t make promises.”_

_“It’s a song, Seungmin,” Changbin frowned, chuckling awkwardly seeing the words significantly affected Seungmin’s mood._

_But Seungmin didn’t answer, his lips pursed, gaze shifted to Changbin’s collarbone and he rubbed there absently._

_“Are you perhaps,” the silence that answered him was enough, as Changbin’s eyes layered briefly with realization, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “afraid if you sang it, that would make it real?”’_

_Seungmin whimpered from the back of his throat and hid his face on Changbin’s neck though he had to bend to do so._

_“Oh, Seungmin,” Changbin instinctively pulled Seungmin flushed to him and rubbed his back for comfort, while Seungmin clung to him like his life depended on it after baring his soul. His head shifted and he left a chaste kiss on top of Seungmin’s head. He whispered when Seungmin’s body racked with sobs in his arms, “I’m so sorry.”_

 

“First of all,” Jeongin exclaims loudly when the scene fades and the room melts back into his living room, snatching his hand from Seungmin’s grip as if it’s burnt, “that was disgusting. No thanks to you now I have to drink and swim in bleach. There’s no way I’m gonna live the rest of my forsaken life with the memory of you fucking haunting me.”

Seungmin snorts smugly, his flushed face says enough, “You’re just envy you can’t do that with Hyunjin.”

“Be quiet, I’m not finished talking, Kim,” Jeongin says, glaring playfully while pointing a finger at Seungmin, but Seungmin sticks his tongue out and laughs at him.

“Second,” to Seungmin’s surprise, he smiles gently, “I’m happy to see you baring yourself like that. It’s been too long since the last time you open up.”

But then he scrunches his nose, and the mood shifts, “Though I have to say I hate that you did it in front of someone you barely know, not Minho-hyung or me, no matter how perfect that Changbin is to you.”

He grins lazily, “You think you’re a Disney Princess or something?”

“You’re saying,” Seungmin gapes at him as emotions rushed through him at Jeongin’s words, Jeongin smiles watching him.

“I missed soft Seungmin.”

Seungmin turns his head away, frowning, and mumbles, “I never went away.”

“No, but you closed yourself, which is worse. Minho-hyung was so worried, by the way. He opted to bug me more instead of you. Didn’t you notice?” Jeongin nudges him playfully so Seungmin looks back at him pouting.

“I,” Seungmin can’t say anything because he didn’t notice.

“Guess I got my head stuck too far up my ass,” he chokes and swallows a pile in his throat, before turns and unintentionally gives Jeongin puppy eyes, his eyes watery. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, but don’t give me that,” Jeongin frowns but he’s smiling in relief to Seungmin’s relatively calm reaction.

He expected Seungmin to cry, because even though he has a sharp tongue, his heart is actually soft.

He waves Seungmin’s confused look, “You won’t get anything from me. Give it to Changbin, I’m sure he would rob the stars for you himself, bare hands.”

Seungmin cracks a smile at that, “Gotta give it a try then, don’t I? I’m sick of collecting mortals’ souls in polaroid, I need new collection.”

“Yeah, but no, seriously,” Jeongin laughs, lying his head on Seungmin’s lap, Seungmin’s hand moves on its’ own brushing Jeongin’s hair, untangling some knots. “I’m so happy I could kiss you, hyung. Gotta thank him, it seems.”

“Wow, you never either called me ‘hyung’ or offered to kiss me,” Seungmin snorts, but his smile grows, “Changbin’s impact.”

Jeongin scoffs, “You’re giving him too much power there. Be careful.”

Seungmin hums nodding noncommittally.

The mood Jeongin said it was light, but based on what they just watched earlier, Jeongin’s warning carries more weight of truth he isn’t willing to admit, though he knows he’ll have to face it eventually.

Dismissing his own train of thoughts, he asks Jeongin who’s still comfortable on his lap, “Anyway, you said you missed soft Seungmin. I thought I was too much?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I hate soft Seungmin. He’s so annoying I just wanna dropkick him to the next existence,” Jeongin laughs and gets louder when Seungmin flicks his forehead again. “But you see, pissy Seungmin is simply insufferable.”

“You know what,” Seungmin exhales while Jeongin cackles away, “Let’s just erase today’s memory right now.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said this is gonna be a short chapter but look who accidentally (maybe not) bled on the page and got carried away. but honestly seungmin's thinking path is so interesting to write (no i'm not saying i know what he's thinking. what am i, a clairvoyant?). i also tried to make jeongin more multidimensional but ma it's hard to go in depth without a little projecting (many, honey, many. because a writing is always closer to the writer's soul while we try to make it more relatable for the reader) and less than 5k words. one thing, i love seungin's comfortable level is at actual siblings' so i tried to depict it but:( it's hard:( i'm sorry if it doesn't show:(. also! i admit i put changbin on such high pedestal here because to be honest it's just where he belongs: a throne. DID YOU SEE THE AGAIN AND AGAIN STAGE I SWEAR THEY'RE AIMING TO END ALL OF US. ok i'm done sorry for screaming. thank you for sticking up and reading, please leave a comment if you like and have a nice day! stray kids love you! 


	28. Looking Back, What's Come to Use Shouldn't be a Surprise

“Why it’s just now that I come here,” he mused to himself as he took in his surroundings, an abandoned boarding school, so old nature has taken back its claim of the place.

He turned around and saw his brothers and lover were still loitering around the yard; a smile crept on his face, then turned back again and walked further into the abandoned place. The further he went, the more he found telltale signs of humans trespassing: cigarettes, blood stains, and beer cans, and he isn’t a tiniest bit surprised, grimacing in disgust. And the next thing he knew he stumbled into the main hall and stared up at the beautiful colored-glass window panes above.

“What do you think,” came a voice from the second floor, and Minho brought his eyes to the source and found a pretty demon smiling at him.

“It’s pretty,” he hummed simply.

“It is, isn’t it,” the demon chuckled, and in the next second he stood beside Minho.

“Jungwoo,” Minho turned his body to the demon, nodding slightly and offered him a small green box. “I apologize for coming here suddenly without notice.”

“Eh it’s fine, Minho,” Jungwoo waved him, grinning brightly and took the box. “It’s been a while since I had visitors. Besides, you guys aren’t here to waste your lives or something equally stupid, so you’re good.”

“Are you talking about humans that came here,” Minho laughed.

“You should see them,” Jungwoo huffed, pouting slightly.

‘Some things don’t change,’ Minho chuckled inwardly watching Jungwoo pouted in exactly the same way he used to when they were children.

“I don’t mind adventurous fearless bunch, really, they’re fun to have around. But the arrogant ones who think they’re better than everyone and that they can challenge us,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes.

Minho wondered briefly to which kind the trash he saw earlier belonged to.

“I don’t even wanna feed off their energy. Yuck.”

“Understandable,” Minho chuckled. “They taste worse than morally deranged some.”

“How about you,” Jungwoo asked turning to Minho, a teasing grin playing on his lips. “You look well, like you’ve been feeding off sunshine.”

Minho smiled mirroring Jungwoo’s grin, “It happens when you have a mortal sun with you.”

“Why I’m not surprised,” Jungwoo laughed, shaking his head. “What is it with you and your obsession with humans?”

“Don’t you get bored living here alone?” Minho asked when Jungwoo gestured him to the door, foregoing answering him knowing Jungwoo wasn’t expecting an answer anyway, and let him led them roaming around the facility. “It’s pretty here but—“

“It does get lonely sometimes,” Jungwoo hummed, smiling but keeping his eyes forward. “But I can’t just leave, Min,” he said again, resting his hands on a railings when they arrived at a balcony and a gentle breeze welcomed them. He swept his gaze around the flower garden below, smiling to himself, “I’ve gone too far to come to this point and the choice is mine, so I choose to stay, pointless as it is.”

“I’m not saying it’s pointless,” Minho muttered, his lips pursed.

“What was that,” Jungwoo laughed and looked back at Minho. “Sorry, it’s just, everyone keeps saying it’s pointless for me to keep this place so I kinda expected you to say the same thing.”

“Heh, they always say what they want,” Minho scrunched his nose in distaste. “I was just wondering, you love people too much to live here alone.”

“Very unlikely of me, eh,” Jungwoo laughed.

It had been a long time since the last time he saw Jungwoo, even longer before he met Jeongin and Seungmin, but Jungwoo’s charm is still magnetic as he remembered, and Minho found himself laughing along with him.

“Don’t worry, I do go out sometimes. What is an incubus without some others to mooch off, right,” he winked and Minho snorted.

“Right. I keep forgetting you’re an incubus.”

“I’m doing a good job then,” Jungwoo grinned mischievously, eyes gleaming red. “I love it when people underestimate me because I appear harmless. It’s so priceless, never gets old, to catch them by surprise when they find what I’m capable of doing and it’s too late.”

“I mean who wouldn’t be surprised,” Minho snorted again, laughing. “You look harmful as cinnamon bun, especially when you had that ridiculous bowl cut.”

“I know right,” Jungwoo grinned smugly. “I like that cut, it made everything easier for me since I looked funny.”

“You’re incredible,” Minho shook his head fondly.

“Come on, your friends will love my flower garden,” Jungwoo said then and dragged Minho by the hand and appeared where Jeongin, Jisung and Seungmin were.

They were so caught up in snapping pictures on Jungwoo’s front garden, but nobody could blame them, the garden was indeed pretty.

But no matter how pretty the garden was, Minho couldn’t take his eyes off of Jisung who looked so cute with white sweater, checkered pants and beret. He inwardly thanked Seungmin for styling him up for the day, reasoning he couldn’t trust Jisung’s taste, to which Jisung complained loudly but he had to obey anyway. Being enthralled by Jisung made him missed Jungwoo smirked watching him from the side.

“Sooo,” Jungwoo started loudly clasping his hands, catching all of their attention, “are you guys having fun?”

Minho looked at Jungwoo briefly and gestured at him to the questioning eyes on him, “Guys, meet Jungwoo, my old friend, the owner of this place-“

Jungwoo gasped dramatically, feigning offence, “Just an ‘old friend’? So you forget we ever slept and showered together and ate right off each other’s bod-“

“As childhood friends,” Minho shrieked in panic, clamping his hand on Jungwoo’s mouth, eyes fixed on Jisung whose face fell significantly, then glared at Jungwoo, “nothing ever happened between us!”

“Wow, he makes hyung panic,” Seungmin snickered, eyes gleaming with amusement, “I like him.”

“Who do we have here,” Jungwoo lightly slapped Minho’s hand off of him and sashayed his way to Jisung and cupped his cheeks, “Minho’s lover? Oh! You’re so Minho’s type!”

“Lo-lover,” Jisung stuttered, his face flushed, he could only focus on the word despite Jungwoo was staring deeply into his eyes digging his head.

“Woo,” Minho groaned exasperatedly, “I swear to God-“

Jungwoo ignored him and leaned to Jisung’s ear, whispering with saccharine sweet voice, “Do you wanna know what could make Minho weak on his knees, sweet cheeks?”

“Alright asshat, that’s enough,” Minho said, pulling Jungwoo who just laughed maniacally by his ear while Jeongin and Seungmin crowded above Jisung who fell on his butt with his whole body flushing.

“Is he okay?”

“I think he’s dead. Jungwoo-hyung broke him.”

Then they moved to the flower garden where they split to look for flowers they like because Jungwoo allowed them to take some. Jungwoo led the way as Jeongin, Jisung and Seungmin started to pick up some flowers while Minho followed quietly from the back, watching with a small smile. Jungwoo was right, they loved his flower garden.

Jisung, as Minho figured, picked daisies, sunflower and tulips while happily humming made-up notes, skipping his way.

“Do you know their meanings?” he asked when Jisung was contemplating whether to get a different color for the tulips, and giggled when Jisung jumped on his feet.

“I told you not to sneak up on me,” Jisung hit his arm, huffing indignantly.

But he couldn’t be mad for long with Minho— not when Minho looked at him with his sweet eyes— so he just looked away and puffed his cheeks, holding the flowers to his chest.

But looking down at them, he pouted slightly remembering Minho’s question, “No, not really.”

“Daisies,” Minho started chuckling, reaching to the petal and caressed it over Jisung’s shoulder, catching Jisung’s attention, “mean ‘innocence’. It suits you, Love.” He smiled when Jisung turned around and stared at him with interest in his doe eyes, “Sunflowers mean ‘pure thoughts’. And tulips,” he trailed, tracing the shape of the flower with the tip of his finger, while Jisung was still focused on him, “mean ‘declaration of love’.”

“It’s for you,” Jisung’s words caught up in his throat when Minho’s eyes shifted back to him with intensity, and his ears went red again, but then he swallowed before muttering, “The tulips, I mean.”

“Really,” Minho hummed and stepped closer, Jisung shuffled backwards but his hand slithered around Jisung’s waist keeping him in place, “Why tulips?”

Jisung put his free hand on Minho’s chest to try and keep him from getting even closer, praying Minho couldn’t hear his erratic heartbeat, “Because roses would be too obvious.”

But Minho smirked enjoying watching flustered Jisung, and leaned dangerously closer, his hand squeezing Jisung’s waist, whispering, “I thought you like it when it’s obvious?”

Jisung turned his head away avoiding Minho’s lips, but his hand fisted the front of Minho’s sweater, “Y-you’re going to crush the flowers-“

“Yo horn dogs,” Jungwoo yelled from the other side of the garden, startling the couple sending Jisung fell on his butt yet again while Minho scowled at the intrusion, “if you need a room asap, I got plenty inside.”

Jeongin followed suit snickering from behind him, “I hope your rooms are soundproofed.”

“Oh, so they’re that kind of couple?” Jungwoo turned to the other.

“Nah, Jisung is still too innocent for that,” Jeongin waved him. “But Minho-hyung is Minho-hyung so they’re on their way there. We just don’t wanna suffer the trauma knowing about that when they actually get there.”

“Yah,” Seungmin hit Jeongin’s head with his flowers, “how did you know such things!”

“I’m not a child, Seungmon. I know those things,” Jeongin swatted Seungmin’s flowers with his, causing some of the petals fell off and floated around them like butterflies.

 

 

 

It wasn’t the first time he woke up alone in the middle of the night, yet Minho’s absence by his side still left a pang in his chest, nurturing the thought of Minho leaving one day and never come back.

He sat up slowly as he back ached in protest, his eyes following the trace of Minho’s presence glittered in the dark, from his side to the balcony, where the windows left open, the curtains swaying ever gently along with the night breeze. But it was empty, Minho wasn’t there.

Frowning, he put on his shirt and walked there, and was greeted by the silver moon shining upon him. He smiled in return, but soon replaced by the look of surprise, his breath hitched, when his eyes caught Minho’s figure. And the moon couldn’t say she envied the way Jisung enthralled by Minho, because indeed, the sight was mesmerizing.

Minho was swimming alone under the moonlight, tender silver rays casted on him looked like diamonds sparkling on his skin, as the water danced with him, small ripples caused by their moves made Jisung’s heart crumpled, in a good way.

Jisung couldn’t take his eyes off of him, completely enraptured. But then, Minho turned to him and smiled, and Jisung’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t know he could fall deeper for the other.

Another thing he didn’t know was, though Minho could feel Jisung’s heartbeat picked up watching his every motion, and he knew Jisung was falling deeper, Jisung’s frenzied emotions rushed through him even from the distance, Minho was falling deeper, too, seeing Jisung bathed in moonlight with awestruck look and cheeks flaring.

Then Minho’s voice rang in Jisung’s head, ‘Swim with me.’

Jisung fell out of his trance and shook his head fervently, ‘No.’

Minho tilted his head, ‘Why?’

‘Because,’ Jisung gulped, his hands involuntarily moved hugging himself, fists balled on the fabric, ‘it’s cold.’

‘I guess it is,’ Minho treaded the water around him creating a circle until it disappeared, swallowed back by the sea, eyes still trained on Jisung. ‘But it’s gonna be lovely, don’t you think, to dance in the ocean in a beautiful night like this?’

Jisung’s gaze shifted to the moon, capturing the night view of the ocean that felt tranquil, and indeed, beautiful, and back to Minho’s awaiting eyes. ‘This night is beautiful, but that’s because it has you in it.’

‘I’m flattered,’ Minho’s voice rang again, followed by the voice of him chuckling, and Jisung shivered in a pleasant way.

Then Minho appeared right in front of his eyes, so close Jisung yelped in surprise and fell on his butt, while Minho cackled seeing him.

“You should really be used to that by now, love,” Minho teased, but helping Jisung to get back up.

“It’s supposed to be ‘Min should really stop doing that or Sung is gonna die young from heart attack’,” Jisung scowled.

“Heart attack, huh,” Minho hummed, caressing Jisung’s cheek with the back of his wet hand, reveling in Jisung’s flustered face, “not the best death scenario, indeed. It’s very painful. You should find another cause, love.”

“You want me to die?” Jisung hissed, but had lost its’ effect because Minho’s eyes on him, Minho’s presence engulfing him made his voice waver.

Minho chuckled as Jisung gulped, “Of course not, love, not at all. You should live.”

“Then stop surprising me like that,” Jisung pouted, making Minho cooed.

Minho tipped his head slightly and pecked Jisung’s lips, “I’m sorry, love, can’t resist.”

But Jisung smacked Minho’s lips and scooted away from him, “Don’t kiss me, you’re wet!”

Minho smirked and Jisung’s eyes widened in realization but it was too late, Minho held his head with both hands and left wet loud kisses on his face, as he pushed him to the wall, pressing his wet half naked body onto him, while Jisung whined, trashing in his hold trying to push him away.

Jisung screamed and hit Minho’s shoulder when he bit his cheek, hard enough Minho stumbled back laughing, “Oh my God, stay away from me you rabid dog!”

But Minho just pulled him again and pressed butterfly kisses, loudly, just to get on Jisung’s nerves.

“I’m not your cat,” grumbled Jisung when their mouths apart, before surging forward kissing Minho hard, his hands pulling on Minho’s hair. He hated he could feel Minho smiling to the kiss and bit Minho’s bottom lip out of spite. But Minho only hummed in response and rubbed Jisung’s back.

Minho pulled away when he knew Jisung needed to breathe but was too stubborn to stop, and God did he love what he saw; Jisung looking up at him with poorly masked want, while panting for air with hazy eyes, flushing down to his chest. His heart swelled. A smile curled on his lips watching Jisung looked so unruly for him, and he wiped the spit on Jisung’s lips, reveling in Jisung’s thundered heartbeat, muttering, “But you’re my baby boy, my happiness.”

But Jisung frowned and ducked his head, resting his forehead on Minho’s bare shoulder, “Please stop doing this to me.”

Minho’s heart got suffocated by the thoughts clouding in Jisung’s head. He kissed his head and raked his hair, with a frown on his own face that Jisung couldn’t see. He said lowly, “I’m sorry, love.”

While lost in thought, Jisung’s eyes landed on Minho’s necklace, and he chuckled weakly, his hand reached tugging the chain, “You never take this off. Why this isn’t lost in the ocean when you swam is beyond me.”

Minho chuckled and kissed Jisung’s head again, “She’s sick of me, she’d probably just spit it out if I lost it there, not wanting to have what belongs to me in her possession.”

Jisung lifted his head and looked at Minho with brows furrowed, “Sea is the mother of love, you know. If she hates you then you probably deserve it.”

“Maybe I understand why,” Minho replied easily, his crystal eyes shedding love Jisung couldn’t miss. “I have defiled her sunshine child. Which mother would want to see a demon kissing their son?”

Jisung looked down again, blushing, “But I agreed to it. It was my fault too.”

Minho hummed, tilting Jisung’s chin, “Do you regret it?”

“No,” Jisung shook his head fervently, and gulped, suddenly his throat felt so dry. He wanted to look away, but Minho’s grip on his chin didn’t allow him to move, forcing him to look back as Minho boring holes in his eyes. There was so much words bubbling in his throat, but Minho’s stare on him stole them all away, he swallowed and decided saying, “I loved it, hyung.”

Minho smiled and kissed his forehead, “I’m glad.”

 

Falling was never his intention. It was supposed to be the usual cycle— seduce – claim - leave— before he moves to the next willing victim. But boy was Jisung too easy— including falling in love with— he didn’t know it was plausible.

Jisung is a young unsuspecting soul, tired of finding no meaning still though with clear written purpose. Radiating confidence, vivid and vibrant, yet wavering ever slightly with each drop of blood— in his line of work, where he’s always forced to render back to violence he has to spit actual fire, it’s a lot.

Unafraid, empowered by blind trust to his leader and partner, and of faith that with each slash on his skin at least one innocent soul is safe from harm— though after failing to protect one person they died right in front of his eyes, the flame within faltered, rousing one question he couldn’t bring himself to ask.

But it’s the hole in Jisung’s chest, wide and gaping, crying for anything to fill it other than sorrow, held in the tied tongue, which made him a perfect prey.

So Minho stepped in with confidence, his very presence sent ripples in the shallow water in Jisung’s soul in astonishment, along with a message that he was dangerous.

And yet, he greeted Minho back with his toothy smile, bright sparkling eyes shining with admiration witnessed by the stars, welcoming his own doom.

Minho found himself thrown by surprise, flustered by Jisung’s bold cheekiness, and spread out his energy testing the waters, and he had to admit he was amused.

That night, they turned blind eyes to the warning sign that went both ways.

 

It was supposed to be simply ‘work’, a game, some sort of sport, if he’s being honest. But when he saw his reflection in Jisung’s eyes, tainted with flattering want— his hands had corrupted Jisung’s innocence— something inside him changed. And he knew then, it wouldn’t be just a game between them.

He tried so hard to ignore that Jisung wasn’t falling alone, but the thrumming in his body as a response to Jisung’s palpable emotion surrounding him, pulling him closer, wasn’t having any of it.

Swallowing his own realization, he whispered sweet nothings to Jisung’s ears, mapping down his skin, carving every ripped taut edges to his memory, before his works there done and he has to leave him suffering alone.

 

“Don’t look at me,” Jisung cried, covering his eyes with his hands.

Minho tugged Jisung’s hands away, and smiled when their eyes met, “Why so shy, love? It’s just me.”

“That’s the problem,” Jisung moved away pulling his hands, the water rippled around him. “That’s because it’s you! You’re so handsome I hate it! And I’m just me.”

“What does that have to do with me looking? I want to look at you so I will.”

Jisung was left speechless, his mouth gaping, but when Minho giggled, he pulled himself back and hit his arm, “I hate you so much.”

“I love you too, baby boy,” Minho pulled him for a kiss, and Jisung melted on him, looping his hands around his now vacant neck, the silver chain twinkled reflecting the moonlight on Jisung’s now.

 

 

 


	29. I'm in Flame but I'm Breathing Just Fine, Baby It's What You're Doing to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// blood, curse words, flames, graphic violence
> 
> (nothing new for this cursed book but please stay safe)

The air around is still, far too still for it to be normal considering where they are, it creeps Jisung out. He insisted to stay on the lookout despite Felix’s open disapproval since ‘Jisung just recovered from a near-death experience’, reasoning that he should be on alert to keep himself focused. He thinks it’s because Felix could see determination in his eyes that Felix begrudgingly agreed to let Jisung stay awake for the night (it’s not, Jisung could be very adamant with what he wants and Felix is just too soft not to give in).

He drags his sword behind him creating a giant circle on the ground, and a flame alight the trace from the start point and follows him slowly. When the circle is finished, he draws several steps away from it, and the flame grows lighting up the silent night. In a place that doesn’t even allow him to breathe, with a chain he couldn’t take off, suffocating, dragging him down from around his neck, the familiar warmth from his flame spread onto him keeps him grounded.

He basks in the warmth until his flame erupts and flies, burning to ashes a rotten soul that tried to jump onto him from behind. He turns around and finds the soul wasn’t alone; there’s about a hundred of the undead coming to him, rotten bodies crawling on the ground, targeting him with dead keen eyes. He sighs and straightens his posture, smiling; embracing the pain in his chest regarding one love interest is still foreign to him, but battling deranged souls is one of his specialty.

He swings forward his sword that’s glowing vibrant, his flame roars behind him and grows twice his height, as he sweeps his gaze on the undead, saying, “Come at me, all at once.”

And they seem to understand him, jumping with full force at him, but Jisung is ready; his grip on his sword tightens and he swings it with ease, his flame flies covering where his sword can’t reach. He twists and turns, and swings and swings and swings slicing through rotten skins and splattering blood; beige and gold and red blurred in his eyes, mixed with rays of amber in the raven night.

But the undead don’t drop dead when he cuts their limbs, simply spring back to life and attack with what’s left of them. But Jisung’s adrenaline is spiked seeing that, his body moves on its own surging forward and swings harder with his flame flashing on his sword this time, as he slashes and burns them coming at him at the same time. His flame alights the night with vibrant rays, but all he sees is hungry eyes of the undead as he moves, sending them right to the realm of the dead.

He’s panting harshly, one hand resting on his knee, catching his breath, bullet sweats dripping off of him, and he’s coated in bloods that aren’t his, the other hand holding his sword stuck on the ground, by the time the last one wails while burning to its imminent death. When that last soul turns into ashes and disappears, he drops on his knees and closes his eyes, pressing his sword to his forehead with both hands, and he prays for the stray souls he just killed, wishing may they rest in peace. However, he still feels hollow, he sobs; the pain that’s gnawing in his chest bleeds through his tears.

The name that’s been haunting his wakes and sleeps slips through his gritted teeth as he crumbles, curling himself and pulls on his hair, his sword falls beside him, “Minho… why am I doing this…”

Felix’s small hand touches his shoulder lightly and Jisung immediately throws himself at him who wordlessly pulls him to his embrace, tucking Jisung’s head to the crook of his neck and holds him there while he pours his heart out, asking the questions none of them could answer through an endless stream of his tears.

Felix’s wings shield them both when suddenly they’re rained with fire balls, the sound of heavy objects colliding with earth’s surface mixed with the trickle sounds of sparks of the flames booming through the night. Felix lifts Jisung’s head underneath his wings but Jisung wipes his tears briskly with the back of his hand before Felix can do it for him. He just smiles apologetically, warily eyeing the exhaustion flashing in Jisung’s eyes, “Looks like what you’re currently feeling will have to wait.”

Jisung grins, though lacking the enthusiasm Felix has grown fond to see, “I’ve been doing this forever, Lixie. I can do it while bawling my eyes out.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Felix laughs, Jisung smiles watching him. “You did so well, by the way, you didn’t even need my help.”

Jisung scrunches his nose, “I was on the lookout, was just doing my duty.”

Felix merely smiles and says, “Right.”

The honey dripping from Felix’s eyes looking at him makes Jisung’s chest clenched, and he looks away, missing Felix’s smile falls, “Let’s get this done with.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Jisung turns his head slightly, not fully facing Felix, his lips pulled into a tired smile, “I’m always ready.”

Felix doesn’t say anything, his wings spread wide blowing a fire ball aimed right to their heads away with the wind they cause and blow out some fires around them at the same time, but the fire balls just keep coming, turning their surroundings into a field of flaming bushfires.

“You’re done hiding?”

Jisung groans in annoyance answering the condescending voice, “Oh, you’re must be kidding me.”

A demon is afloat above them, grinning, with six crimson fire balls spinning behind him.

“Whoever you are,” Jisung says squinting his eyes up at the demon who acts like he’s lying on his side with one hand supporting his head in the air, “you got the address switched. We didn’t order meatballs.”

The demon gasps dramatically and stands up, stomping his foot on nothing, “How dare you pumpkin cheeks mortal! These aren’t meatballs! These are arts, mind you! My babies! My masterpieces just yet! And my name is Lee Daehwi! Drill that to your disrespectful skull!”

“Well, Daehwi, my friend here, Felix, and me, Jisung, didn’t order,” Jisung throws his hands gesturing to his surroundings, “burning whatever-balls here. If you got problems at home we can talk, no need to go rampage throwing things to other people’s heads.”

“Uh, Sungie,” Felix calls from beside him, “are you sure you’ve ‘been doing this forever’?” He adds when Jisung turns to him, “I don’t think provoking is what someone who’s used to this would do.” But then he just blinks when Jisung mouths something at him and turns away again.

“You’re underestimating me,” Daehwi’s taut voice slices through the dark, his eyes glowing red and the flames behind him growl, grow in size and spin harder, and the flames around them also grow thicker, hotter. “You’re gonna pay for it.”

Felix’s lips twitch, and he can’t help himself but scoffing loudly, “Why are y’all demons so pressed about being underestimated? Aren’t y’all supposed to be carefree, not caring about what others think of you, less about being underestimated?”

Daehwi’s jaw hung open upon Felix’s remark while Jisung makes hooting noises cheering for him.

“You,” Daehwi’s face is flushed red in anger, his hands making clawing gestures at Felix, “You don’t have the rights to say that! That’s much judgmental of you! Who are you! Look at yourself! You think your ugly bum is an angel or something? Huh!”

“Who am I? I’m wondering about that, too,” Felix hums and nods in faux apprehension.

Daehwi clicks his tongue in disbelief and moves as if he’s sitting on a sofa and crosses his legs, while his flames scattered on the ground blow in Felix and Jisung’s direction at the same time, but Felix sways one hand diagonally and a strong wind appears following his motion, blowing out the flames. Jisung jumps and his flame appears as a ladder and he makes a throwing motion at Daehwi and the demon’s showered with his flame, but Daehwi blocks his attack with his own appears shielding himself. But Jisung doesn’t relent, shooting more flames from every direction to Daehwi.

“Fight back, you demon!” Jisung roars, still hitting Daehwi relentlessly.

“You think I won’t, dear mortal?” Daehwi snaps back, and counters shooting at Jisung, and their flames collide pushing each other in the middle.

Felix blows his wind supporting Jisung and Daehwi’s flame falters and dies, and the mix of Felix’s wind and Jisung’s flame hit him throwing him back, but his fireballs behind him keep him from falling.

“That’s not fair!” Daehwi cries, two of his fireballs fly aiming at Felix and Jisung respectively, but Jisung throws his flame and blows them out before they can reach them.

“You’re a demon, does the word ‘fair’ hold any actual meaning for you?” Jisung yells, throwing numerous flames and some more at once to Daehwi, Daehwi can only move back avoiding them.

But Felix appears behind him before he can draw back further, and flips him, throwing him and pushing him down to the ground with his wind, Daehwi’s scream shrills through the cold night. He trashes on the ground fighting to be released from Felix’s wind’s pressure on him. But then he disappears and reappears behind Felix, and blows one of his fireballs onto his back before Felix can react, throwing and burning him away, Jisung’s scream calling Felix’s name pierces through his ears.

“How dare you demon!” Jisung thunders and blows fires with his fists and his kicks at Daehwi, again and again and again.

Daehwi barely manages to blow flames to dodge Jisung’s raining onto him, “Told you my name is Daehwi!”

One of Daehwi’s fireballs moves forward and grows twice in size, completely covering Daehwi’s figure, and he throws it at Jisung, but Jisung manages to slice it in two and disperses it with his sword in time.

“Daehwi or whatever,” Jisung growls, his eyes flaming with strong emotions that makes Daehwi swallows audibly, “you are a demon.”

“You heartbroken mortal,” Daehwi bites back through gritted teeth, his voice shaking slightly, and he throws two of his fireballs to Jisung. “Why are you projecting your pain onto me! Who hurt you!”

“Why did you come at me, huh!” Jisung screams back, slicing Daehwi’s fireballs blowing them out. “What did I do!”

“Well, sorry it’s my job!” Daehwi jabs, as he spins his last fireball in his hands. “You little fragile thing pissed off the wrong person!”

Jisung scoffs, gripping his sword tighter, “And what, the person you’re talking about is dead set on having my head served on a gold plate to them, just because I, unknowingly, by the way, pissed them off? Because you aren’t the first one who comes after my head.”

“First of all, that’s nasty, you mortal,” Daehwi seethes, his fireball multiplies and lines up in front of him. “Second thing, here’s a little tip: try and stop teetering in between the future and the past. That’s gonna help spare people around you from bothersome problems caused by you, mortal, including your own sorry ass.”

“Funny, because ‘bothersome’ is my middle name,” Jisung sass back despite the words cut deep and through him, a flame erupts from his sword bathing vivid rays of amber on his figure. “Thanks for the tip, though, demon. I probably need it.”

“Let’s end this,” Daehwi snarls, his fireballs rotating around him.

“If you insist,” Jisung snorts, the flame on his sword growls with him.

And then their flames meet again in the middle, both pushing forward with all they’ve got left. But then Jisung notices Daehwi’s eyes flicker to Felix who got up groaning below them, and he frowns, pushing harder, startling Daehwi he’s pushed back a little, but he resists. Daehwi pushes harder and when he sees Jisung struggling, he throws his flame onto Felix.

But Felix’s wings shield him, and when the flame dies, they spread open, and the thorns turn thicker and longer with sharper tips, and flies to Daewhi. Flames appear surrounding Daehwi but the thorns slice through it and hit him. Felix adds more attack with shooting his now onyx light onto him, locking him in an empty space bubble that shrinks smaller to crush him.

Then Jisung uses the chance to blow one last attack to Daehwi, shooting endless flame that gets absorbed into the bubble and burns him inside of it. Amber, red and onyx swirl together inside the bubble. Accompanied by Daehwi’s horrid scream that echoes through the night as his physical form gets sliced and burnt down.

Felix and Jisung are dripping with sweats, panting harshly trying to catch their breaths, and they look at each other, and smiles settle on their faces. Felix swallows and opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut by a comet piece falling onto him. Jisung’s jaw falls open and he drops on his knees.

“Lixie…?” Jisung calls with broken voice, and he tries to stand but he falls, he’s too shaken to even stand properly, but he pushes himself harder and crawl to the hole caused by the comet’s falling, still calling Felix’s name.

The comet piece that’s quite big fell on Felix’s left side and crushed him under it, and Jisung is shaking violently seeing his state.

Then Felix opens his right eye feeling Jisung’s presence next to him, and when his gaze falls on Jisung, he smiles, while Jisung only blanches. He holds out his hand and takes Jisung’s trembling one. He croaks out a weak, “It’s okay, I’m fine.”

Jisung can’t even find his words, barely manages to nod.

“I’m fine,” says Felix again, forcing a chuckle while blood seeps out of his mouth. “I’ll get out, somehow.”

That snaps Jisung back to his senses, and he holds Felix’s gaze, gripping his hand, “I’ll help. I’ll take this off of you.”

Before Felix can respond, he retreats his hand and wobbles on his feet to stand, glaring with pure hatred at the comet that could burn it instantly with the intensity. Flames erupt on his balled fists, but then Felix’s weak cough of blood reminds him he can’t burn the comet while it’s still on top of Felix. His flames die down and he summons his sword that appears immediately on his hold.

He flicks his gaze to Felix then back to the cursed thing, “I’ll get this thing off of you, Lixie.”

Felix only smiles though Jisung can’t see him, muttering, “Thank you.”

Jisung fixes a stern gaze to the comet, and swings his sword horizontally as not to hurt Felix more. But a purple fog seeps out through the slit, and suddenly their visions are filled with the fog when the half part of the comet falls off. Jisung coughs violently drowning Felix’s pained whimpers, and he swats his hand in front of his face in an attempt to clear his vision, only not to believe his eyes when he can finally see again.

Minho’s eyes are still as pretty as he remembers, and he looks absolutely gorgeous with red silk hung on his thinned frame, with a lace choker tied around his neck, like he’s presenting Jisung’s daydreams. Jisung doesn’t want to believe his eyes, but there’s a flicker of nervousness in Minho’s eyes when they lock gazes. All of the times they spent together wash over him, and Minho only makes it all real when he asks, “How have you been, love?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i always make felix suffer WHY DO I ALWAYS MAKE FELIX SUFFER SOMEONE END ME. BUT minsung meet again. its been forever isnt it? 
> 
> nobody asked but heres a little tmi: my element is air but im obsessed with flames and it shows too much here. also, ive always thought amber was red but apparently its orange. and im quite satisfied with the fight scenes though i know its still lacking so i incorporated much dialogues to make up for it so i hope you like it! 


End file.
